


Bet And Game - Rilaya

by Marianna2006



Category: Girl Meets World, Sabrina (1954)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna2006/pseuds/Marianna2006
Summary: Maya Hart to popularna pierwszoklasistka. Jest kapitanem i najlepszym zawodnikiem szkolnej żeńskiej drużyny piłki nożnej. Przyjmuje zakład by poderwać dziewczynę z przeciwnej drużyny. Czy uda jej się ukryć przed dziewczyną że ma chłopaka?
Relationships: Charlie Gardner/Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dostępne na Wattpadzie  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MH_skejt

Jestem Maya Hart. Mieszkam w Nowym Jorku razem z moją mamą. Mój ojciec Kermit, zostawił nas i wyjechał. To wszystko przez moją matkę. Musiała coś zrobić. Przecież tata by mnie nie zostawił. Mama ma chłopaka, ale z nami nie mieszka. Całe szczęście. Jest trenerem jakiejś szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej. Pewnie zdradziła z nim tatę i dlatego wyjechał. Ja też gram w noge, jestem kapitanem i inni mają we mnie wielką nadzieję. Gram bardzo dobrze, więc się im nie dziwię. 

Schodzę na dół, zaraz muszę wyjeżdżać do szkoły. 

\- Dzień dobry - mówi do mnie mama 

Nie odpowiadam jej, tylko biorę wodę z lodówki i wychodzę. 

Idę po książki i podchodzi do mnie mój chłopak Lucas i Zay. 

\- Cześć- wiatam się z Lucasem i całuje go w policzek 

\- Jak tam - pyta Zay i przybijamy piątkę 

\- Jest git 

\- Masz dziś trening? - pyta Lucas kiedy idziemy do klasy

\- Ta, za niedługo mecz 

\- Podobno gracie ze słabą drużyną - mówi Zay 

\- Nie wiem nawet z kim. Wiem tylko tyle że wygramy. Ja nigdy nie przegrywam. 

... 

Wchodzę do szatni. Muszę się przebrać bo zaraz trening. 

\- Co tam Hart - zagaduje Carla

\- Jakoś leci - wyjmuje sobie energetyka z torby 

\- Trenerka zabroniła ci to pić - wtrąca Sarah 

\- A od kiedy ja robię to co mi każą? - pytam zirytowana

\- Od wtedy kiedy możesz wylecieć z drużyny- mówi ktoś za mną. 

Odwracam się i widzę panią trener. No fajnie. 

\- Oddaj to a ja przymknę na to oko - wyciąga rękę i niechętnie oddaje jej napój 

\- Cholera - mówię kiedy już wyszła 

\- Przestań to pić i tyle - mówi Sarah 

\- Ta, już przestaje- mówię z sarkazmem 

... 

Po treningu czekam na Lucasa na parkingu. Kiedy przychodzi wsiadamy do samochodu i odwozi mnie do domu.

\- Jak było w szkole? - pyta mama 

\- Nie twój interes. 

\- Maya 

\- Co?! 

\- Nie możemy normalnie rozmawiać? - pyta mama 

\- Nie mogłaś być lepszą żoną?! - wbiegam do swojego pokoju trzaskając drzwiami 

Ale ona jest irytująca. Zepsuła mi życie a teraz myśli że co? 

Wymykam się z domu oknem. Nie jest jakoś wysoko więc spokojnie można skoczyć. Idę do sklepu a potem pewnie będę się pelętać tu i tam. 

\- Piwo - mówię i kładę pieniądze na lade 

Wychodzę ze sklepu i idę przed siebie.   
Chyba zadzwonię po Lucasa i Zay'a. 

Chodzimy po mieście już 4 godziny. Jest 9:00. Trochę się już upiliśmy. Zay nie pił bo on będzie jechał autem. 

Siedzimy na ławce i podjeżdża jakieś auto. Trochę znajome. Wysiada z niego Shawn, chłopak mamy. 

\- Zajebiście, jeszcze ty się napatoczyłeś. 

\- Twoja mama się martwi. Chodź, pojedziemy do domu. - podchodzi do mnie 

\- Nigdzie z Tobą nie jadę.- plącze mi się język 

\- Piłaś 

\- Może 

\- Wstawaj- próbuje mnie podnieść ale go odpycham 

\- Umiem chodzić do cholery - mówię i kiedy próbuje postawić krok, prawie upadam. 

Shawn mnie złapał. 

\- Pomogę panu - podbiega Zay

\- Gościu, jak ona nie chce z Tobą jechać, to nie jedzie. - Lucas wstał 

\- Ty nie masz głosu w tej sprawie- mówi Shawn

\- Jestem jej chłopakiem, a ty nic dla niej nie znaczysz - mówi Lucas 

\- Stary, nie widzisz w jakim Maya jest stanie? Lepiej niech jedzie do domu - mówi Zay

Shawn i Zay pomagają mi wziąść do auta.

Dojeżdżamy pod dom ale Shawn nie pozwala mi wysiąść.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz? 

\- O chuj ci chodzi 

\- Nie przeklinaj. Twoja mama się stara. Jest świetną matką, a ty traktujesz ją okropnie. Jesteś niewdzięczna.

\- Jakby była taka świetna, to tata by nie odszedł! 

\- Skąd wiesz że to przez nią odszedł? 

\- Bo on by mnie nie zostawił! On taki nie jest! 

Wysiadam z auta. Przez alkohol upadam na trawnik i rzygam. 

\- Wstawaj - Shawn podnosi mnie i prowadzi do domu.


	2. Koszulka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya spotyka Riley

Schodzę rano na dół. Mam okropnego kaca, nie pamiętam z wczoraj. Dziś jeszcze trening. Przecież ja się ledwo ruszam. Takie picie nie jest dobre jeśli to nie weekend. 

\- Nosz kur znowu ty. - mówię kiedy widzę Shawna

\- No proszę. Gwiazda wczorajszego wieczoru- mówi Shawn 

\- Zamknij się. Co ty tu robisz? 

\- Maya, przestań- mówi mama 

\- Bo? 

\- Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj? - pyta Shawn 

\- Nie. Możesz tyle nie mówić? Głowa mi pęka. 

\- Wymiotowałaś w ogródku i nawet nie dałaś rady chodzić. Ile ty masz lat żeby robić coś takiego? 

\- 16 i nie interesuj się. 

\- Maya nie wolno ci pić. Masz szlaban! - mówi mama 

\- Dobry żart. - mówię nazywając sobie wody do szklanki 

\- To nie żart. Masz zakaz na wyjścia z kumplami. - mówi mama 

\- Oj no weź. Nie dawałaś mi szlabanów a teraz przy nim próbujesz grać odpowiedzialną matkę? 

\- Maya, nie wyrażaj się tak do swojej matki! - krzyknął Shawn 

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić, a czego nie. Nie jesteś moim ojcem! 

\- Ale nim będzie bo chcemy się pobrać. 

\- Co? - zamurowało mnie 

\- Chcieliśmy ci o tym inaczej powiedzieć. - mówi Shawn 

\- Idę się szykować do szkoły- mówię i idę na górę 

Jak oni mogą się pobrać? Przecież to będzie okropne! Nie lepiej żeby tata wrócił? Czemu moja matka wiecznie wszystko jebie... 

... 

Na lekcji trudno mi się skupić. Jestem na ostrym kacu więc przysypiam. Zamykam oczy na troszkę dłużej i potem jest po prostu ciemno. 

\- Hart. 

\- Hart. 

\- Hart wstawaj! - zrywam się i spadam z krzesła - Czy ty jesteś pijana? - pyta nauczycielka 

\- Nie pijana, tylko skacowana. - mówię podnosząc się z ziemi. 

\- Idź do dyrektora. 

\- To zwykły kac po wczoraj ok? 

\- Masz 16 lat. 

\- I co w związku z tym? 

Tylko westchnęła i wróciła do lekcji. 

\- Będę dzwonić do twoich rodziców. Powinni wiedzieć co robisz. 

\- No cóż, trudno się mówi. 

... 

\- Wyglądasz strasznie. - mówi Rene 

\- Dzięki- uśmiecham się z ironią 

\- Nie ma za co - ona uśmiecha się normalnie

Jakby to ująć, Rene jest trochę nie kumata. 

\- Ej Hart, idziesz na impreze w tym tygodniu? - pyta Carla

\- Mam szlaban 

\- Co proszę? Ty i szlaban? Dobre. 

\- Serio mówię 

\- Czyli Lucas będzie bez opieki. Nie boisz się? 

\- Nie. Mogę wyrwać kogo chcę więc no. 

\- Ta? To dawaj. Poderwiesz kogoś. To będzie taki zakład. Wyrwiesz kogoś i potem będziesz z tą osobą przez miesiąc. 

\- O co zakład? 

\- Jak strzelisz w jakimś meczu chociaż jednego gola, to będę ci stawiać kebsa. 

\- Okej - uśmiecham się złośliwie bo to może być ciekawe 

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć co ja chcę? 

\- I tak wygram. 

\- Jak przegrasz, to oddajesz opaskę. 

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. 

\- Umowa stoi. 

Podajemy sobie ręce a dziewczyny przecinają. 

\- To kogo mam wyrwać? 

\- Którąś z dziewczyn z tej drużyny z którą gramy. 

\- Co? Dziewczynę?! - jestem w szoku

\- Powiedziałaś że możesz wyrwać każdego - wzrusza ramionami 

\- Grubo - mówi Sarah 

\- No bo mogę. I wiesz co? Z laską też sobie poradzę. 

\- A jak nie - podchodzi do mnie - Opaska moja - trzela opaską w moje ramie

... 

Wchodzę do domu i Shawn wciąż tu jest. 

\- Ugh - warcze kiedy przechodzę obok niego

\- Katy, przyjdziesz na mecz? Moja drużyna gra przeciwko szkole Mayi. 

Sakrztusiłam się wodą którą właśnie piłam. 

\- Czyli to twoi przegrywi? - śmieję się kaszląc 

\- Robią co mogą. 

\- Szykuj już mowę pocieszenia. 

\- Zawsze mam ją przygotowaną - mruga do mnie okiem 

\- Słusznie. 

\- Grasz w pierwszym składzie? - pyta mama 

\- Jak zawsze. - odpowiadam i idę do pokoju 

Kładę się na łóżku i piszę do Lucasa. 

Do Lucas:   
Kochanie, nie obrazisz się? 💘

Od Lucas:  
A co się stało? 💖

Do Lucas:  
Będę mieć dziewczynę przez miesiąc 😁

Od Lucas:   
Co?! 🤔🤔 

Do Lucas:  
Założyłam się że wyrwe jakąś laske. 

Od Lucas:  
Będziesz się z nią całować? 

Do Lucas:   
Ale luz, przecież to dziewczyna. Mnie one nie kręcą. 

Od Lucas:  
Dobra, ale ograniczaj to całowanie 

Do Lucas:  
Wiadomo 😋 

... 

Jest dzień meczu. Nie jesteśmy jeszcze w szatni. Czekamy na drużynę John Quincy Adams, żeby się przywitać. 

Podjeżdża ich autobus i powoli wysiadają. Obczajam przy tym dziewczyny. Chcę wiedzieć na co się pisałam. Nie takie złe ale mogło być lepiej. Jedna z nich zwraca na siebie moją uwagę kiedy wysiada. Ma długie ciemne włosy. Za nią wysiada Shawn. Pomachał mi a ja tylko trochę uniosłam dłoń. Nikt oprócz Zay'a i Lucasa nie wie że moja mama z kimś się spotyka. 

\- No cześć, która z was jest kapitanem? - pytam 

\- To ja - podchodzi ta dziewczyna 

\- Jestem Maya Hart 

\- Riley Matthews 

\- Miło mi - mówię i podaje jej rękę 

Bierze moją dłoń i lekko potrząsa. Chyba jest nieśmiała. 

Wchodzimy do szatni. 

\- Wiem już którą masz wyrwać. - mówi Carla 

\- Ta? Którą. 

\- Tą z którą się witałaś. Widać że jest nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Będzie trudno. 

\- Lubię wyzwania - mówię 

Carla uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 

Wychodzimy na boisko i widzę Zay'a i Lucasa na trybunach. Moja mama też tam jest. Dobrze że Shawn musi stać na miejscu trenera, może nikt się nie zorientuje że ze sobą kręcą. 

Zaczynamy grać. 

Rene odebrała Riley piłkę. Bez faulu ale dziewczyna i tak się wywróciła. Podbiegam do niej i pomagam wstać. 

\- Dziękuję- mówi 

Puszczam jej oczko i wracam do gry. 

Gdzieś w dwudziestej minucie Sarah zagrała prostopadłą przed pole karne, a ja wpakowałam piłkę do siatki.   
Podbiegam blisko rożnego i robię salto. 

Po pierwszej połowie jest już 3:0 dla nas z czego, dwa gole są moje a trzeci z mojej asysty. 

W drugiej połowie wrzucamy na luz. Cofłam się do pomocy. Ostatecznie mecz skończył się 4:0. Idziemy do szatni i zaczynam swój plan. Zatrzymuje Riley. 

\- Hej, może wymienimy się koszulkami? - pytam 

Zawsze mam pod koszulką tylko stanik sportowy, więc zobaczy mój wyrobiony sześciopak. 

\- Uhm, no dobrze 

Ściągam koszulkę jak najwolniej. Ona swoją też ale ma pod spodem drugą koszulkę. Wymieniamy się i ona szybko ubiera moją na siebie. Ja trochę z tym zwlekam. Widzę że czasem zerka na mój brzuch. 

\- To był dobry mecz- mówię 

\- Rozwaliłyście nas - mówi i się uśmiecha 

\- Ta, ale grało się fajnie. 

\- Riley! Riley gdzie jesteś? - ktoś woła 

\- Tutaj - ona woła 

Zza ściany wychodzi Shawn. 

\- O, cześć - mówi do mnie Shawn kiedy mnie zauważa 

\- Widziałeś gdzieś mame? - pytam go 

\- Chyba czeka na parkingu. 

\- Luz. No to, do zobaczenia Riley - uśmiecham się i macham na pożegnanie 

Shawn łapie mnie przed szatnią. 

\- Byłaś dla niej miła? 

\- Ta a co? Jestem niemiła tylko dla ciebie - tłumaczę i złośliwie się uśmiecham 

\- To dobrze. Do zobaczenia jutro. 

\- O boże, jutro też będziesz mnie prześladował? 

\- Maya. 

\- Żartuje żartuje- mówię i wchodzę do szatni. 

\- I co Hart? Przelizałaś ją? - pyta Carla

\- Jeszcze nie. Ja nie biorę do buzi na pierwszym spotkaniu - mówię do niej 

\- Ej Hart nie pozwalaj sobie- złapała mnie za koszulkę 

\- Bierz te łapy bo zniszczysz. To koszulka mojej przyszłej dziewczyny. - mówię sarkastycznie 

\- Nieźle - mówi Sarah 

Przebieram się szybko i biorę koszulkę Riley do ręki. 

Wychodzę z szatni i widzę Lucasa i Zay'a. 

\- Siema - mówi Lucas i całuje mnie

\- Ten twój zakład jest beznadziejny. Nie baw się jej uczuciami. 

\- Jeszcze niczego do mnie nie czuje. Dopiero będzie czuła- mrugam do niego okiem 

\- No debil - mówi Zay rezygnując 

\- To jej koszulka? - pyta Lucas 

\- Tak 

\- Byłaś przed nią w staniku? 

\- Tak. Dobra lecę. Mama czeka na parkingu.

Żegnam się z nimi i idę. 

Ten zakład nie jest taki zły. To może nawet być dobra zabawa.


	3. Tata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojciec Mayi wraca

Pojechałam z mamą do domu i zamawiamy pizzę. 

\- Dlaczego Shawna tu z nami nie ma? - pytam 

\- To miłe że chcesz żeby częściej przychodził. - uśmiecha się 

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu to jest dziwne. Raz jest, raz go nie ma. Jesteście razem już dwa lata a on mieszka gdzie indziej i robi niewiadomo co. Pewnie ma jakąś z dzieckiem na boku.

\- Maya. Shawn narazie z nami nie mieszka, ale on mnie nie zdradza. Rozumiem jesteś zła że chcemy się pobrać, ale nie bądź do niego tak wrogo nastawiona. 

\- Po prostu to dziwne. Co jak co, ale nie chcę żeby ktoś Cię zranił- mówię 

\- Wiem kochanie - przytula mnie 

Wchodzę do pokoju. Mam kilka wiadomości od Lucasa ale nie chce mi się odpisywać. Wchodzę na insta i szukam profilu Riley. Ma tylko jedno zdjęcie z jakimiś ludźmi. To pewnie jej rodzice. 

Nie polubiłam żeby nie było że ją stalkuje. Obczajam jeszcze Twittera. Tam nie ma konta. Ale napewno ma Messenger'a, no bo kto nie ma. 

Znajduję ją i piszę. 

Maya Hart:   
Hej 😁😉 

Była aktywna jakieś 4 godziny temu. Dzwonię do Zay'a. Chce żeby przyjechał i mi pomógł. Przecież Lucas nie pomoże mi w wyrwaniu laski. 

\- Przyjedziesz? - pytam 

\- No spoko 

\- Tylko nje trąb jak będziesz. Muszę się wymknąć mam szlaban. Zaparkuj gdzieś dalej. 

\- Okej. Będę za dwadzieścia minut. 

Dom Zay'a nie jest daleko. Jak byłam młodsza często do niego uciekałam. Tak też się poznaliśmy. Mieliśmy 10 lat i oboje się wymkneliśmy. Wpadliśmy na siebie przez przypadek, więc uciekliśmy razem do parku. Polubiliśmy się i od tamtej pory jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Z Lucasem tak nie było. Jego po prostu spotkaliśmy w szkole. 

Chwilę później Zay napisał że już jest. Cicho otwieram okno i wychodzę. 

Biegnę do miejsca w którym czeka. 

\- Siema - wsiadam do samochodu 

\- To gdzie się wozimy? 

\- Gdziekolwiek. Chcę pogadać. 

\- O co chodzi? - pyta 

\- Pomóż mi ją wyrwać. 

\- Maya....mówiłem ci że to słabe. 

\- No wiem ale już się załóżyłam. Od tego zależy to czy będę kapitanem! 

\- Naprawdę założyłaś się o bycie kapitanem? 

\- Tak. Myślałam że mam wyrwać chłopaka. 

Wywraca oczami. 

\- No dobra. Zaczęłaś już jakoś? 

\- Ściągłam przy niej koszulkę. Pomogłam wstać na boisku i napisałam do niej. 

\- Nie ociągasz się. 

\- Wiadomo. 

\- Odpisała? 

\- Nie. Była aktywna 4,5 godziny temu. 

\- Sprawdź czy odczytała 

Patrze na konwersacje. 

\- Nie odczytała 

\- Lucas chyba nie jest z tego zadowolony. 

\- To przecież dziewczyna. Nie ma się o co martwić. 

\- Kto wie. Może Cię podnieci. - zaśmiał się 

\- Bardzo śmieszne. 

\- Wiem 

Teraz to ja wywracam oczami. 

\- Myślisz że jak pojadę pod jej szkołę to wyjdę na nie normalną? Przecież się nie znamy. 

\- Po pierwsze, ty jesteś nie normalna, po drugie, możesz zmyślić że jesteś tu dla Shawna a ją spotkałaś przypadkowo. 

\- Ty to masz łeb. - mówię zadowolona 

\- Wiadomo. 

\- To może zrobię tak że poczekam aż ona odpisze, będziemy trochę gadać i dopiero pojadę pod jej szkołę? No wiesz żeby nie było że jestem nachalna. 

\- Mądre jak na Ciebie. 

\- Aż sama jestem w szoku że na to wpadłam. 

\- Ale pamiętaj, to że ci pomagam nie oznacza że popieram to co robisz. 

\- Wiem wiem. 

... 

Po godzinie spędzonej z Zay'em, wchodzę do domu wspinając się na drzewo i wskakując przez otwarte okno. 

Nie sprawdzałam telefonu bo pojechaliśmy posiedzieć w parku. 

Teraz widzę że Riley odpisała na moją wiadomość. 

Riley Matthews:   
Cześć 

Tak bez emotki? Co ja mam o tym myśleć. 

Maya Hart:   
Przyglądałam ci się na boisku. Świetnie grasz 😁

Riley Matthews:   
Dzięki ale nie musisz kłamać. 

Co? Serio dobrze gra. Lepiej niż reszta jej drużyny. 

Maya Hart:  
Ja myślę że jesteś naprawdę dobra 😉

Riley Matthews:   
Dziękuję 😁 

Maya Hart:   
W końcu użyłaś jakiejś emotki 🤪 

Riley Matthews:  
Tak jakoś wyszło 😶 

Maya Hart:   
Hunter jest dobrym trenerem? 🤔

Riley Matthews:   
Najlepszym. Jest świetnym człowiekiem. 

Maya Hart:   
Aż tak? Znasz go poza treningami? 

Riley Matthews:   
Tak. Naprawdę jest świetny. 

Shawn serio jest spoko? No w sumie to go nawet dobrze nie poznałam. Staram się go unikać. 

Riley Matthews:   
Lecę do spania. Cześć. 

Maya Hart:   
Pisanie z emotkami jest przyjemniejsze 😉😉😉😉😉 

Riley Matthews:   
💁♀️💁♀️💁♀️ 

Chciałabym jej powiedzieć że Shawn jest z moją matką, ale coś mnie powstrzymuje. Co ja jej powiem? Że rodzice się rozeszli? Ona ma pewnie idealne życie. Nie chcę żeby mnie skreśliła. Muszę wygrać ten zakład. 

... 

W szkole podchodzi do mnie Lucas. 

\- Czemu wczoraj nie odpisywałaś? Wysłałem ci sześć wiadomości. 

\- Byłam zajęta. Myślałam jak poderwać tą dziewczynę. 

\- Ale chyba odrobinę twojej uwagi mi się należy? 

\- No tak- pochylam się i go całuję. 

\- Ohyda - podchodzi Zay 

Śmiejemy się. 

Za nim podchodzi Sarah. 

\- Maya, twój tata kazał Cię zawołać. 

\- Mój.... 

\- Czeka na parkingu - mówi i odchodzi 

Wzruszam ramionami do chłopaków i idę na parking. 

Widzę tatę z daleka. Teraz ma trochę dłuższe włosy. 

\- Cześć Maya - wita się i od razu widzę że coś jest nie tak.

\- Hej tato 

\- Stęskniłem się. 

\- Ja też- przytula mnie 

Śmierdzi od niego papierosami i alkoholem. 

\- Dasz mi klucze do domu? 

\- Po co? 

\- Chcę do was wrócić. 

\- Przecież mama się nie zgodzi. Wyrzuciła Cię, a teraz będzie brać ślub. 

\- Z kim?!

\- Z Shawnem

\- On tam jest? Zabije gnoja! - zdenerwował się 

\- Nie mieszka z nami, ale też jakoś za nim nie przepadam. - wzruszam ramionami - A co u ciebie? Nie przyjeżdżałeś, nie dzwoniłeś. 

Nie odpowiada na moje pytanie. 

\- Jak wrócę za tydzień, to ma go nie być. 

\- Weźmiesz mnie ze sobą? Nie chcę z nimi mieszkać. 

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Dlaczego? - pytam

Znowu nie odpowiada tylko wsiada do auta i odjeżdża. 

Co to miałobyć? Całkiem mnie olał! 

Wracam do szkoły. 

\- Co się stało? - pyta Zay 

\- Możemy stąd iść? Nie mam nastroju na szkołę. 

\- Jasne, chodźmy. - objął mnie i wyszliśmy 

...

Po wagarach z Zay'em wracam do domu. Shawna jeszcze nie ma więc chcę pogadać z mamą. 

\- Tata był pod szkołą 

\- Po co? - zdziwiła się 

\- Mówił że chce do nas wrócić. Powiedziałam mu że bierzesz ślub i się zdenerwował. Powiedział że wróci za tydzień i Shawna ma nie być. 

\- Dupek. 

\- To ty go wyrzuciłaś a nie on ciebie. - wywracam oczami 

\- Maya słuchaj, nie chciałam ci o tym mówić. Córka powinna dobrze myśleć o swoim ojcu. Ale skoro ciągle mnie obwiniasz i jest przez to między nami źle to ci powiem. - chcę wiedzieć co ma do powiedzenia - Tata sam odszedł. Ma teraz nową rodzinę, a nas ma gdzieś. 

\- To jest niemożliwe, tata by tak nie zrobił! - krzyczę 

\- A napisał do ciebie chociaż raz? Zadzwonił lub przyjechał odwiedzić? 

\- Nie.

\- No właśnie. Taka jest prawda Maya. 

Chce mi się płakać. No ale przecież nie będę, to zbyt dziecinne. Płaczą tylko słabi, a ja muszę być silna. 

Wychodzę z domu trzaskając drzwiami. 

Dzwonię do Lucasa. 

\- Zrobimy to? - pytam

\- Zaraz będę. 

Nie wiem czemu. To chyba z tych emocji. Jestem zła i chcę się jakoś wyładować. Przyjeżdża po mnie i jedziemy do niego. 

\- Są w domu? 

\- Nie - mówi 

Zaczynamy się całować a on kładzie mnie na biurko. Ściąga mi bluzkę a ja rozpinam jego spodnie.


	4. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley daje się namówić na spotkanie

POV Maya 

Leżę w łóżku obok Lucasa. Było....spoko. Nie wiem co na to więcej powiedzieć. Po prostu spoko. Niczego więcej nie czuje. Sprawdzam sms i widzę że mama do mnie pisała. Pytała gdzie jestem i mam natychmiast wracać.  
Wychodzę z łóżka i Lucas pyta gdzie idę. 

\- Mama do mnie pisała. Muszę iść 

\- Odwiozę cię- wstał i zaczął się ubierać 

Żegnam się z nim pod domem i wchodzę do środka. 

\- Gdzie byłaś?! - atakuje mama w drzwiach 

Spoglądam za nią i widzę Shawna w kuchni. 

\- Byłam u Lucasa. - mówię od niechcenia 

\- Jest już 1:00 w nocy! 

\- I? I tak bym jeszcze nie spała. 

\- Nie wolno ci się tak włóczyć! 

\- Siedzieliśmy w domu, a potem mnie odwiózł. Z czym masz problem? 

\- Nie mów takim tonem do matki - odezwał się Shawn 

\- Oj błagam, obcy facet nie będzie mnie pouczał. 

\- Shawn nie jest obcy. To już dwa lata odkąd z nami jest. 

\- Maya - wstał Shawn- Szanuj swoją mamę. Niektórzy wychowują się bez rodziców. 

\- Mówisz to żebym się nad tobą zlitowała i była miła? 

\- Nie mówię o sobie, tylko ogólnie. 

\- Dobra nara, idę spać. - wychodzę po schodach do pokoju 

Kładę się na łóżku i piszę do Riley. Wątpię że odpisze. Pewnie już śpi. 

Maya Hart:   
Hej, pewnie już śpisz, więc życzę ci dobrej nocy 😴

Za jakieś pięć minut przyszło mi powiadomienie. 

Riley Matthews:  
Nie śpię, ale dziękuję. 

Ta dziewczyna musi się nauczyć używać emotek. Nie wiem jak mam to traktować. 

Maya Hart:   
Nie jest za późno? 🤔😉 Jutro szkoła 😄 

Riley Matthews:   
Skoro jest tak późno to czemu nie śpisz? 

Chyba pora trochę zarzucić bajerą. 

Maya Hart:   
Myślę o kimś 😉 Mam nadzieję że ta osoba też o mnie myśli 😏 

Riley Matthews:   
Napisz do niego i się spytaj 

Dobra, nie załapała. Ale spokojnie, to dopiero drugi dzień. Albo trzeci. Przecież nie zakocha się we mnie w godzinę. Do tego trzeba czasu. 

Maya Hart:   
Nie chodzi o chłopaka. Chyba już rozumiesz co chcę powiedzieć 🤪 

Riley Matthews:   
Lubisz dziewczyny. 

Maya Hart:  
Konkretną 🙆♀️

Riley Matthews:   
Życzę powodzenia z nią. 

Cholera. 

Maya Hart:  
Możesz mi z nią pomóc ☺️

Riley Matthews:   
No nie wiem. Jak niby? 

Maya Hart:   
Wychodząc gdzieś ze mną 🤪 

Riley Matthews:   
Żeby była zazdrosna czy jak? 

Podsunęła mi pomysł. 

Maya Hart:   
Dokładnie 🤭 

Riley Matthews:  
Nie możesz poprosić jakiejś koleżanki? My się nawet nie znamy. 

No może trochę się pospieszyłam. 

Maya Hart:   
Chodzi o nią, a ona się przyjaźni z resztą moich koleżanek. Zorientowałaby się że coś jest ustawione. No wiesz 😋 

Riley Matthews:   
No dobra. Kiedy i gdzie? I wisisz mi za to pizzę. 

Maya Hart:  
Mogę ci postawić tyle pizz ile chcesz 🍕   
To może jutro pod moją szkołą? 

Riley Matthews:   
Ok, ale jeśli to żart, to nie wiem co ci zrobię. 

Maya Hart:  
Zgodzę się na wszystko, byle z Tobą 🤭🤭🤭 

Riley Matthews:  
Ok. Idę spać, pa. 

Maya Hart:  
Dobrej nocy 💘 

Może ten plan żeby mi pomogła " z dziewczyną " wypali. No bo coś zaczniemy, może się zakocha i wtedy jej powiem że chcę z nią być. Będziemy razem miesiąc i potem wygram zakład. No plan idealny. 

... 

Skończyłam już trening. 

\- Patrzcie na parking - mówię do dziewczyn wychodząc 

Patrzą na mnie dziwnie. 

Wychodzę na parking i widzę Riley. Głową wskazuje jej żeby szła za mną.   
Idziemy i stajemy przy moim samochodzie. 

\- Cześć- zagaduje do niej

\- A co chcesz w zrobić? - mówi ponuro 

\- Eee no wiesz. Możemy się trochę podotykać. 

\- Ee co?! 

\- Znaczy, nie w tym sensie. Nie wiem weź moją rękę czy coś. Albo mnie przytul. 

\- Dobra. To upokarzające. 

\- Moje towarzystwo? 

\- Nie, to co będziemy robić. 

\- Heh tak wyszło. - zerkam w bok i widzę że dziewczyny stoją gdzieś dalej. 

Udają że się nie paczą, ale ja wiem że zerkają co jakiś czas. 

Opieram się o maskę samochodu i przyciągam Riley do siebie. 

\- Chaotycznie- mówi 

\- Sory. Stresuje się. - odpowiadam śmiejąc się 

Trzymam jej dłoń, a ona zawiesza mi drugą ręke na szyi. 

Jej ręka jest taka mała i ciepła. Chwila co? 

\- Długo będziemy tak stać? - ona pyta 

\- Chcesz to możemy zrobić coś więcej żeby było ciekawie- mówię i mrugam okiem 

Przesuwam powoli dłoń na jej tyłek. 

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie 

\- Przepraszam - mówię 

\- Ta dziewczyna się już naoglądała? 

\- Myślę że tak 

\- Super. Czuje się niezręcznie, zakończmy to. 

\- Wsiądźmy do auta. W końcu mam Cię wziąć na pizzę. 

Wsiadamy do auta i odjeżdżamy. 

... 

Przez całą drogę do pizzeri próbuje zagadać. Odpowiada zdawkowo. 

\- Jak w szkole? 

\- Dobrze 

\- A w drużynie? Kiedy macie kolejny mecz? Chętnie przyjdę. 

\- Nie musisz. 

\- Chcę 

\- Ok 

\- To kiedy jest? 

\- W czwartek 

\- W tym tygodniu? 

\- Ta 

Cały czas patrzy za boczną szybę. 

\- Może kiedyś pójdziemy razem pobiegać? 

\- Nie wiem. 

\- Zbywasz mnie? 

\- Trochę 

\- Aha 

Przyznaje, wkurzyła mnie. 

\- Chcę się zaprzyjaźnić - mówię 

\- Skąd wiesz że chcę tego samego? 

\- Nie wiem, ale na to liczę - mrugam do niej okiem 

Spogląda na mnie a potem odwraca wzrok na szybę. 

Podjeżdżamy pod pizzerie. 

\- Którą chcesz? - pytam 

\- A ty? 

\- Obojętnie 

\- Mi też 

\- To ty chciałaś pizzę 

\- Tak tylko palnęłam. 

\- No to powiem im żeby zrobili byle którą. - mówię 

Zamówiłam już i wracam do stolika. 

\- Czemu jesteś do mnie tak uprzedzona? Ostatnio nie byłaś. 

\- Kiedy? - pyta 

\- Po meczu 

\- Nie jestem do ciebie uprzedzona. Tylko nie rozumiem czego chcesz. 

\- Niczego- wzruszam ramionami 

Patrzy na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Chcę żebyś pomogła mi z dziewczyną. 

\- Aha. 

\- To dziś nie wystarczyło? 

\- Nie 

\- Jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? 

\- Nie wiem. Możemy udawać parę. 

\- Cco? 

\- I tak już dziś to robiłyśmy. - mówię wzruszając ramionami 

\- Ale tylko przez chwilę, przed twoją koleżanką. 

\- No a co to za różnica? 

\- Dosyć duża. 

\- Oj no weź. - uderzam ją lekko w ramię 

\- Zastanowię się. 

\- Daj znać. - mrugam okiem 

\- Ta 

...

Zjadłyśmy już pizze. Trochę gadałyśmy o naszym udawanym związku. 

Teraz odwożę ją do domu. 

\- Nie podjeżdżaj gdzieś blisko. 

\- Czemu? 

\- Bo nie 

\- Okej okej. 

\- To gdzie wysiadasz? 

\- Tutaj 

\- Napewno? 

\- Tak 

\- Okej. Do zobaczenia skarbie - mówię 

\- Co? 

\- To tylko żart co do naszego związku 

\- Aha - mówi z poważną miną i wysiada 

\- Ej co jest - wychodzę za nią 

\- Nic. Po prostu nie lubię żartów. 

\- Czemu? To nawet nie był typowy żart. 

\- Nie śmieszą mnie, a szczególnie kpiny. 

\- Ktoś się z Ciebie nabija? 

\- Nie twój interes - odeszła 

Nie idę za nią. Wsiadam do auta i jadę do domu. To tylko zakład, nie muszę się przywiązywać.


	5. Las

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya popełnia błąd

POV Maya 

\- Widzę że dobrze ci idzie z dziewczyną Hart. Jesteście już razem? 

\- Nie. Narazie staram się ją wyrwać. Jak już z nią będę, dam ci znać - mrugam do niej okiem i idę na lekcje 

Wiem że moje działania są bez sensu. No bo przecież mogłabym poprosić Riley by po prostu udawała moją dziewczynę przez miesiąc dla zakładu. I tak ją udaje. Tyle że ja chcę wygrać zakład tak na serio, naprawdę ją w sobie rozkochując. Rano napisała mi że zgadza się na udawanie związku. Teraz tylko czekać aż się zakocha. 

Maya Hart:   
Heeej dziubasku 🤪💘🤪💘🤪💘 

Riley Matthews:   
Mamy udawać tylko przy niej. Ogarnij dupe. 

Maya Hart:  
Ostra jesteś. 

Maya Hart:   
W łóżku też? 😏 No wiesz, mogę ją dla ciebie olać 😉

Riley Matthews:   
🖕🖕🖕

Maya Hart:   
Auć 

Riley Matthews:   
Mam lekcje. Pa 

Maya Hart:  
Do zobaczenia kochanie. 💖 Nie mogę się doczekać aż wrócisz do domu.💞💞 Będę czekać w łóżku. 🥰😍🥰😍 

Riley Matthews:   
🤦♀️ 

Mam nowe hobby. Denerwowanie Riley. Ona tylko udaje, a tak naprawdę ją to kręci. 

\- Dalej gnębisz tą dziewczynę? - pyta Zay kiedy siadam w ławce. 

Siedzimy obok siebie na fizyce. 

\- Uwodzę - mówię mu 

Wzdycha. 

\- No nie wiem 

\- Chcę tylko to wygrać. Zresztą, za miesiąc już jej więcej nie będę widzieć. - wzruszam ramionami 

... 

Czekam na Riley w umówionym miejscu. Mówiłam jej żeby podała adres to po nią pojadę, ale uparła się że nie.   
Ah te kobiety. 

\- Trochę się spóźniłaś kochanie - mówię opierając się o samochód 

\- Przestań 

\- No dobra dobra. Mam nowy plan. Nie afiszujmy się z naszym związkiem. 

\- Naszym czym? 

\- No tym udawanym 

\- A, no tak 

\- Chyba że chcesz, to może przestać być udawany - mówię i przyciągam ją do siebie

\- Nie chcę - odepchnęła mnie 

Puszczam jej oczko. 

Odsuwam się od auta i otwieram jej drzwi pasażera. 

\- Zapraszam- mówię trzymając drzwi 

\- Gdzie jedziemy? 

\- Uprowadzam Cię do lasu. - odpowiadam - Wsiadaj, jedziemy na spacer. 

\- Teraz tak się zastanawiam co do tego lasu. - mówi 

Zaśmiałam się i wsiadła do auta. Zamykam drzwi i też wsiadam. 

... 

Spacerujemy sobie ścieżką. 

\- Po co tu jesteśmy? Tu nie ma twojej ukochanej - mówi 

\- Za to jesteś ty. - mówię lekko potrącając ją biodrem

Wywraca oczami. 

\- Przecież widujemy się żeby twoja laska była zazdrosna. 

\- No tak, ale chcę Cię też poznać- zatrzymała się kiedy to powiedziałam 

\- A skąd wiesz że ja też chcę? 

\- Tego nie wiem - podchodzę do niej- Ale mam na to nadzieje - stoję już tak blisko że nasze buty prawie się stykają 

Riley kładzie mi dłoń na klatce piersiowej i odsuwa. 

\- Przestań. 

\- Masz chłopaka? 

\- Nie 

\- No to co ci szkodzi? 

\- Czemu grasz na dwa fronty? 

\- Ja pierwsza zapytałam. 

\- Nie mam. Teraz ty odpowiadaj. 

\- Wcale nie gram na dwa fronty. 

\- Nie? To czemu podrywasz dwie dziewczyny? 

\- A może jedna to przykrywka? 

\- Po co? 

\- Po to żeby zbliżyć się do drugiej. 

\- Więc na tym pozostańmy i skończ mnie podrywać kiedy jej tu nie ma. 

\- Ty chyba nie rozumiesz. 

\- To mnie oświeć. - trzepła mnie w ramię 

\- Z przyjemnością.- przyciągam ją do siebie i całuję 

Nasze usta świetnie ze sobą współpracują. Lepiej niż moje i Lucasa.... chwila co? 

Nie pewnie łapię mnie za kark. Wplatam dłoń w jej włosy. Po chwili przyciągam ją jeszcze bliżej, a ona całkiem owija moją szyje rękami. 

Za jakiś czas szybko się odsuwa. 

\- Co my robimy? - pyta 

\- Całujemy się, a co? 

\- Nic. Idę już do domu. 

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Nie pisz do mnie. - zaczyna biec

\- Riley czekaj - doganiam ją - Coś zrobiłam nie tak? Pospieszyłam się? 

Nie odpowiada mi tylko biegnie dalej. Zatrzymuje się i stoję. Nie będę za nią biec. Napiszę do niej potem. 

... 

Podjeżdżam do domu. Kiedy wchodzę, widzę że Shawn szykuje się do wyjścia. 

\- Była jakaś dziwna jak dzwoniła. A co jeśli ktoś ją skrzywdził albo coś się stało? 

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze Shawn? - mówi mu moja mama i przytula na pożegnanie 

\- Rzygne - mówię przechodząc obok 

Shawn wychodzi a ja siadam na kanapie włączając telewizor. Mama podchodzi i go wyłącza. 

\- Hej! Oglądałam!

\- Gdzie byłaś?! 

\- Na spacerze. - mówię patrząc w telefon 

\- U Lucasa? 

\- Na spacerze. - przeglądam insta

\- Mów prawdę. 

\- Na spacerze. - o Zay dodał jakieś nowe zdjęcie 

\- I kogo całowałaś na tym spacerze? 

\- Na spacerze. Znaczy... co? O czym ty mówisz? 

\- Popatrz w lustro. 

Sprawdzam się w aparacie w telefonie. Mam trochę rozmazaną szminkę. 

\- Rozmazałam się jak piłam sok 

\- Z pewnością - mówi mama

Wstaję i idę na górę. 

Maya:  
Nie uwierzysz co zrobiłam.😁

Zay:   
Uwierzę, po tobie można się wiele spodziewać. 

Maya:  
Całowałam się z Riley. 😙

Zay:   
Co? Już? Tak szybko? 

Maya:   
Chyba jest obrażona, albo udaje. Nie wiem. Mówiła żebym do niej nie pisała, więc napisze. 😜

Zay:   
No tak, to normalne że nie słuchasz ludzi. 😶

Maya:  
I tak mnie kochasz 🙄🥰 

Zay:  
Nigdy nie przestanę 💪💞 

Zmieniam dymek czatu, żeby zobaczyć wiadomości od Lucasa. 

Lucas:   
I jak? 

Maya:  
Nie bądź zły. Całowałam ją. 

Lucas:   
Tak szybko? 

Maya:  
Tak wyszło. 

Lucas:  
Całuje lepiej ode mnie? 

Maya:   
Oczywiście że nie. 

Tak na serio, to ona całuje o wiele lepiej. Wolę mu tego nie mówić. I tak już jest zazdrosny, że ją wyrywam. Nie dziwię się mu. W końcu to tak jakby zdrada. 

Dobra napiszę do Riley. 

Maya Hart:   
Możemy zwolnić jeśli chcesz.


	6. Kłótnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama Time

POV Maya 

Jest sobota i nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić. Nie chce mi się nigdzie iść. Schodzę do kuchni na śniadanie. 

\- Maya, jedziemy dziś do Shawna. - mówi mama 

\- Co? 

\- No. On chce żebyś kogoś poznała. 

\- Niby kogo? Jego ojca? Po co? 

\- Nie. Wiesz, Shawn...

\- Ma dziecko? - pytam ze śmiechem - Dobra mniejsza. Ja nigdzie nie jade. Muszę się dziś uczyć. 

\- Z pewnością.- mówi i wychodzi z kuchni 

Kiedy jem płatki, dostaję wiadomość od Riley. 

Riley Matthews:   
Zakończmy naszą znajomość. 

Maya Hart:   
No weź, przecież ci się podobało 😜 

Odczytała i nie odpisała. No super. 

Maya:   
Babineaux pomóż. 

Zay:   
Co znów zrobiłaś... 

Maya:   
No bo pocałowałam wczoraj Riley i teraz ona chce zakończyć znajomość. 

Zay:   
Po co ją pocałowałaś? To nie za szybko? 

Maya:   
Po prostu chcę wygrać ten zakład. Po tym jak ją poderwe mam z nią być przez miesiąc. Chcę to zrobić jak najszybciej. 

Zay:   
Dobra. A wiesz gdzie mieszka? Możesz tam pojechać. 

Maya:   
Nie wiem gdzie. Nie chciała powiedzieć. 

Zay:   
To jedź pod jej szkołę. 

Maya:  
Jest sobota. 

Zay:   
To jedź w poniedziałek. 

Maya:   
No dobra. A tak wgl, to masz dziś czas? Mama chce żebym jechała z nią do Shawna. 

Zay:   
Jadę z rodzicami do ciotki. A zresztą, co ci szkodzi jechać do Shawna? 

Maya:  
To że go nie lubię. Chyba ma dziecko.

Zay:   
Lol. 

Zay:  
To powodzenia życzę. 🤣🤣 Będziesz siostrą hahah

Maya:   
Nigdy 🖕

Zay:  
😘 

Kończę śniadanie i wkładam miskę do zmywarki. Idę się przebrać i wymykam oknem. 

POV Riley 

\- Isadora, doradź mi. 

\- Jeśli jej nie chcesz to ja się z nią umówię - mówi z uśmiechem

\- Wiesz że Farkle to słyszy? - pytam ją 

\- Już się przyzwyczaiłem... 

Spytałam się ich, co mam zrobić z Mayą. Rano napisałam jej że chce zakończyć znajomość. Teraz nie jestem pewna czy chcę. Powiedziała mi że to mnie podrywa, a nie tamtą dziewczynę. Nie wiem co robić. 

\- Błagam chodźmy gdzieś - mówię do nich 

\- Gdzie? - pyta Farkle 

\- Gdziekolwiek. 

Wychodzimy z domu i idziemy się włóczyć. Rzadko to robię, ale czasem tak się nudzę że to jedyne rozwiązanie. 

Idziemy chodnikiem i widzę że ktoś biegnie w naszą stronę. Ma na sobie bluzę a an niej kurtkę jeansową. Ma założony kaptur więc nie widać kto to. Wpada na nas. 

\- Co robisz?! - zaczyna Isadora 

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! - mówi i ściąga kaptur 

Chwila. To Maya!

Dziwnie rozgląda się na boki. Stoi tyłem do mnie więc mnie nie widzi. 

\- Możemy już iść? - pytam 

Maya natychmiast się odwraca. 

\- Riley? - podchodzi do mnie - Pogadamy?

\- Nie 

\- Oj no weź - uśmiecha się 

Jej uśmiech jest irytujący. Jest idealny ale mnie irytuje. Tak sądzę. 

\- Czyli to jest ta Maya? - pyta Isadora 

\- Tak. Możesz ją sobie wziąć. - mówię i wywracam oczami 

Isadora unosi do niej brwi. Tak chyba próbuje zarywać do ludzi. Nie dziwię się że tylko Farkle na to poleciał. 

Uśmiech Mayi trochę się skrzywił. 

\- Okej Riley - zwraca się do mnie - Proponuje spacer. 

\- Daj mi spokój. Wczoraj też miał być zwykłym spacer! 

\- Moja wina że tak na mnie działasz? - mówi wskazując na siebie rękami 

\- Odwal się 

\- Przepraszam - podchodzi jeszcze bliżej ale się odsuwam 

\- Słuchaj ja nie lece na dziewczyny... - zaczynam ale przerywa nam jakieś auto 

Wychodzi z niego kobieta i szybko do nas podchodzi. 

\- Maya Penelope Hart! Do auta natychmiast! - mówi głośno 

\- Nie ma opcji! - odpowiada 

\- Wsiadaj w tej chwili! 

\- Nigdzie nie jadę! 

To chyba jej mama. Podchodzi do niej i łapie ją za kołnierz kurtki. 

\- Wsiadaj 

\- Nie 

\- Jeśli nie wsiądziesz, to będzie twój koniec z drużyną. 

\- Nie zrobisz tego - Maya odsuwa się od niej 

\- Owszem, zrobię. 

\- Mamo, muszę pogadać z Riley. 

\- Wcale nie musimy gadać. Jedź do domu - mówię

\- Pomocna jesteś - odpowiada sarkastycznie Maya 

\- To ty zaczynasz. 

\- Słuchaj mała.... - podchodzi do mnie ale jej mama blokuje jej drogę 

\- To ty słuchaj. Masz szlaban do odwołania jeśli teraz nie wsiądziesz do auta. 

\- No i co?! Pojadę do niego z Tobą i co?! Co to da?! Nienawidzę go! 

\- Nie mów tak- mówi jej mama 

\- Będę tak mówić. - omija matkę i podchodzi do mnie - Jak moja mama sobie pojedzie to pogadamy? 

\- Nie 

\- Riley... 

\- Maya, wiedz że poniesiesz tego konsekwencje. - jej mama wsiada do auta

\- Już to widzę - mówi pod nosem Maya 

\- Farkle, Smackle, chodźmy. - odwracam się żeby odejść ale Maya mnie zatrzymuje 

\- Pogadajmy do cholery! 

\- Nie! Puść mnie. 

\- Dobra zostaw ją - Farkle odsuwa ode mnie Maye 

\- Bo? 

\- Bo ja tak mówię - bierze mnie za ramię i odchodzimy 

POV Maya 

Japierdole, to jedyne dobre określenie do tej sytuacji. 

Dwie kłótnie na raz. Nie było tak źle dopóki matka się nie przypelętała. Nie chcę jechać do Shawna. Aż tak bardzo chce żebym go polubiła? Poza tym tata wraca. Ciekawe co zrobi. 

Idę na boisko. Muszę się wyżyć na piłce.

... 

Strzelam do bramki już dwadzieścia minut. 

\- Coś cię trapi Hart? - pyta ktoś za mną 

Odwracam się i widzę Carle. 

\- Z Riley nie wychodzi? Chcesz się poddać? 

\- Nie. Za nic w świecie nie oddam ci opaski. 

\- Zobaczymy. - mówi 

\- A spierdalaj - mówię i odchodzę 

Idę do mojego zaprzyjaźnionego sklepu. Sprzedawca zawsze sprzedaje mi alko i fajki. Jest trzy lata starszy.

\- Jak leci? - pytam Josha

\- Bardzo dobrze. To co zawsze? 

\- Ta. 

Uśmiecha się i kładzie na lade paczke papierosów i piwo. 

Płacę mu i macham na pożegnanie. 

Siedzę w pokoju i oglądam serial na laptopie. Wypiłam już piwo i palę chyba czwartego papierosa. W pokoju jest już trochę nadymione ale nie chcę mi się otwierać okna. 

... 

Jest już 8:00, mama pewnie zaraz wróci. Rano idzie do pracy, chociaż jest niedziela. 

Przestałam już oglądać serial i tak sobie myślę. W co ja się wpakowałam? Mam poderwać obcą laskę, której nawet nie znam. Jeszcze Shawn ją trenuje. Ja jestem hetero, ona też. Ja mam chłopaka, nie wiem jak ona. I od tego ma zależeć to czy nie stracę opaski kapitana? Jestem pojebana. 

Maya Hart:   
Pogadajmy. 

Napisałam do niej, ale wątpię że odpisze. Może nawet mnie zablokowała? 

Cholera. Nie mogę przegrać tego zakładu. Piłka nożna jest dla mnie zbyt ważna. Kocham ten sport. Kiedy gram, to czuje się niesamowicie. Zapominam o tym że tata odszedł, że mama jest z Shawn'em. 

O, Riley odczytała wiadomość. Coś piszę. Pisze już minutę. Może to będzie długa wiadomość. 

Minęły już trzy minuty i wiadomość w końcu doszła. 

Riley Matthews:  
Nie. 

Się dziewczyna rozpisała. 

Maya Hart:  
No weź. Proszę Riley. Spotkajmy się jutro czy coś. 🙏

Riley Matthews:   
No nie wiem. 

Maya Hart:  
Proszę Proszę Proszę Proszę Proszę 🥺

Riley Matthews:   
Może. 

Maya Hart:  
😃😃😃 

Maya Hart:   
Będę u ciebie o 5:00. Napisz adres. 😁 

Riley Matthews:   
Nie przyjeżdżaj po mnie. 

Maya Hart:   
To czekam jutro obok tej pizzeri w której byłyśmy.

Odczytała i nie odpisała. Boże ale do niej trudno dotrzeć. Zjebałam tym pocałunkiem. Gdyby nie to, nie byłaby taka uprzedzona. I jeszcze powiedziałam jej że to ona mi się podoba. Kurwa co mnie podkusiło. To pewnie dlatego że nigdy nie podrywałam dziewczyny. Nie wiem jak się za to zabrać. Zay musi mi pomóc, ale dziś nie ma czasu. 

POV Riley 

No i po co ja jej odpisałam? Kurde. Podobał mi się ten pocałunek. Nie powiem że nie. Ale między nami nie może niczego być. Jeszcze to jak traktuje swoją mamę. Nie podoba mi się to. Rodziców powinno się szanować. Nie każdy ma to szczęście by z nimi być. 

Dzwonię do wujka. 

\- Mogę dziś nocować u Smackle? 

\- Dobra. A o której po Ciebie przyjechać rano? 

\- O 11:00? - jestem zmęczona, wstanę dosyć późno 

\- Do zobaczenia. 

\- Do zobaczenia. - odpowiada i się rozłączam 

\- Mogę - mówię do Smackle 

\- Okej. Oglądamy film? - pyta 

\- Ale ja wybieram. - mówię 

Włącza Netflixa na laptopie. 

\- Smackle? 

\- Tak? 

\- Powinnam się z nią jutro spotkać? Czuje że ryzykuje i że zostanę zraniona.

\- Kto nie ryzykuje ten nie pije szampana. - odpowiada

\- Aż dziwię się że ty to mówisz. 

\- Ja dałam szansę Farkle'owi. I nie żałuję. 

Uśmiecham się do niej. 

Wciąż się waham. Nie ufam do końca Mayi. Muszę ją lepiej poznać.


	7. Koktajl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozmowa o pocałunku.

POV Maya 

Kurwa. Kompletnie nie mam pomysłu na Riley. Te laski są takie skomplikowane. Myślałam że jak będę stanowcza i od razu rzucę tekstem że mi się podoba i ją pocałuje to się uda. Że na to poleci. Ale nie, to jest na nią za proste.

Jest poniedziałek i zaraz zaczynają się lekcje. Może powinnam napisać do Riley czy coś. 

Dobra Maya nie. Nie rób tego. 

Nie zrobię tego bo wiem że coś zjebie. Chociaż tyle że się zgodziła na dzisiejsze spotkanie. 

Siedzę w ławce i podchodzi do mnie Sarah. 

\- Czego? - pytam ponuro 

\- Jestem ciekawa jak tam z Riley. Jesteście razem? 

\- Przelizałam to chyba moje. 

\- Co?! Całowałyście się już?! - krzyknęła 

Kilka osób na nas spojrzało a ja zatkałam jej buzię ręką. 

\- Ciszej. Nie muszą wiedzieć że podrywam laske. 

\- I tak się przecież dowiedzą, jak już z nią będziesz. No wiesz Carla będzie chcieć dowody. 

\- Kurwa na co ja się zgadzałam! - mówię dosyć głośno 

W tym samym momencie nauczyciel wchodzi do klasy. 

\- Hart, język. 

\- Przepraszam- odpowiadam szybko 

\- Chcesz się poddać? - pyta mnie 

\- Nie. 

\- Wątpię że wyrwiesz ją w miesiąc. Zostały ci trzy tygodnie. 

\- Dam radę. 

\- No nie wiem. 

\- Jak mówię że dam rade, to dam rade. 

... 

Zaraz zaczynam trening. Żegnam się z Lucasem i wchodzę na boisko. 

\- Co tam Hart? - pyta trenerka

\- A co ma być? 

\- Żadnych energetyków, alkoholu i papierosów? 

\- Wiadomo. 

\- Tak? Bo wiesz, widziałam Cię ostatnio jak wychodzisz z tym ze sklepu. 

\- Co? Kiedy? To nie mogłam być ja. 

\- Wczoraj. 

\- To napewno nie ja. - mówię i się uśmiecham 

\- Uwieczniłam to. - wyjęła telefon i pokazała mi zdjęcie 

\- Ah ci stalkerzy. - mówię z uśmiechem 

\- Słuchaj, przestaniesz, albo wylatujesz z drużyny. Ty decyduj. 

\- Ale...

\- Żadnych ale. 

Wzdycham i idę po piłkę. 

\- Co chciała? - pyta Carla 

\- Gada bez sensu 

\- Dobra dziewczyny, jeden na jeden na rozgrzewkę! - woła trenerka 

\- Grasz? - pyta Carla 

\- Wiadomo 

Zawsze w jeden na jeden, gram przeciwko Carli. Jest lepsza od innych dziewczyn (poza mną oczywiście) więc pojedynek z nią, to przyjemność. 

... 

Po treningu siedzimy w szatni. Gadamy o meczu. Gramy w piątek z jakimś liceum. Nawet ich nie znam. Rzadko interesuje się z kim gramy. Ważne żeby dać z siebie wszystko podczas meczu i to tyle. 

\- Hart, twój ukochany nie jest zazdrosny o twoją nową miłość? - zaczyna Carla

\- Nie jest, nie ma o co.

Coś do mnie dociera. 

\- Ej która jest godzina? 

\- 4:20 - Sarah sprawdza na telefonie 

\- Cholera, Riley - krzyczę i wybiegam z szatni. 

Biegnę przez parking do auta. 

Zapomniałam telefonu! 

Zawracam i biegnę z powrotem do szkoły. 

Wpadam do szatni i łapie telefon.

\- Spokojnie bo w coś wpadniesz. 

\- Ty też, jak będziesz mieć tylu na boku - dogryzam jej j wybiegam

Wsiadam do auta i odjeżdżam. 

Kiedy wbiegam do domu jest już 4:42. 

\- Maya, mamy do pogadania. Dzwoniła pani trener.... 

\- Nie teraz, spieszę się. - mówię szybko i biegnę się przebrać 

Chociaż tyle że prysznic wzięłam w szkole. 

Szybko ubieram się w jakieś wygodne ubrania i wybiegam z domu. 

Pieniądze! 

Wracam z powrotem do domu. 

\- Mamo, potrzebuję pieniędzy. 

\- To idź do pracy. 

\- Mamo, to pilne. 

Wyciąga pieniądze z portfela i mi daje. 

\- Dziękuję, kocham Cię. 

Wybiegam i wsiadam do auta. 

Kiedy chce odpalić, wypadają mi kluczyki. 

\- Ugh! 

Schylam się i ich szukam. 

W końcu je znajduję i odpalam samochód. 

...

Podjeżdżam pod pizzerie i jest już 5:10.   
Cholerne korki. 

Widzę że Riley chce odejść. Szybko wyskakuje z auta i za nią biegnę. 

\- Hej, cześć, już jestem. Przepraszam, miałam trening. 

\- Dobra. 

\- Serio? Nie jesteś zła ani nic? 

\- Jestem, ale co to da? - pyta unosząc brew 

Uśmiechnęłam się na to bo wygląda słodko. 

\- Coś cię śmieszy? - pyta 

\- Co? Mnie? Nie! - mówię natychmiast 

\- Dobra. To co robimy? 

\- Może masz ochotę na koktajl? Albo przejażdżkę samochodem? 

\- Nie wsiąde z Tobą do auta. 

\- Już raz ze mną jechałaś - puszczam do niej oczko 

\- To było zanim mnie pocałowałaś. 

\- Oh, ok. Czyli ten pocałunek wszystko zjebał? 

\- Nie lubię jak ktoś przeklina. - mówi wywracając oczami 

\- Okej, przestanę. 

\- Idziemy czy nie? - pyta z irytacją 

\- Ee jasne, chodźmy. 

Kiedy idziemy, nie próbuje jej złapać za rękę. To za wcześnie. Skoro ten pocałunek tak to skomplikował, to wolę zacząć od nowa. Na spokojnie. 

\- No więc, ile masz lat? - pytam 

\- Chcesz mnie przelecieć? 

\- Nie! Nie! Po prostu z ciekawości pytam. - trochę spanikowałam

\- 16. 

\- Oki. 

\- Zaraz muszę wracać. 

\- Jest dopiero 5:47. 

\- Mówiłam że wrócę o 6:30. Na nogach to trochę potrwa. 

\- Odwiozę cię. 

\- Nie

\- Poza tym, jest zimno. 

\- Jest kwiecień. 

\- To nie znaczy że nie może być zimno. 

\- Daj spokój. 

\- Ok. 

Chwilę jest cicho. 

\- Może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? - pytam 

\- Nie. 

\- No dalej. 

\- Ty pierwsza. 

\- No więc, mam dwóch kumpli, Lucas'a i Zay'a. Ulubiony sport, wiadomo że piłka nożna. Lubię tylko plastyke i wf. Nie cierpię nauczycieli i konfidentów. Teraz ty. 

\- Też mam dwoje przyjaciół. Farkla i Smackle...

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i się zaśmiałam. 

\- Przepraszam - mówię śmiejąc się - Farkle i Smackle? Kto ich tak skrzywdził? - wciąż się śmieje 

Ona też się uśmiecha. Chyba szczerze. 

\- Tak samo zareagowałam gdy ich poznałam. - zaśmiała się 

\- Kontynuuj. - mówię 

\- No więc, też lubię piłkę nożną, co zresztą już wiesz. Oprócz tego, lubię każdą lekcje oprócz plastyki. 

\- Chwila co? Nie lubisz plastyki? Dlaczego? - pytam 

\- Brzydko maluję. 

\- Cóż, ja z platyki jestem świetna. Mogę ci pomóc. - mówię z uśmiechem 

\- Prywatne lekcje z Mayą Hart? 

\- Dokładnie. 

\- No nie wiem. Jestem okropna w tych sprawach. 

\- Nauczę Cię. 

\- Da się nauczyć plastyki? - pyta

\- Wszystko się da - mówię i patrzę jej w oczy

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odwróciła wzrok. 

... 

Gadamy tak jeszcze przez pół godziny. Jest już 6:30 p.m i Riley musi iść. 

\- Odprowadzę Cię - mówię 

\- Nie 

\- Nie chcę żebyś szła sama. 

\- Ale nie do mojego domu. Rozejdziemy się wcześniej. - mówi 

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - kłaniam sie lekko głową 

Zaśmiała się i idziemy. 

Jest trochę cicho, ale nie jest niezręcznie. 

Trzymam dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki, a nasze ramiona zderzają się co jakiś czas. 

\- Fajnie się z tobą gadało. Chętnie bym to powtórzyła. - mówi 

\- Naprawdę? - pytam z nadzieją 

\- Nie 

\- Oh.. 

\- Żartuje. 

\- Myślałam że nie lubisz żartów. - mówię patrząc na nią 

\- Nie lubię drwin. - poprawiła mnie 

\- To jak? Powtórzymy to? Jutro? 

\- W środę mam test więc jutro muszę się uczyć. - odpowiada

\- No to w czwartek. 

\- Zastanowię się 

Przygryzam wargę. Widać że gra niedostępną. 

Mój telefon dzwoni. Wyciągam go z kurtki i widzę że to Lucas. 

Odrzucam połączenie. Idzie mi z Riley tak dobrze że nie chcę tego przerywać. 

\- Maya? 

\- Tak? 

\- Ten pocałunek... nie był zły. Ale, ja nie lubię dziewczyn w ten sposób. 

\- Jasne, rozumiem. Przepraszam za wtedy. 

\- Spoko. Już nie daleko, możesz zawrócić. 

\- Tak jak obiecałam- uśmiecham się - Ale możemy przybyć piątkę na pożegnanie? - pytam 

\- Oczywiście 

Przybijamy piątkę i odchodzi. 

Wracając do auta, dzwonię do Lucasa. 

\- No co tam? - pytam 

\- Jesteś z Riley? 

\- Już nie. 

\- To może się spotkamy? 

\- No spoko. Mam tu auto to przyjadę po ciebie. 

\- Okej, czekam. 

\- Do zobaczenia.

\- Cześć kochanie. 

Rozłączam się i idę po samochód. 

... 

Wracam od Lucasa o 9:38 p.m. Najpierw poszliśmy na spacer do parku a potem siedzieliśmy u niego i oglądaliśmy jakiś film. 

\- Co ja mówiłam o wracaniu do domu o tej porze? - atakuje mnie mama gdy wchodzę do domi

\- Przepraszam. - mówię 

\- Dzwoniła pani trener. Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? 

\- Nie 

\- Masz 16 lat, co ty sobie myślisz? 

\- Przepraszam no. 

\- To nie jest pierwszy raz. Już ci mówiłam, że naprawdę wylecisz z tej drużyny. Trenerka też mówiła. 

\- Poprawię się - mówię to choć wiem że tak nie będzie 

Robię sobie tosty i idę do pokoju. Piszę do Riley. 

Maya Hart:   
Fajnie było 💖 

Riley Matthews:   
Ten jeden raz się z tobą zgodzę. 

Uśmiecham się na tą wiadomość. 

Tylko że to nie powinno mnie cieszyć. Co jest kurde?


	8. 0,7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy dręczy Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dostępne na Wattpadzie  
> Sabcarpenter_pl

POV Maya 

Wciąż trudno mi uwierzyć że Riley się wczoraj podobało. Jedyny minus to to, że twierdzi że nie lubi dziewczyn. Pewnie chciała mnie spławić, żebym nie liczyła na związek czy coś. Nie liczę na związek. Chcę tylko wygrać ten zakład. 

Idę korytarzem i spotykam wzrok pani trener. Odwracam się i idę gdzieś indziej. Nie mam ochoty na gadanie z nią. 

Kiedy idę do klasy na drodze staje mi Rene. 

\- Widziałam Cię wczoraj 

\- Eee gratuluje? 

\- Z Riley Cię widziałam. 

\- Aa no byłam z nią a co?

\- Jak wam idzie? 

\- A co? Carla się obawia? - pytam ze złośliwym uśmiechem 

\- Napewno nie ciebie Hart- mówi za mną Carla 

Odwracam się do niej. 

\- A może powinnaś - mówię 

\- Z pewnością. Wiesz że wiecznie nie będę czekać. Masz miesiąc i jak nie będzie twoja to przegrywasz. Opaska moja. 

\- Miesiąc, powiadasz? Dam radę. Zobaczysz. A o opasce nawet nie marz. 

\- Zobaczymy Hart - poklepała mnie po głowie i odeszła. 

Nie cierpię jak tak robi. Kiedyś chyba odgryzę jej rękę. 

\- Siema - podchodzi Zay 

\- Cześć. Muszę z tobą pogadać. 

\- Dawaj 

POV Riley 

\- Hej Riley - wita się Farkle 

\- Hej 

\- Uczymy się dziś razem? 

\- Jasne. Przyjdź. 

Ktoś popchnął mnie na szafkę. 

\- Patrz jak łazisz - mówi Missy i przyciska mnie do szafek 

\- Zostaw ją - mówi Farkle 

\- Jak będę chciała to to zrobię. Poza tym, nie broń tej dziwki. Jest w drużynie bo sypia z trenerem. 

Już nawet tego nie komentuje. Wszyscy uczniowie tak myślą. To nie jest prawda a ja nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć. 

\- Odwal się Missy - mówię spokojnie

Zadzwonił dzwonek. 

\- Masz szczęście - uderza mnie w ramię i odchodzi 

\- Nie ma to jak dobry początek dnia - mówię do Farkla i idziemy na lekcje. 

... 

Po lekcjach idę z Farklem do jego samochodu. Mam urodziny w grudniu więc jeszcze nie mam szesnastu lat więc nie mogę prowadzić. 

\- Jemu też dajesz? - woła Missy kiedy wsiadam 

Jak ja jej nienawidzę. 

POV Maya 

\- W sobotę masz być w domu. Mamy gości. - mówi mama

\- Nie będzie mnie 

\- Nie wystawimy Shawna drugi raz. 

\- To ja go wystawie a nie ty. Ja nie chcę poznawać jego dziecka czy kto to jest. 

\- Ale ja chcę poznać. 

\- To poznaj. Kto ci broni. - wzruszam ramionami 

\- Nie możemy się zachowywać jak normalni ludzie? 

\- My nie jesteśmy normalni. A zresztą, byłaś u niego ostatnio. 

\- Nie było jej w domu. 

\- O widzisz. Nie tylko ja mam wywalone. 

Przerywa nam dzwonek do drzwi. 

Idę otworzyć i w drzwiach zastaje tatę. 

\- Cześć - mówię 

Nie odpowiada tylko wchodzi do środka. 

\- Gdzie on jest? - mówi i podchodzi do mamy 

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Wynoś się - odpowiada mu mama 

\- Gdzie jest Shawn?! 

\- Kermit wyjdź! 

Trochę się boje więc się nie odzywam. 

\- Czemu drzwi są otwarte? - pyta Shawn wchodząc do środka 

Widzi mojego ojca i podchodzi do mojej mamy. 

\- Cześć Katy. Hej młoda - mówi do mnie 

\- Odsuń się od niej i wyjdź - mówi tata 

\- To ty wyjdź - mówi Shawn 

\- Słuchaj! - tata łapie Shawna za koszulkę i unosi pięść 

\- Zostaw go! - staję przed Shawnem 

\- Wolisz jego ode mnie? - pyta mnie tata 

\- Nie wiem. 

Shawn przyciąga mnie lekko za siebie. 

\- Daj im spokój i odejdź - mówi spokojnie odpycha rękę taty 

\- Kermit, minęły dwa lata. Odejdź stąd. - mówi mama 

\- A jebcie się! - powiedział i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami 

Shawn przytula moją mamę. 

Idę do swojego pokoju. Otwieram okno i palę. Często to robię. 

Nie rozumiem co się stało z tatą. Przecież on taki nie był. Chyba. Przeważnie nie było mnie w domu bo łaziłam z Zay'em i Lucasem. Może jak mama płakała to płakała przez niego. Nie wiem, bo nigdy jej nie spytałam. Wygodniej było być po stronie taty bo na wszystko mi pozwalał. Mogłam być u Lucas'a do której chciałam. Mogłam sobie wychodzić z domu kiedy chciałam. Zero konsekwencji. To nie było dobre, ale było wygodne. 

Do pokoju wchodzi mama. Zrywam się i upuszczam papierosa na podłogę. 

\- Skąd to masz? - pyta   
Ostatnio po tym jak dzwoniła pani trener, mama kazała mi oddać fajki. Oddałam jej jedną paczkę a drugą schowałam do szafki. 

Nie odpowiedziałam tylko podniosłam fajke z podłogi i wyrzuciłam za okno. 

\- Już nie będę 

\- Ciągle to samo. Oddaj mi je. Wszystkie. 

Wzdycham i oddaje jej wszystkie jakie mam. 

\- To już uzależnienie. 

\- Z pewnością - wywracam oczami 

\- Mam dość Maya. Twoje zachowanie jest karygodne. 

\- Huh. Co w związku z tym? 

\- Oddaj telefon. 

\- Co? 

\- Masz karę. Oddaj telefon. 

\- Nie

\- Oddaj. Odzyskasz go za dwa tygodnie. 

\- Nie 

\- Miesiąc? 

\- Nie - wzdycham i oddaję jej telefon 

I jak ja mam poderwać Riley bez telefonu? 

Wychodzi z pokoju z moim telefonem. 

Wymykam się oknem i idę do sklepu. Kupuję sobie paczkę. Z papierosami jest mi lepiej. Chyba kupię sobie vapa. Mniej hajsu na to idzie. 

Idę do parku do mojej miejscówki. Często tu bywam. Nikt tu nie chodzi więc można na spokojnie się napić lub zapalić. 

Rene też tu teraz jest. 

\- Siema - mówię 

\- Hej. Pożyczysz mi telefon? Chcę żeby Zay tu przyszedł. 

\- Nie masz swojego? 

\- Czy gdybym miała to prosiłabym o twój? - pytam sarkastycznie 

\- Myślę że nie - odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu podając mi telefon 

Rene:   
Przyjdź do parku / Maya

Zay:   
Zaraz będę. 

Rene:  
Kup coś po drodze. 

Zay:  
To Maya czy Rene? 

Rene:   
Domyśl się debilu. 

Zay:   
Ok, Maya. 

\- Po co chcesz żeby tu przyszedł? 

\- Chcę z nim pogadać. 

\- Nie wolisz z Lucasem? 

\- To nie to samo. 

\- No ok. A jak ci się układa z Lucasem? 

\- Jakoś. Nie wiem. Nigdy się w nikim nie zakochałam. Jestem z nim tak po prostu. Lubimy się. - wzruszam ramionami 

Wyciągam papierosy z kurtki. 

\- Chcesz? - pytam 

\- Zawsze - bierze jednego 

Zapalam jej i siedzimy tak paląc. 

\- Który to dzisiaj? - pyta wskazując głową na papierosa

\- Dopiero drugi. Właśnie dlatego nie mam telefonu. Przyłapali mnie i mam szlaban. 

\- Ouu. 

... 

Zay wchodzi przez bramkę i do nas podchodzi. 

\- Hej - przytulamy się 

\- I co przyniosłeś? 

Wyciągnął małą flaszkę 0,7. Tego nawet flaszką nie powinno się nazywać. 

\- 0,7 na trzech? Jebło ci? 

\- Nie pozwolę ci się upić. Kocham Cię i o ciebie dbam. 

\- Też Cię kocham, ale mogłeś się postarać - puszczam mu oczko 

Siadamy na ławce i kładę głowę na jego ramieniu. Pijemy na zmianę i wypiliśmy wszystko może w dwie minuty.   
Opowiedziałam mu czemu nie mam telefonu. 

\- To co teraz z Riley? - pyta chłopak 

\- Poradzę sobie. Jak zawsze. 

\- Błagam, wygraj ten zakład. Nie mów Carli że ci to mówię, ale uważam że jesteś lepszym kapitanem od niej - mówi Rene

\- Każdy to wie kochanie - mówię - Wygram wygram. 

... 

Wchodzę do domu. 

\- Piłaś? - pyta mama 

\- Lol nie. 

\- Chuchnij 

\- Po co? - i tak żułam cztery gumy więc niczego niw wyczuje

\- No chuchnij 

Chuchnęłam i patrzę na mamę wyczekując. 

\- No dobra. 

Uśmiecham się i idę do pokoju. 

Jutro chyba pojadę po lekcjach do Riley. W sensie pod szkołę, bo nie wiem gdzie mieszka. Niby mamy się widzieć w czwartek, ale chcę jej powiedzieć że o niej nie zapomniałam tylko po prostu nie mam telefonu. Nie chcę żeby myślała że mam wywalone czy coś.


	9. Pięść

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya broni Riley 
> 
> Ostrzeżenie: Może nie jakaś brutalna, ale w miarę ostra scena. W sensie wyzwiska.

POV Maya 

Czekam na Riley przed szkołą. Zerwałam się z trzech lekcji bo nie wiem o której ona kończy. Kupiłam dla niej czekoladki, są w samochodzie. 

Podchodzi do mnie jakaś dziewczyna. Najpierw staje obok a potem zaczyna jeździć ręką po moim ramieniu. 

\- No hej. My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy. - mówi 

\- I nie poznamy - odpycham jej rękę i się odsuwam 

Nie lubię lasek. Szczególnie takich jak ona. 

\- Jesteś zajęta czy jak?

\- I tak nie miałabyś szans. 

Dostrzegam Riley. 

\- Hej! Riley! 

Wyciągam z samochodu czekoladki i do niej podchodzę. 

\- Dla ciebie - wręczam jej 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - nie wzięła ich ode mnie 

\- Mama zabrała mi telefon. Nie chcę żebyś myślała że Cię olewam czy coś. Chciałam wyjaśnić. 

\- Oh, ok. - stoimy tak chwilę i znowu podchodzi ta dziewczyna 

\- Jesteście razem? - pyta 

\- Nie twój interes - mówię 

\- Luz - unosi ręce - Jak chcesz chodzić z dziwką to twój problem - zaśmiała się 

\- A czy ja mówiłam że chcę z Tobą chodzić? 

\- Chodziło mi o nią. - wskazała na Riley z pogardą 

\- Potrzymaj - wciskam Riley czekoladki i łapię dziewczynę na bluzkę 

Przyciągam ją do siebie i nasze oczy są na równo. 

\- Przeproś ją. 

\- Pff. Nigdy. - wzrusza ramionami

Kilka osób się nam przygląda. 

\- Przeproś ją i nigdy więcej jej tak nie nazywaj. 

Naprawdę mnie to zdenerwowało. 

\- A co? Bronisz ją, a nawet jej nie znasz. Bzyka się z trenerem. 

\- Z kim? 

Nie, to nie jest prawda. W to nie uwierzę. 

\- Z trenerem. 

Popycham ją jedną ręką i się wywraca. 

\- Przeproś ją. 

\- Nie zamierzam przepraszać tej suki. 

Patrzę na Riley. Stoi obojętnie i patrzy na dziewczynę. 

\- Jedyną obecną tu suką, jesteś ty. - pochylam się do niej - Przeproś. 

\- Maya, jest ok. Naprawdę. 

\- Napewno? - pytam 

Kiwa głową więc wstaje i odsuwam się od dziewczyny. Podnosi się z ziemi i otrzepuje z brudu. 

Ja i Riley odwracamy się żeby odejść, ale wtedy ona dodaje. 

\- Dużo jej płacisz? 

Zaciskam pięść, odwracam się i uderzam ją w twarz. 

\- Maya! - krzyknął jakiś facet 

Odwracam się i widzę Shawna. 

\- Co jest?! - krzyknął 

Dziewczyna leży na ziemi i trzyma się za nos. Na rękach cieknie jej krew. 

Shawn podbiega do niej. 

Odwracam się by uciec ale Shawn łapie mnie za kołnierz. 

\- O nie nie. Zostajesz tu! 

\- Daj mi spokój. 

\- Uderzyłaś ją. 

\- No i co?! 

\- Będziesz mieć problemy! 

\- Zobaczymy! 

\- To moja wina - wtrąca się Riley 

\- Co? - pytamy równocześnie ja i Shawn 

\- Ona mnie tylko broniła - tłumaczy Riley 

Kilka uczniów nagrywa tą sytuację. 

\- Błagam nie donoś na mnie - proszę Shawna - Wywalą mnie z drużyny! 

\- Muszę to zgłosić. 

\- Nic nie musisz! No proszę Cię! 

Nic nie mówi, tylko na mnie patrzy. 

\- Zobaczymy co na to jej rodzice. 

Pomaga dziewczynie wstać i odprowadza ją do pielęgniarki. 

\- Dziękuję - mówi Riley i odchodzi 

\- Zaczekaj - doganiam ją - Przyjechałam specjalnie żeby Cię odwieźć. 

\- A nie po to żeby wytłumaczyć czemu nie piszesz? 

\- To też - uśmiecham się 

Wsiadamy do auta i jedziemy. 

Mało rozmawiamy podczas jazdy. Zerkam na nią co jakiś czas. Raz nasze spojrzenia się spotkały więc odwróciłyśmy wzrok. 

\- Dlaczego ją tak uderzyłaś? 

\- Jak? 

\- Tak... agresywnie? Tak jakby ci coś zrobiła. 

\- Obraziła Cię. 

\- Już się przyzwyczaiłam. Robi to codziennie. 

\- Co?! - zahamowałam nagle

\- Skup się na drodze 

\- Przepraszam - mówię - Ale jak to codziennie? 

\- No normalnie. Nieważne. Wysadź mnie tu. 

\- Nie

\- Maya 

\- Riley. - zaczynam - Czemu ona się nad tobą znęca? 

\- Missy znęca się nad każdym. 

Parkuje a ona chce wysiąść. Łapie jej dłoń i ją zatrzymuje. Siada na fotel z powrotem. 

\- O której się jutro widzimy? 

\- Nie wiem. Jutro mam gości. 

\- Nie dasz rady się z tego wymigać? Koło 6:00. - mówię 

Mam trening a nie chce się spóźnić jak ostatnio. 

Nie odpowiada przez chwilę. 

\- Spróbuje - wzdycha 

Uśmiechnęłam się. 

\- No i co się tak cieszysz? - pyta z irytacją, ale wiem że tak tylko udaje 

\- A tak o.

\- Maya? 

\- Tak? 

\- Wiesz że już możesz puścić moją rękę? 

\- Wiem, po prostu nie chcę - wzruszam ramionami 

Patrzymy sobie w oczy. Zaczynamy się pochylać. W ostatniej chwili się odsunęła. Cholera. 

\- Muszę lecieć. Pa. - szybko wyszła z samochodu

Patrzę na nią puki nie zniknie mi z pola widzenia. 

... 

\- Maya zejdź do salonu! - woła mama 

Wywracam oczami i schodzę na dół. 

\- Co? 

Na kanapie siedzi mama i Shawn. A to konfident. 

Siadam naprzeciwko. 

\- Shawn powiedział mi co zrobiłaś. - zaczyna mama

\- I co? 

\- Tłumacz się. 

No raczej nie powiem im że chciałam wyrwać przez to laskę o którą się założyłam. 

\- Naśmiewała się z jakiejś dziewczyny. Broniłam ją. 

\- Po co byłaś pod tą szkołą? Uciekłaś też z lekcji bo dzwoniła twoja nauczycielka. 

\- Chciałam... - cholera co wymyślić - ...zaprosić Shawna na obiad. Żebyśmy wyszli na jakąś pizzę czy coś. No bo wiesz, pobieracie się. Chyba już pora lepiej się poznać i dogadać. 

\- Oh, ee nie wiedziałem Maya. - mówi Shawn 

\- Nie no, luz. Rozumiem że nie chcesz. - wzruszam ramionami 

\- Chcę. Tylko jestem zaskoczony że to powiedziałaś. - powiedział 

\- Ja też... znaczy, ja też bardzo chcę się dogadać. - kłamię - Wiecie co? Muszę się pouczyć. To ja już.. pójdę do siebie. 

Szybko wchodzę na górę i rzucam na łóżko. 

Kurde czemu tak mnie poniosło co do tej Missy. Przecież to nie mój interes co się dzieje z Riley. Tylko udaję tą troskę. Prawda? 

Ale rzeczywiście mocno jej przywaliłam. Mam zaczerwienione kostki u pięści. Bardzo mnie wkurzyła. A może chodziło mi o Shawna? Nie. Z pewnością nie.  
Cholera co się porobiło. 

POV Shawn 

\- Naprawdę jesteś gotowa ją poznać? - pytam Katy 

\- Tak Shawn. Kocham Cię i mimo wszystko chcę być twoją żoną. 

\- Mam nadzieję że nic znów nie odwinie. Maya będzie?

\- Przekonam ją. 

\- Oby była dla niej miła. Wiesz że wiele przeszła. 

\- Wiem. 

\- Dobra, lecę do domu. Jutro o 5:30? 

\- Będziemy 

Całuję Katy na pożegnanie i wychodzę. 

POV Maya 

W szkole podchodzę do Carli. 

\- Zmieńmy trochę ten zakład. 

\- Co? Tchórzysz Hart? 

\- Nie. Po prostu potrzebuję więcej czasu. I nie będę z nią chodzić przez miesiąc. Wyrwe ją, i tyle. - mówię 

\- Huh. Chciałam dla niej lepiej. Ale widzę że chcesz od razu złamać jej serce. O ile ci się uda ją zdobyć. 

\- Uda. O to się nie martw. 

\- To ile chcesz czasu? 

\- Do końca tego miesiąca plus jeszcze jeden miesiąc. - tyle powinno wystarczyć na luzie

Jest koniec kwietnia, więc raczej wyrobię się do końca maja. 

\- Czyli pięć tygodni. 

\- Brawo matematyku. 

\- No dobra, ale do opaski dorzucasz flaszkę. 

\- Ok 

\- Stoi 

\- Chyba twojemu staremu. - prowokuje

\- Hart! - złapała mnie za bluzę 

\- Dobra zluzuj. Żartuje przecież. 

\- Dziewczyny co się dzieje? - pyta nauczyciel podchodząc do nas

\- Nic nic. - mówię 

\- Zapraszam na lekcje Carla. Zaraz dzwonek. 

\- Masz szczęście - puściła mnie i poszła do klasy


	10. Samochód

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krok w przód.

POV Maya 

\- Ej Hart, idziesz zapalić? - pyta Rene kiedy przebieramy się po treningu 

\- Nie tym razem. Śpieszę się. 

\- Do Riley? - dopytuje Sarah 

\- I tak i nie. - chowam korki do torby - Dobra nara frajerzy. 

... 

Wchodzę do domu i jest 4:40. Muszę wziąć prysznic bo w szkole mi się nie chciało. 

\- Zbieraj się, zaraz jedziemy - mówi mama wchodząc na korytarz i zapinając zegarek 

\- Muszę się umyć. A poza tym, muszę jechać? O 6:00 jestem umówiona. 

\- Oddam ci telefon pod warunkiem że pojedziesz. 

\- Ugh. Dobra, ale o 6:00 muszę iść. 

\- Pójdziecie razem. 

\- Na randkę? 

\- Nie mówiłaś że wychodzisz z Lucasem. - zdziwiła się 

\- Eee noo. No wiesz, to trochę...skomplikowane. 

\- Nie zdradzasz go prawda? 

\- Nie nie! No co ty. Idę pod prysznic. 

... 

Jedziemy i ja prowadzę. Wyciągam z kieszeni telefon żeby napisać do Riley. 

\- Maya, nie używaj telefonu kiedy jedziesz autem! 

\- Jedna wiadomość no. 

\- Maya! 

\- No dobra. 

Chowam telefon do kieszeni. 

\- Kogo mam poznać? 

\- Shawn jest opiekunem dziewczyny której rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie mógł pozwolić by trafiła do domu dziecka, więc podjął nad nią opiekę. 

Cholera. Shawn nie jest taki zły. Nie każdy by się tego podjął. 

\- Uhm. To dobrze z jego strony. 

\- Bądź dla niej miła - patrzy na mnie mama

\- Jasne, będę. 

Podjeżdżamy do Shawna i jest 5:29. 

Mama dzwoni dzwonkiem i czekamy przy drzwiach. 

Całuje moją mamę, a następnie przytula mnie na powitanie. 

\- Proszę, siadajcie. - zaprowadził nas do stołu - Dajcie mi moment. 

Pobiegł gdzieś. Pewnie zawołać tą dziewczynę. 

\- Maya! Wypluj tą gumę! To nie kulturalne. 

\- Bardziej kulturalnie będzie jak mi będzie jechać z buzi? 

\- Wypluj ją. 

\- Gdzie? Na stół? 

Mama westchnęła i podała mi chusteczkę z torebki. 

Shawn wraca sam do salonu. 

\- Wymknęła się. 

\- To prwnie nie jest dla niej łatwe. Zawsze byliście tylko we dwoje. - mówi mama i wstaje go przytulić

\- Zależy mi Katy. 

\- Wiem Shawn. 

... 

Siedzimy i rozmawiamy. Patrzę na zegar i widzę że jest już 6:01. 

\- Ee mamo? 

\- Dobra. Idź. Zadzwonię po Ciebie. 

\- Dzięki. - pocałowałam ją w policzek- Cześć Shawn. 

\- Pa młoda. Dzięki że chociaż przyszłaś. 

Uśmiecham się do niego i wychodzę. 

Jadę i dzwonię do Riley. 

\- Halo? - odbiera 

\- No hej, gdzie jesteś? 

\- Idę chodnikiem. 

No cóż. Trochę tu dużo chodników.

\- Powiedz jaka ulica. Zgarnę cię i pojedziemy do kina. 

Podała mi nazwę i się rozłączam. 

... 

Parkuje przy chodniku i czekam na Riley. Może jak wysiądę z auta to będzie jej łatwiej mnie znaleźć.

Dostrzegam ją i do niej podbiegam. 

\- Hej - mówię 

\- Cześć 

Idziemy w stronę auta. Próbuję złapać ją za rękę, ale ją odsuwa. Wsiadamy do auta i jedziemy do kina. 

\- Na jaki film jedziemy? 

\- Nie wiem. Zobaczymy co puszczają. 

\- Nie idę na żaden Horror. 

\- Obronie cię - puszczam do niej oczko 

\- Skup się na drodze. 

Wzdycham. 

\- Sory, po prostu próbuje prowadzić rozmowę. 

\- Czemu to robisz? 

\- Robię co? 

\- Bronisz mnie, proponujesz spotkania, piszesz. Po co? 

Wyjeżdżam na parking i szukam miejsca.

\- Bo chcę. Podoba mi się to. Lubię spędzać z Tobą czas. - znajduje miejsce i parkuje - A ty to lubisz? - patrzę na nią

Patrzy mi w oczy ale nic nie mówi. Kładę rękę na jej kolanie i odwracam się bardziej do niej. 

\- Riles - mówię 

Już otwiera usta żeby odpowiedzieć ale ktoś zapukał w szybę. Odwracam się i widzę Lucasa. 

Cholera co on tu robi. 

Wychodzę z samochodu i zamykam drzwi. 

\- Co wy tu robicie? - pyta

\- Idziemy do kina. A ty co tu robisz? 

\- Też chciałem iść. 

\- Kupiłeś już bilet? 

\- Tak. Przez neta. 

\- Który masz rząd? 

\- Czwarty 

\- Dobra my siądziemy w innym. Napisz potem. Pa. 

\- Masz już telefon?

\- Ta

Odchodzi a ja otwieram Riley drzwi. 

\- Kto to był? - pyta i rozgląda się za Lucasem 

\- Lucas, kumpel ze szkoły. 

\- Czego chciał? 

\- Przywitać się i spytać czy też idziemy do kina. 

\- Oh, ok. 

\- Jesteś zazdrosna - zasugerowałam

\- Nie. Nie mam powodów. 

\- To bardzo przystojny kumpel. - mówię 

\- To się z nim umów.- wzrusza ramionami

\- Nie 

\- Czemu nie? 

\- Bo już mam kogoś na oku - znów puszczam do niej oczko - To jak? Idziemy? 

\- Ta. Chodźmy. 

Kupiłam bilety na miejsca w przedostatnim rzędzie od góry. To dosyć daleko od Lucasa.

Riley wciąż się za nim rozgląda kiedy idziemy na swoje miejsca. 

\- Zżera Cię zazdrość. 

\- Nie jestem o Ciebie zazdrosna. 

\- Nie mówiłam że o mnie. Ale skoro tak jest, - uśmiecham się - to może mogę liczyć na coś więcej? 

\- Nie możesz - siada w fotelu 

Siadam obok i podaje jej picie. 

Są reklamy więc ją zagaduje. 

\- Więc, kiedy masz jakiś mecz? 

\- W przyszłym tygodniu. 

\- Przyjdę ci kibicować. 

\- Nie rób tego.

\- Zrobię transparent z napisem "Dalej Dziubasku" 

\- Błagam Cię. 

Zaśmiałam się cicho. 

\- Boisz się że to zrobię? - pochylam się do niej 

\- To bardziej wstyd dla ciebie niż dla mnie. 

\- Pewnie tak, ale mi to nie przeszkadza. 

\- Jesteś zbyt ładna żeby się z Ciebie nabijali. 

\- Czyli mówisz że jestem ładna? - pytam

\- Jak mogłabym twierdzić inaczej? 

Pochylam się, ale nie całuje jej. Daje jej buziaka w policzek i się odsuwam. 

Patrzę na ekran i się uśmiecham. 

\- Przy tobie i tak wymiękam. - mówię cicho

... 

Film jest nudny. Widzę że Riley też się nudzi. Bawi się słomką od picia. 

Pochylam się do niej i mówię. 

\- Chcesz stąd iść? Słaby ten film. 

\- Chodźmy. 

Wychodząc, widziałam zdezorientowanego Lucasa. 

Przy wyjściu dostałam od niego wiadomość. 

Lucas:   
Co jest? 

Maya:   
Słaby film. 

Wychodzimy z kina i idziemy w stronę auta. Jest 7:30. Mama napewno nie będzie chciała jeszcze jechać. 

Riley chce wsiąść do samochodu ale blokuje jej drogę. 

\- Może coś zjemy? - pytam 

\- Przejadła mi się pizza. 

\- No to coś innego. Kebab? Burger? A może wolisz jakąś restaurację? 

\- Cokolwiek byle nie pizza. 

Wchodzimy do restauracji i siadamy przy wolnym stoliku. 

Sprawdzany menu. 

\- Chyba wezmę spaghetti. - mówi 

\- To ja też.

Wołam kelnera i składamy zamówienie. 

\- Coś do picia? - pyta chłopak 

\- Herbatę - mówi Riley 

\- Sok jabłkowy. 

Kelner odchodzi. 

\- Fajny - mówi Riley 

\- Co? 

\- No spójrz na niego. 

\- Wcale nie - mówię i patrzę na chłopaka 

\- Zajebisty. Chyba spytam czy da mi swój numer. 

\- Co? Nie rób tego. To może być jakiś zboczeniec czy coś.

Zaśmiała się cicho. 

\- Przynajmniej przystojny zboczeniec - uśmiechnęła się 

\- Nawet go nie znasz - unoszę ręce 

\- Ciebie też nie znam, a i tak cały czas gdzieś z Tobą wychodzę. 

\- Poznałyśmy się już - mówię 

\- Wciąż się poznajemy. 

\- To pytaj o co chcesz. 

\- Pełne imie? 

\- O nie. Maya Penelope Hart - mówię - Chwila, przecież już słyszałaś moje drugie imię. 

\- Nie zwróciłam uwagi. 

\- A twoje? 

\- Nie mam. No dobra, najlepszy przyjaciel? Lub przyjaciele.

\- Zay Babineaux, Lucas Friar

\- Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle 

\- Nie wiem które brzmi gorzej - mówię i się śmieje - Farkle? Smackle? 

\- Isaiah? - unosi brew

\- Oh

Śmiejemy się i podchodzi do nas kelner z napojami. 

\- Proszę - podał Riley filiżankę z herbatą a mi sok. 

Riley się mu przygląda a mnie coś ściska w żołądku. Pewnie z głodu. 

... 

Riley poszła do łazienki więc idę zapłacić. Znowu by sie kłóciła że zapłaci za siebie. 

Zapłaciłam i czekam na nią przed łazienką.

\- Chodźmy zapłacić - mówi kiedy wychodzi 

\- Już zapłaciłam. 

\- Oddam ci 

\- Nie chcę. 

Zaczyna wyciągać pieniądze z kieszeni. 

Obejmuje ją i wychodzimy. 

\- Masz - podaje mi pieniądze 

\- Nie wezmę ich. Ja zaprosiłam to ja stawiam. 

\- Przestań 

Zadzwonił mój telefon. 

\- Halo? 

\- No Maya, za ile będziesz. Daj mi pół godziny czy coś takiego. 

\- Dobra 

Rozłączam się. 

\- Muszę się zbierać. 

\- Spoko. Weź te pieniądze. 

\- Nie. Chodź odwiozę Cię. 

Przez całą drogę sprzeczamy się o te pieniądze. 

\- Wepchne ci je nie powiem gdzie, jak ich nie weźmiesz. 

Zatrzymuje się tam gdzie zwykle wysiada. 

\- Jeszcze za kino - mówi 

\- Nie wezmę pieniędzy. Wystarczy pocałunek. 

\- Co? 

\- Możesz mi się odpłacić pocałunkiem. - uśmiecham się 

Patrzy na mnie. 

\- W policzek - mówi 

\- Niech będzie. 

Wsytawiam policzek i gdy ma mnie pocałować odwracam się i łączę nasze usta. Nie odsuwa się więc to dla mnie znak że jej to nie przeszkadza. Odwracam się do niej i wciąż się całujemy. Jej usta są genialne. Czuje coś w brzuchu. To pewnie po spaghetti czy coś. Kładzie dłoń na moim policzku a ja wplatam rękę w jej włosy. Wciągam ją na kolana. Cholera czemu to robię. Ale kurde, jak mogę nie? To mi się chyba... podoba? 

Po chwili się odsuwamy i ciężko oddychamy. 

\- Pa - mówi i wysiada od strony kierowcy

Nie wychodzę za nią tylko siedzę tak jak siedziałam. Opieram głowę o kierownicę. Kurwa. Było zajebiście. To chyba nic złego że tak myślę. No bo na ogół całowanie jest zajebiste no nie? 

Ogarniam się w lusterku i jadę do Shawna. 

Wciąż mi gorąco. Wchodzę do jego domu. 

\- Jestem - mówię 

\- Cześć Shawn - mówi mama 

Całują się na pożegnanie i wychodzimy. Wsiadamy do auta i odjeżdżamy. 

\- Co ty taka czerwona? - pyta mama

\- Wydaje ci się. - mówię spokojnie i nie spuszczam wzroku z drogi

... 

\- To jak było na randce? - pyta 

Przypominam sobie ten moment. W aucie. Jej usta na moich. 

\- Było ok. Idę spać. Jestem zmęczona. 

Kładę się w piżamie na łóżku. Sprawdzam wiadomości. 

Lucas:  
I co z nią? 

Zay:   
Jak ci idzie z Riley? 

Nie odpisuje im tylko idę spać.

A przynajmniej próbuje spać. 

...

Jest 3:00 rano. Nie mogę zasnąć. Cały czas myślę tylko o tym pocałunku. 

Otwieram okno. Muszę zapalić. 

Kurde no. Nie sądziłam że to tak na mnie wpłynie. Przecież już wcześniej się z nią całowałam. Też było fajnie ale nie czułam się... tak jak teraz. Ten był bardziej namiętny. Bardziej nie wiem... uczuciowy? Nie no przecież ja nic do niej nie czuje. Wolę się całować z Lucasem. Prawda?


	11. Wagary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya ucieka z lekcji i jedzie do Riley

POV Maya 

Źle się czuje. Całowałam Riley i mi się to PODOBAŁO. Naprawdę. Czułam jakby takie pożądanie? Nie wiem. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek taki nie był. Miałam na niego bardziej wyjebane. Wiadomo, nie był zły, ale nie był też taki zajebisty jak ten. Cholera. Ale może po prostu tak mam? No bo jestem nastolatką, dziewczyną, a czasem dziewczyny lubią całować dziewczyny i to niczego nie oznacza. 

Drzwi się otwierają i do pokoju wpada mama. 

\- Maya jest już późno! Spóźnisz się! 

\- Błagam, mogę nie iść? Nie czuje się najlepiej. 

\- Idziesz. Znam twoje sztuczki i nie ma opcji żebyś została w domu. 

\- Ugh dobra. 

Wstaję z łóżka i zaczynam przygotowywać się do szkoły. 

... 

Wchodzę do szkoły i widzę Lucasa. Chowa książki do szafki. Podchodzę do niego i całuję w usta. 

\- Wow, skąd to miłe powitanie? - pyta 

\- Jakoś tak - uśmiecham się 

\- Idziesz dziś na...- przerwałam mu

\- Pocałuj mnie jeszcze - powiedziałam i rzuciłam się moimi ustami na niego

Objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. 

\- Spokojnie bo się zjecie - przerwał nam Zay 

Lucas sprawdza telefon. 

\- Muszę lecieć, trener coś chce - mówi i odchodzi 

\- Musimy pogadać - mówię do Zay'a

\- Co tam? 

\- Całowałam się z Riley. Tyle że było dziwnie. Cholernie dziwnie. 

\- Może....

\- Maya - przerywa nam Sarah 

\- Co chcesz? - pytam

\- Pani Trener Cię prosi. 

\- Na cholere. 

Idę do jej biura. Pukam do drzwi i zaprasza do środka. 

\- Oh, jesteś. 

\- No jestem jestem. 

\- Usiądź. 

Siadam na krześle naprzeciwko niej. 

\- Wiesz jakie masz oceny? - pyta 

\- Nie są jakieś złe - wzruszam ramionami 

\- Z innych przedmiotów nie, ale możesz mieć zagrożenie z matematyki. 

\- I co w związku z tym? 

\- Żeby być w drużynie, musisz mieć przynajmniej D. Popraw to. 

\- Jasne - podnoszę się z krzesła - Mogę już iść? 

\- Czekaj. Nie palisz już i nie pijesz?

\- Nie 

\- Mam nadzieję. Teraz możesz iść. 

\- Super 

Wychodzę i idę do klasy bo zaraz dzwonek. No nie, teraz matma. 

... 

Całą lekcję nie mogłam się skupić. Jak zwykle. Nie rozumiem tego. Jakieś liczby, nawiasy... A do tego jeszcze Riley. Niby uprosiłam Carle o jeszcze miesiąc, więc raczej nie powinnam się tak martwić. Czemu cały czas myślę o tym zakładzie? Raczej się uda. No przecież, nikt mi się nie oprze. 

\- Proszę pani - podchodzę do nauczycielki 

\- Tak? 

\- Mogę jakoś poprawić te oceny? 

\- Przyjdź poprawić kartkówki na dodatkowych. Są w piątki na 8 lekcji. 

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Do widzenia. 

Super, teraz się jeszcze muszę uczyć. Kurde zależy mi na graniu z piłkę. To moja pasja i chciałabym z tym wiązać przyszłość. Kiedy gram to czuje się świetnie, w pełni sobą. 

\- Widziałeś gdzieś Lucasa? - podchodzę do Zay'a 

\- Chyba się urwał. 

\- Beze mnie? Ale dupek. - opieram się o szafki

\- Skończymy naszą rozmowę? - pyta 

Kiwam głową. 

\- No więc pocałowałyście się i....

\- Maya - przerywa nam Rene - Cześć Zay - uśmiecha się do niego a potem odwraca do mnie - Carla Cię woła. 

\- Nie może przyjść do mnie sama? Nie bądź wiecznie jej przydupasem - mówię - Gdzie ona jest? 

\- Za szkołą. 

Wychodzę ze szkoły i idę do Carli. Często chodzimy tu palić. Nie ma tu kamer i nauczyciele raczej tu nie chodzą. 

\- Co tam? - pytam kiedy do niej podchodzę 

\- Ty mi powiedz. Jak ci idzie z Matthews? Działo się coś? 

\- Lizałyśmy się dwa razy. A co? 

\- Nic. Tak sobie myślę, może okaże się że jesteś homo. No wiesz, ja jestem tolerancyjna, masz moje wsparcie...- popycham ją lekko i się śmieje 

\- Z pewnością. A może ty próbujesz zrobić ze mnie na siłę lesbijke bo się we mnie kochasz? - sugeruję dla żartu 

\- Marzysz o tym Hart? 

\- Jak mogłabym nie. - śmiejemy się 

\- Palisz? - pyta i podaje mi fajke 

\- Czemu nie - biorę jedną i podpalam zapalniczką - Ogólnie to kiedy coś gramy? 

\- Może w czwartek ale nie wiem. Dowiemy się na treningu. 

\- Rozumiesz że Lucas zerwał się z lekcji i nawet mi nie powiedział? Poszłabym z nim. Nie chcę tu być. 

\- Możemy się razem urwać - mówi Carla - Masz przy sobie wszystko? 

\- No mam. 

\- To idziemy? 

\- W sumie spoko. 

Wymykamy się na parking i wsiadamy do auta.

... 

Chodziłyśmy cały czas po mieście. Za jakąś godzinę kończymy lekcje. 

\- Cholera matka dzwoni - mówi 

\- Już dzwonili do starych? 

\- Najwidoczniej. 

Odebrała i gada chwilę z mamą. 

\- Muszę lecieć - mówi gdy się rozłącza 

\- Siema. Napisz później czy Cię zabiła. 

Nie mam co robić przez tą godzinę. Może pojadę po Riley i ją odwiozę. Nie ma sensu żeby jechała metrem czy autobusem skoro ma mnie. Znaczy no skoro ja udaje że mnie ma. 

... 

Podjeżdżam na parking. Wysiadam i wchodzę do szkoły. Kurwa Shawn tu idzie. Chowam się za pierwszymi lepszymi drzwiamy. Dobra to toaleta. Siadam na jedej z umywalek. W jednej z kabin spłukuje się woda i ktoś wychodzi. No super, to ta dziwka co się znęca nad Riley. Chyba...Missy? Z tego co pamiętam.

Ma podbite oko, rozciętą wargę i opatrunek na nosie. 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - pyta zszokowana 

\- Siedzę, nie widać? 

\- Nie chodzisz do tej szkoły - mówi i zaczyna myć ręce 

\- A ty możesz przestać całkiem chodzić jeśli nie odwalisz się od Riley. 

\- To twoja dziewczyna czy jak? A nie sory, ona woli takich po trzydziestce. 

\- Ona nie sypia z Shawnem! - zaskoczyłam i popchnęłam o zlew 

\- Dla ciebie, panem Hunter'em. 

\- Już ty mnie nie pouczaj - wskazuje na nią palcem - Odwal się od Riley - mówię stanowczo - Widzisz się w lustrze. To co tu widzisz to nie wszystko na co mnie stać, jeśli chodzi o ludzi na których mi zależy więc radzę ci, nie ryzykuj. 

Chwila, zależy mi? Mniejsza, tak dobrze brzmi. 

\- Okej, okej. Nie denerwuj się - mówi 

\- Riley skończyła już lekcje? - pytam

\- Zaraz skończy 

\- Git - uderzam o nią ramieniem wychodząc. 

Wychodzę z toalety i akurat dzwoni dzwonek. Uczniowie wychodzą z klas. Czekam przy wyjściu i zauważam Riley. 

\- Hej - mówię i podchodzę do niej 

\- Hej 

Patrzymy na siebie przez chwilę i nic nie mówimy. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Zajebiście całujesz? Fajnie że to o ciebie się założyłam? Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. 

\- Powiesz coś? - pyta 

\- Ładnie wyglądasz - to jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy 

\- Dziękuję, ty też. 

\- Jak zawsze - puszczam jej oczko i się uśmiecha 

\- Jesteś bardzo skromna wiesz? 

Zaśmiałam się. 

Podchodzi do niej chłopak i dziewczyna. Ci którzy szli z nią wtedy, chyba dzień po naszym pocałunku. 

\- To ty jesteś Farkle? - pytam go 

\- Tak 

\- Riley mi o tobie mówiła. Ty to Smackle? 

\- Tak, a ty piękna? - pyta dziewczyna i wzrusza brwiami w górę i w dół.

Wow no to mnie zaskoczyło. 

\- Eeee - zaczynam 

\- Ona tak już po prostu ma - mówi Riley 

\- Mogę Cię podwieźć? - pytam

\- A nie jedziesz z.... - zaczął Farkle ale Riley kopła go w kostkę - Ał! 

\- Chętnie z Tobą pojadę Maya - mówi i się uśmiecham 

Idziemy na parking i wsiadamy do auta. Narazie siedzimy a ja nie odjeżdżam.

\- Jak tam? - pytam

\- Dobrze, a u ciebie? 

\- Też. Może chcesz do mnie wpaść? 

\- Chętnie, ale dziś nie mogę. 

\- A w sobotę? 

\- Raczej tak - mówi i się uśmiecham 

\- To świetnie.

\- Mam nadzieję że nie planujesz mnie zgwałcić lub zabić. 

Zaśmiałam się i odpalam auto. 

\- Skąd ta myśl? 

\- Bo wczoraj byłaś jakaś napalona. 

Aż tak to było widać? W sensie..tak to wyglądało pewnie, no bo przecież tak nie było... 

\- Ou, ee co do wczoraj...fajnie było - wyjeżdżam z parkingu - A co ty o tym sądzisz? 

\- Było...miło? 

\- Tylko miło? - dopytuje 

\- No.. nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. 

\- Możesz powiedzieć: Było zajebiście, bądźmy razem. 

Patrzy na mnie a ja na nią i czekam co zrobi.

\- Patrz na drogę - powiedziała 

Odwracam wzrok na drogę i się uśmiecham. 

\- Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? Przecież nic nie powiedziałam. 

\- Wystarczy że widzę to w twoich oczach. 

\- Nawet w nie nie patrzysz. 

\- Nie mówię że widzę to teraz, ale zawsze gdy w nie patrzę to to widzę. Nie ukrywaj że ci się nie podobam - mówię pewnie

\- Maya, gdybyś mnie znała, to byś tak nie mówiła. Nie rozumiem czemu ci zależy. 

\- Ja właśnie chcę Cię poznać. I zależy mi, bo jesteś tego warta. 

Kątem oka widzę że na mnie patrzy. 

\- Powiedziałam coś nie tak? - pytam 

\- Nie. Po prostu nikt wcześniej nie powiedział mi czegoś takiego. 

Spojrzałam na nią krótko. 

\- To zaszczyt że jestem pierwsza. 

Zauważam że łza spływa jej po policzku. Odwracam się bardziej w jej stronę i wyciągam dłoń by delikatnie go wytrzeć i łapię ją za rękę. 

\- Nie daj sobie nikomu wmówić że nie jesteś niczego warta. Jesteś warta bardzo dużo Riley. 

Bierze moją dłoń w obie ręce i trzyma. Dobrze że mam automat w samochodzie. 

Jedziemy w ciszy jeszcze chwilę i dojeżdżamy do miejsca w którym zwykle się rozstajemy. Parkuje tam gdzie zawsze ale nie wysiadamy. 

\- Może odwieźć Cię pod dom? - pytam 

\- Nie, jest ok. Chcę się przejść. 

\- No dobrze. 

\- Maya? 

\- Tak? 

\- Skąd zawsze wiesz o której kończę lekcje? 

\- Nie wiem. Uciekam ze swoich i chwilę czekam. 

\- Co? Maya nie rób tego! 

\- Dziś akurat i tak uciekłam więc pomyślałam że po ciebie podjadę - mówię 

\- A co jak będziesz mieć kłopoty w domu? To będzie moja wina. 

\- Oczywiście że nie twoja! To ja jestem odpowiedzialna za to co robię. Nie przypisuj sobie winy za czyjesz przewinienia. 

\- Mądre. Nie rozumiem czemu wciąż jesteś wolna. 

\- Bo ty wciąż nie dajesz mi szansy. 

Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała mnie w policzek. 

\- Do zobaczenia w sobotę - powiedziała i wysiadła 

Uśmiecham się sama do siebie nie wiem czemu. Może dlatego że moja wygrana się zbliża? Czy może wcale nie chodzi mi o zakła...nie no nie. Napewno o zakład mi chodzi. 

... 

Leżę na łóżku i piszę z Zay'em. Słyszę że otwierają się drzwi czyli mama wróciła z pracy. Wchodzi po schodach i do mojego pokoju. 

\- Uciekłaś z lekcji.

\- Musiałam coś zrobić. 

\- Niby co? 

\- Mniejsza o to. Przepraszam. 

\- Maya musisz się w końcu ogarnąć. 

\- Dobra, już nie będę. 

Wzdycha i wychodzi z mojego pokoju. 

Dzwonię do Lucasa ale nie odbiera. Jak zwykle. Rozumiem że mam dla niego mniej czasu przez ten zakład, ale jednak mógłby się trochę zainteresować co u mnie. 

Odpisał mi za jakąś godzinę. 

Lucas:  
Idziesz na imprezę? U Charlie'go. 

Maya:   
Spoko, o której? I kto będzie? 

Lucas:   
Pewnie połowa szkoły. Będę pod twoim domem o 8:00. 

Maya:   
Tylko tym razem nie zatrąb 😬


	12. Impreza

POV Maya 

Podjeżdżamy pod dom Charliego. Rzeczywiście jest dużo ludzi. Lucas parkuje i wysiadamy z auta. Niektórzy siedzą na polu, na tarasie i piją piwo. Wchodzimy do domu i idziemy przywitać się z Charliem. 

\- Siema Gardner - Lucas przybija z nim piątkę 

\- Jak tam? Dawno przyszliście? 

\- Niee, przed chwilą. - mówię 

\- Napijcie się - powiedział i wyciągnął trzy piwa z lodówki 

\- Na ile wyjechali twoi starzy? - pyta Lucas 

\- Dwa dni. Zaprosiłem dziewczynę która mi się ostatnio spodobała, ale nie przyszła. Nie wiem czemu. 

\- Przykro mi stary - mówię - Powiedziała czemu? 

\- Podobno nie może. Albo chciała mi dać kosza na starcie.

\- No witam - podszedł do nas Zay i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

\- Cześć - przytulam go 

\- Przyszedłem bo ktoś musi pilnować byś się zbytnio nie upiła. 

\- Pff ja się nigdy nie upijam. 

\- A kto rzygał na trawnik niecałe tezy tygodnie temu? 

\- Wypadek przy pracy - mrugam do niego okiem i otwieram piwo 

\- Dobra Zay, nie będziesz jej zabraniał - mówi Lucas - To moja dziewczyna. 

\- Czyli ty możesz jej rozkazywać? Bo tak właśnie to brzmi. 

\- Dajcie spokój. Lucas idziesz tańczyć?

\- Nie. 

\- Jak chcesz. - mówię i idę się bawić 

Tańczę z innymi i widzę że Lucas jest zazdrosny. Przecież od tego są imprezy, więc o co mu chodzi. 

...

Zmęczyłam się trochę tym tańczeniem więc siadam na kanapie obok Zay'a i opieram głowę o jego ramię. 

\- Jak tam? - pyta 

\- Fajnie. - rozglądam się za Lucasem - Wiesz może gdzie on jest? 

\- Lucas? Chyba na tarasie. 

Wstaje i wychodzę z domu. Jest tu dużo moich znajomych, ale nie chce mi się z nimi witać. 

Siedzi na krześle na przeciwko jakiejś dziewczyny. Podchodzę i siadam mu na kolana. Pochyla się i całuje mnie w usta.

\- Idziesz tańczyć? - pytam 

\- A co skończył się wybór? Nie ma żadnych w twoim typie? 

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny. 

\- To nie tańcz z innymi. 

\- To jest impreza, z kimś chyba muszę tańczyć. 

\- Nieważne - mówi i odwraca głowę 

Schodzę z jego kolan i siadam obok. 

\- Maya - podchodzi Sarah i podaje mi kieliszek

\- Dzięki - mówię i piję - Nalej mi jeszcze 

Wypiłam 6 shotów, ale nie jestem pijana. Nie pisałam dziś jeszcze do Riley. Muszę pilnować tego zakładu. Wiem że trudno jej jest mi zaufać, no bo znamy się niecałe trzy tygodnie. Tak czy inaczej, jestem na dobrej drodze. Raczej niewiele brakuje do wygrania. Były już randki, całowanie, jeszcze jutro do mnie przychodzi. Można uznać że już jest moja. 

Maya:  
Hej, jak tam? 😜 

Riley:   
Git 😁 

Maya:   
Missy się odwaliła? 

Riley:   
Nie. Tylko nic nie rób dobra? Miałam przewalone za tamto. 

Maya:   
Musiałam interweniować 🤙

Riley:  
Wiem, dziękuję 💗

\- Co się tak cieszysz? - pyta Carla i siada obok 

\- Ciesze się, bo myślę sobie o wszystkich kebsach które mi kupisz. 

\- Najpierw musisz wygrać. 

\- Już niedługo. 

\- To skoro już niedługo, to może skrócimy czas? - mówi z uśmiechem 

\- O ile niby? 

\- Tydzień mniej. 

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. 

\- A wy znowu o tym zakładzie? - podchodzi Zay 

\- Podzielę się z tobą kebabem. - mówię 

\- To jak Hart? Boisz się czy co? 

Uśmiecham się. 

\- Skracamy. 

... 

Lucas wciąż jest na mnie obrażony. Nie rozumiem go. Nie denerwuje go to że wyrywam laskę, ale jak TYLKO tańczę z facetem to już afera. Znaczy no wiadomo, to jest spora różnica, bo ja nie lecę na dziewczyny. Ale jednak robię z nią więcej niż z chłopakami. 

\- Możesz się już ogarnąć? Już nawet nie tańczę! - mówię do Lucasa 

Upił się i teraz jest jeszcze bardziej zły. 

\- Idź się z nimi lizać skoro wolisz obcych kolesi. - idzie w stronę wyjścia 

\- Przecież ty nie chciałeś tańczyć.- zatrzymałam go 

\- Ale nie zgadzałem się żebyś tańczyła z innymi! 

\- Serio będziemy się o to kłócić? 

\- Wal się! - powiedział 

\- Ej, coś nie tak? - podchodzi Zay 

\- Nie wtrącaj się! - krzyknął do niego Lucas 

\- Zluzuj - Zay uniósł ręce do góry a potem odszedł 

\- Nie bądź dla niego nie miły. Martwi się. - mówię - Chodź na dwór, ogarniesz się i pogadamy. 

\- Sama się ogarnij. 

\- Cholera... po alko zachowujesz się jak dzieciak. Czy nasza każda wspólna impreza musi tak wyglądać? - pytam go

\- Na tych beze mnie, pewnie robisz z nimi więcej! 

Znowu pewnie będzie mnie wyzywał. 

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziwka! 

\- Coś jeszcze? - pytam i wzdycham 

Mam już wywalone na to co mówi gdy jest pijany. Zawsze tak ma. Alkohol źle na niego wpływa. 

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, jesteś jedynym chłopakiem z którym spałam.

\- Kłamiesz! Puszczasz się z każdym! Jesteś dziwką! 

Zay podchodzi do niego i uderza go w twarz. Pewnie wszystko słyszał. 

Lucas wywraca się na ziemię. Muzyka przestaje grać i wszyscy na nas patrzą. 

\- Ty gnoju! - mówi trzymając się za policzek 

Lucas podnosi się z podłogi i próbuje uderzyć Zay'a. 

\- Lucas zostaw go! - krzyczę 

Ludzie się patrzą, a niektórzy to nagrywają.

Najpierw nie trafia bo Zay robi unik, ale za drugim razem trafia go w oko. Zay popycha go na kanapę i jeszcze raz uderza. 

Podbiegam tam i próbuje ich rozdzielić. 

\- Nie mów tak do Mayi! Nawet na nią nie zasługujesz! - krzyczy do niego Zay 

\- Chłopaki co jest? - podchodzi Charlie i pomaga mi ich rozdzielić - O co poszło?

\- Nieważne - mówi Zay - Idziesz Maya? 

Kiwam głową i wychodzę z nim z domu. 

\- Co za gnój! - kopnął w krawężnik 

\- Spokojnie bo sobie coś złamiesz. I Zay, dziękuję że mnie bronisz. 

\- Zawsze będę. Kocham Cię - uśmiechnął się 

\- Ja ciebie też - podchodzę do niego i go przytulam

... 

Zay odwozi mnie do domu. 

\- Zostaniesz? - pytam 

Czasem Zay u mnie nocuje. Mama wie że tylko się przyjaźnimy i nieczego więcej między nami nie będzie więc jej to nie przeszkadza. 

\- No dobra. Masz wciąż mój materac? 

\- Oczywiście że tak - uśmiecham się 

Też posłał mi uśmiech i wchodzimy do domu. 

Jest dopiero 1:06 więc jeszcze nie idziemy spać. Kładziemy się i włączamy Netflixa na laptopie. 

\- Co oglądamy? - pyta 

\- The Originals? 

\- Może być. 

\- Ale najpierw przyniosę ci lodu na to oko. 

... 

Widzieliśmy cztery odcinki. Jest już 4:32 i trochę chce się nam spać. 

\- Maya? 

\- Tak? 

\- Czemu jesteś z Lucasem? 

Nie odpowiadam przez chwilę tylko myślę. 

\- Nie wiem. Czasem tylko mu odwala. Na ogół jest spoko. Przecież go znasz. 

\- Znam, ale wolałbym gdybyś ty go nie znała. Nie pozwolę żeby Cię obrażał. 

\- Wiem. Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego mogę mieć Zay. 

\- Wiem. A ty jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką. 

\- Wcale nie jestem taka dobra. 

\- Dlaczego tak mówisz? - usiadł bliżej mnie

\- Ty mi doradzasz, bronisz mnie, a ja co? Nic dla ciebie nie robię. 

\- Najważniejsze że jesteś. Pamiętasz jak zerwała ze mną Vanessa? Byłaś przy mnie cały czas i robiłaś dla mnie memy o niej na poprawę humoru. To dla mnie wiele znaczy. 

\- Czasami mam wrażenie że mi nie ufasz. Ja mówię ci o tym co mnie gnębi, a ty mi nie. 

\- Bo nic mnie nie gnębi. Lubię swoje życie. A ty jesteś częścią mojego życia i za to właśnie kocham je jeszcze bardziej. 

Wystawiam do niego dłoń a on bierze ją w swoją. 

\- Będzie z tego niezły siniak - wskazałam na jego oko, na które wciąż co jakiś czas przykładał lód. 

\- Na pamiątkę. 

\- Wolałabym żebyś unikał takich pamiątek. 

Uśmiechnął się i oparł o ścianę. 

\- A jak ci idzie z Riley? 

\- Dobrze - wzruszam ramionami - przychodzi tu jutro. A raczej dziś - mówię i patrzę na zegar 

\- Zależy ci na tym zakładzie. 

\- Nie chcę stracić opaski. Nie przemyślałam tego wcześniej. Jak wiesz, rzadko myślę. 

Zaśmialiśmy się. 

\- To akurat prawda - mówi 


	13. Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya zabiera Riley do siebie

POV Maya 

Budzę się rano i czuje się trochę słabo. Niby nie piłam tak dużo, ale jednak nie tak mało. 

\- Zay 

\- Jeszcze pięć minut - powiedział i obrócił się na materacu przy moim łóżku 

\- Wstawaj jest już 12.00 

\- Ok - powiedział ale się nie ruszył 

\- Sam tego chciałeś 

Przekręcam się i spadam z łóżka prosto na niego. 

\- Ał! - krzyknął cicho i zepchnął mnie z siebie 

Zaśmiałam się z jego miny i wstałam. 

Ubraliśmy się i schował materac. 

Schodzimy na dół do kuchni i zastajemy mamę i Shawna. 

\- Cześć 

\- Dzień dobry - mówi Zay 

Shawn patrzy na mnie i Zay'a na zmianę. 

\- Co? - pytam 

\- Może u niej nocować chłopak? - pyta moją matkę 

\- To tylko Zay - mówi mama

\- Nie bądź zbokiem, nie spaliśmy w tym samym łóżku. - mówię i puszczam oczko do Shawna 

\- Mam swój materac - dodał chłopak 

\- Co z twoim okiem? - mama pyta Zay'a 

\- Ou, ee - chyba o nim zapomniał - mały wypadek. 

\- Bił się. - mówię i do niego podchodzę - Mój mały chłopiec w końcu dorósł - pogłaskałam go po głowie. 

Lekko odepchnął moją dłoń i się zaśmiał. 

\- O co poszło? - pyta Shawn 

\- O mnie. Bronił mnie. 

\- Zawsze będę - dodał 

\- Co wam zrobić na śniadanie? - pyta mama wstając od stołu 

\- Nie trzeba pani Hart, sami się obsłóżymy - powiedział Zay i poszliśmy robić śniadanie 

... 

Po śniadaniu Shawn wyszedł a mama pojechała do pracy. 

\- O której przychodzi Riley? - pyta Zay

\- Nie wiem. Jeszcze z nią nie pisałam. A co? 

\- Bo dobrze by było gdyby Lucas nie wpadł wtedy nagle z różami i przepraszał za wczoraj. 

\- Racja. Napiszę mu żeby się tu dziś nie pojawiał. 

\- Nie pisz do niego. Ja z nim pogadam. Chyba nawet powinieniem go przeprosić że się na niego rzuciłem. 

\- Żałujesz? 

\- Nie. Źle bym się czuł gdybym z nim o tym nie pogadał. Po prostu nie lubię krzywdzić innych. 

\- Za to Cię kocham. 

\- Ja ciebie też. - przytulił mnie na pożegnanie i wyszedł 

Siadam na kanapie i piszę do Riley. 

Maya:   
No hej, kiedy po ciebie przyjechać? 🤙

Odpisała po pięciu minutach. 

Riley:  
A o której ci pasuje? 

Maya:   
Dla mnie git nawet i teraz. 😁

Riley:   
Oki. 

Zakładam buty i wychodzę z domu. 

... 

Wysiadłam z auta i czekam na Riley w umówionym miejscu. Zjawiła się po jakichś dwudziestu minutach. 

\- No hej - przybliżam się żeby pocałować ją w policzek ale odchyla głowę i tylko mnie przytula. 

No trudno. 

\- Co będziemy robić? - pyta gdy się odsuwamy 

\- Możemy oglądnąć coś na Netflixie. Zamówimy pizzę puścimy muzykę. 

\- Twoim rodzicom nie będzie to przeszkadzało? 

\- Nie ma ich w domu.

\- Czyli będziemy same? 

\- Boisz się? - zaśmiałam się - Ja Cię obronię - puściłam jej oczko 

\- Obawiam się ciebie ale ok - puściła mi oczko i wsiadła do samochodu 

Uśmiecham się i też wsiadam. 

...

Wchodzimy do domu i idziemy do salonu. 

\- Coś do picia? Jesteś głodna? - pytam 

\- Nie, ale dzięki. 

Patrzę na nią przez chwilę. 

\- Coś nie tak ze mną? - pyta 

\- Nie, po prostu myślę o tym jaka jesteś piękna. 

Uśmiechnęła się gdy to powiedziałam. To chyba na nią działa. Powinnam ruszyć dupe i poderwać ją szybciej. Minął miesiąc i gdyby nie to że Carla zgodziła się to przedłużyć, przegrałabym. Mam jeszcze trzy tygodnie, dam radę. Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej po opasce. Zależy mi na graniu w noge. Kocham ten sport i chcę to robić, a bycie kapitanem jest motywujące. 

\- Przy tobie nie mam szans. Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczynom jaką widziałam. - powiedziała i teraz ja się uśmiechnęłam

\- Dziękuję Riles

\- Riles?

\- Lubię cię tak nazywać. 

\- To słodkie. 

\- Ty jesteś słodka - powiedziałam i do niej podeszłam

\- To co robimy?

\- Co tylko chcesz - mówię cicho przy jej uchu 

Chyba ją to stresuje. Teraz nie wiem jak to odebrać. To taki dobry stres mówiący że ją kręcę, czy taki stres że boi się że ją zgwałce? Kurde nie wiem, pierwszy raz próbuje uwieść laske. 

\- To może oglądniemy film czy coś? - mówi i się odsuwa

\- Luz, zamówię pizze. 

Zamówiłam pizze i idę włączyć jakiś film. Mam Netflixa też na tv więc skoro dom jest pusty, będziemy siedzieć w salonie. 

\- Wybierz film - podałam jej pilot

Zastanawia się co włączyć i najeżdza pilotem na Bird Box.

\- O! To świetny film! - krzyknęłam i ją tym przestraszyłam 

\- Horror? 

\- Nie, ale jest pare scen przy których zasłoniłabym oczy trzylatkowi - uśmiecham się - Tobie też mogę. 

\- Dzięki ale poradzę sobie swoją ręką. - odpowiada 

\- W to nie wątpię 

\- Czyli oglądamy to?

\- Jeśli chcesz oczywiście. 

Włączyła film i przysunęłam się do niej na kanapie. Nasze kolana się ze sobą stykają. Znowu na nią spoglądam. 

Zaczyna się scena wypadku. Gdy samochód dachuje, Riley przesuwa swoją dłoń na moją. Po kilku sekundach zorientowała się co zrobiła i zabrała rękę. 

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptała 

\- Nie przepraszaj - mówię i biorę jej dłoń z powrotem

Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, lub po prostu mi się wydaje. 

Widzę że boi się w niektórych momentach. 

\- To tylko film - posłałam jej uśmiech - A może jak cię przytule to będziesz się mniej bać?

\- Jest git, nie boje się. - nie odrywa wzroku od ekranu

Przysuwam się jeszcze bliżej i owijam rękę na oparciu za nią. 

Kolejna osoba na ekranie popełniła samobójstwo i Riley sama się do mnie przytuliła. Trzymam jedną rękę za nią, a drugą splatam z jej. 

Jesteśmy już w połowie filmu i jest zajebisty, serio. Kobieta wbija sobie nożyczki w szyję i Riley zakrywa oczy dłonią. 

\- Wiesz że znam lepsze sposoby? - zaczynam

\- Na samobójstwo?

\- Na nie patrzenie na ekran. 

\- Jakie? Przydadzą się. - odwraca się w moją stronę

\- Całowanie. Całując się z osobą obok, łatwiej będzie nie patrzeć na ekran. Użyjmy tego sposobu. - uśmiecham się i zaczynam pochylać

\- Każdej tak mówisz? - pyta odsuwając głowę

\- Tylko tobie - puszczam jej oczko i tym razem obie się pochylamy. 

Gdy już mamy złączyć nasze usta, usłyszałyśmy dzwonek do drzwi. To pewnie gościu z pizzą. Niechętnie się odsuwam i wstaje otworzyć. Otwieram drzwi i widzę Shawna. 

\- Hej, nie wziąłem kluczy a było zam...- wypycham go za drzwi i zamykam za nami drzwi

\- Po co przyjechałeś?

\- Wróciłem po telefon. Nie wziąłem go jak wychodziłem. 

Kurde nie może wejść bo zobaczy Riley. Jak niby się mu wytłumacze z tego że jego uczennica tu jest? I jeszcze ona dowiedziałaby się że on chodzi z moją matką. O nie, on tu nie może wejść. 

\- Gdzie ten telefon? Przyniosę ci. 

\- Przecież sobie sam poradzę Maya - uśmiechnął się i chciał przejść ale blokuje mu droge

\- Mam randkę więc no.

\- Ou, to przepraszam że przeszkadzam. Zaczekam tu. 

Idę do domu po jego telefon. 

\- Pizza? - pyta Riley

\- Eee nie, kumpel ojca. Zapomniał telefonu. 

\- Oh, ok. 

\- Zaraz wracam. 

Wzięłam telefon i wróciłam do Shawna. 

\- Masz. - podaje mu

\- Dzięki, miłej randki. - pomachał i odszedł

Wchodzę do domu i siadam obok Riley. 

\- Przepraszam za niego. Nie ogarnięty jest.

\- Nie szkodzi - uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniam uśmiech.

\- To na czym skończyłyśmy? - przygryzam warge i zaczynam się pochylać.

Zdążyłam tylko musnąć jej usta bo znowu ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. 

\- Nosz kurwa - powiedziałam pod nosem i wstałam 

Dobra tym razem to gościu z pizzą.

Wnoszę pudełko do salonu i kładę na stoliku. 

\- Zamówiłam tą którą przeważnie jemy w pizzeriach. 

\- Moja ulubiona. 

\- Zapamiętam - uśmiecham się 

Włączam z powrotem odtwarzanie filmu i jemy pizzę. Riles ubrudziła się sosem w końciku ust. 

\- Pomogę ci - powiedziałam i wytarłam kącik kciukiem 

Zarumieniła się i opieram się o jej ramię. 

... 

Po filmie Riley mówi że musi już iść do domu. 

\- Zostań jeszcze. Jest sobota. 

\- Wiem, ale muszę iść. Wierz mi, wcale nie chcę. 

\- No cóż, wpadaj częściej. Chodź odwiozę cię. - objęłam ją i wychodzimy z domu 

Przed domem spotykamy Lucasa. 

\- Lucas? - mówię i podchodzę do zmieszanego chłopaka - Pogadamy w szkole. 

\- Napewno?

\- Tak. 

\- No dobra. I przepraszam. 

\- Idź już. 

Chłopak odchodzi, a ja wracam do Riley. 

\- Czego chciał? - pyta i patrzy jak Lucas odchodzi 

\- Notatki, ale ja ich nigdy nie mam - zaśmiałam się - To jedziemy?

\- Ta

... 

Parkuje tam gdzie zwykle. 

\- Może odprowadzić cię jeszcze kawałek? 

\- Nie, ale dzięki. 

\- To chociaż poproszę buziaka. - robię oczy szczeniaka

Pochyliła się i cmokła mój policzek. 

\- Tak w ogóle to we wtorek jest mecz. Przydałby się dodatkowy kibic. - uśmiechnęła się

\- Robię plakat. 

\- Błagam nie 

\- Czemu? - zaśmiałam się a Riley tylko pokręciła głową z uśmiechem na twarzy

\- Do zobaczenia Maya - wysiadła 

\- Pa Riles. 

Dobra wszystko idzie po mojej myśli. Ten zakład jest mój. Po meczu spytam czy zostanie moją dziewczynom, zgodzi się, ja wygram, a Carla pierdolca dostanie. 

No i jeszcze Lucas. Chyba mu wybaczę, jak zawsze.


	15. Trójkąt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyjaśnia się, czemu Riley wciąż dystansuje Maye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zostaw kom + przypominam że jestem też na Wattapadzie Sabcarpenter_pl

POV Riley

Wyszłam właśnie z domu Mayi. Oszukuje Maye w pewnym sensie. Tak myślę no bo przecież mówiłam że chcę się tylko przyjaźnić. Coś mnie do niej ciągnie i ją lubię. Wątpię że się zakochałam, ale coś poczułam. Dręczy mnie to już jakiś czas. Mam wybór, i muszę podjąć decyzje. Tylko że to jest trudne. 

Miesiąc Temu

Wychodzę z szatni po meczu. Przegrałyśmy i się nie dziwię. Grałyśmy z najlepszą szkołą w NY. Shawn i tak powiedział że byłyśmy świetne. Jest trenerem i powinien nas motywować. Choć może czasem lepiej byłoby gdyby nas mocno skrytykował. Dziewczyny wzięłyby się do roboty. Ale mniejsza o to. Lepsze pytanie o co chodziło tej blondynce. Nie powinna przypadkiem świętować wygranej i się z nas nabijać? Kilka osób mówiło mi przed meczem że to aroganckie dziewczyny i lepiej z nimi nie zadzierać. Więc czego chciała? Po co jej moja koszulka? 

Wychodzę ze szkoły i kieruje się do autobusu. Wpadam na kogoś i upadam na ziemię. 

\- Przepraszam - mówi brunet - Szłaś w moją stronę, myślałem że mnie widzisz. - uśmiechnął się

\- To ja przepraszam. Zagapiłam się i zamyśliłam. 

\- Nie szkodzi - pomógł mi wstać - Właściwie to czekałem tu aż będziesz szła do autobusu. 

\- Czemu? 

\- Widziałem mecz. Byłaś świetna. 

\- Przegrałyśmy - mówię szybko

\- To nie znaczy że nie byłyście świetne. Ty najlepsza. Z naszą szkołą jeszcze nikt nie wygrał. Z Hart w drużynie są niepokonane, ale może kiedyś wam pierwszym się uda. - znowu się uśmiechnął i tym razem odwzajemniam uśmiech 

Hart to chyba ta blondynka. Grała najlepiej. 

\- Dziękuję, ale wątpię że tak będzie. 

\- Nie trać nadziei 

\- Czekają na mnie w autobusie. - mówię i chcę odejść

\- Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę proszę. Wiesz, pomyślałem że możemy gdzieś razem wyjść. Jeśli chcesz oczywiście. - podoba mi się jego uśmiech 

\- W sensie na randkę czy co? 

\- Na randkę i tak w ogóle to jestem Charlie Gardner. Kretyn ze mnie nie przedstawiłem się. 

\- Riley Matthews - zaśmiałam się - Nie jesteś kretynem i w sumie to chętnie gdzieś z tobą wyjdę. 

\- Super - ucieszył się - Napiszę do ciebie. 

\- Do zobaczenia Charlie - odchodzę i idę do autobusu

Wsiadam i Shawn mnie zatrzymuje.

\- Co to za chłopak? - pyta cicho 

Uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam zająć miejsce. 

\- Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? - zaczyna Smackle

\- Pytaj o co chcesz. 

\- Fajny?

\- Jeszcze dobrze nie poznałam. 

\- Randka?

\- Prawdopodobnie. 

Ucieszyła się i mnie przytuliła. 

\- Dziecko dorasta! Napiszę o tym do Farkla!

Zaśmiałam się i wyciągam telefon żeby w coś zagrać. Podchodzi do mnie Missy i opiera się o fotel.

\- Co tam Matthews? Trener ci się znudził? Ten ma większego? - zaczyna i głośno się śmieje

\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. Po twoim stylu ubierania stwierdzam że przeleciałaś pół miasta. - odpowiadam spokojnie

\- A spierdalaj - wróciła na swoje miejsce 

\- Nie przejmuj się nią - mówi Isadora

\- Już dawno przestałam. 

Rzeczywistość

Czuję że jego też oszukuje. Cholera. Nie moja wina że poznałam dwoje fajnych ludzi i nie wiem co zrobić. Oboje są fajni. Dzwonię po Farkla, on mi pomoże. 

... 

Siedzę z Farklem u niego w kuchni. Rozkminiamy kogo mam wybrać. 

\- Mam pomysł, ale jest trochę głupi. 

\- Mów

Nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął z szafki wagę i dwie paczki cukierków.

\- Co robisz? - pytam 

\- Szukam odpowiedzi dla ciebie. No dobra, prawa szalka to Maya, a lewa to Charlie. 

\- I jak to ma pomóc? - pytam ale nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi

\- Kto cię bardziej rozśmiesza? 

\- Maya a co? 

Położył jeden cukierek na prawej szalce i przeważył na prawą stronę.

\- Aaa już łapie - mówię 

\- Przy kim się bardziej otwierasz? Albo komu bardziej ufasz? 

\- Myślę że Charliemu. Jemu powiedziałam o rodzicach. 

Położył cukierek na lewej szalce i waga się wyrównała. 

\- Kto lepiej całuje? 

\- Maya - tutaj się nie zawahałam 

Położył cukierek i prawa strona znowu poszła w dół. 

\- Ciekawsze randki?

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. 

\- Maya wymyśla ciekawsze rzeczy. Z Charliem chodzimy tylko do parku. 

\- Czyli Maya? 

\- Tak 

Położył cukierek. 

\- Z kim przyjemniej się rozmawia?

\- Z Charliem.

\- Przy kim czujesz się bezpieczniej?

\- Przy Mayi. Już raz mnie obroniła.

\- Z kim przeszłabyś się za rękę korytarzem i tego nie wstydziła?

\- Charlie, to chłopak. 

\- Z kim poszłabyś do łóżka tu i teraz?

\- Farkle!! 

\- Sory, próbuje ci pomóc. 

\- Pomińmy to pytanie. 

\- Kto z nich jest dojrzalszy? 

\- Ewidentnie Charlie. 

\- Remis, zostały po trzy cukierki na opakowanie. 

\- Cholera no przecież to oczywiste że Charlie! 

Kładę resztę paczki na lewą szalkę.

\- To od początku Charlie! Jego najpierw polubiłam. 

\- Czyli mamy odpowiedź. - mówi Farkle

\- Ta, Charlie był pierwszy, ale to Maya wywołuje u mnie to coś. Dreszcze, jej pocałunki są genialne, a na randkach nigdy się nie nudzę. Stara się bardziej niż Charlie. 

Wzięłam drugą paczkę i położyłam po prawej stronie. Szale wagi znowu się zrównały. 

\- Na razie nie potrafię wybrać. - siadam na stole i odsuwam wagę - Dziś jeszcze mam randkę z Charliem. 

\- Radzę ci szybko podjąć decyzje. Są w jednej szkole. Zgadają się z kimś o tobie i może wyjść że umawiają się z tą samą dziewczyną. Będą na ciebie źli. - mówi Farkle i siada obok mnie

\- Błagam, nie dobijaj. 

\- Tylko doradzam. 

\- Dzięki że zawsze przy mnie jesteś - opieram głowę o jego ramię

\- Zawsze będę. 

...

Idę z Charliem przez park. 

\- Czemu zawsze przychodzimy do parku?

\- Nie lubisz tu być? - pyta

\- Lubię, ale fajnie byłoby pójść czasem gdzie indziej. 

\- Może pójdziemy do restauracji? 

\- Chętnie. Pizza? Kebab?

\- Może coś wegańskiego? Staram się zdrowo odżywiać. 

\- Oh, ok. Może być. 

Objął mnie i idziemy. 

...

W restauracji nie wiem co zamówić. 

\- Co ci wziąć? - pyta 

\- Zaskocz mnie - mówię 

\- No dobrze huh. Nigdy nie byłaś w takiej restauracji?

\- Przeważnie wolę pizzę. 

\- Ja nie jem mięsa. 

\- Są pizze bez mięsa. 

\- Jem tylko zdrowo. Dziwi mnie że ty nie. W końcu uprawiasz sport. 

\- Ta. 

\- Kiedy masz jakiś mecz? Chętnie ci pokibicuje. - uśmiechnął się

\- Zrobisz plakat z napisem " Dalej Dziubasku " ? - zaśmiałam się

\- Nie - powiedział - To by było żenujące.

\- Oh - Maya by zrobiła

...

Wychodzimy z restauracji. Jestem głodna bo niczego nie zjadłam. Jak Charlie wyszedł do toalety, poprosiłam kelnera żeby to gdzieś wysypał i oddał m talerz. Kelner powiedział mi nawet że ludzie tu tak robią, bo nie chcą zranić drugiej połówki. Chociaż nie jestem jedyna. 

\- No to do zobaczenia Riley - przytulił mnie i odszedł

Nawet mnie nie odprowadził. 

... 

Leżę na łóżku i dostaje wiadomość od Mayi. 

Maya: Dzięki za dziś. Szkoda tylko że tak krótko :'(

Riley: Świetnie się bawiłam. Po prostu musiałam iść. 

Maya: Nie no spoko. Możemy to nadrobić po twoim meczu ;) 

Riley: Chętnie 

Odkładam telefon i idę spać. 


	16. Bluza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla i Maya zmieniają zakład. Riley zwierza się Mayi o rodzicach.

Siedzę z mamą na kanapie i oglądamy tv. A raczej, ona ogląda tv a ja myślę o wczoraj. Fajnie spędziłam czas z Riley. Szkoda tylko że musiała iść tak szybko. Ciekawe czemu. Może rodzice nie zabronili jej tak cały czas gdzieś wychodzić. No trudno, bywa. Jedno i tak jest pewne. Już jest moja. Po meczu zapytam ją czy będziemy razem. Najlepiej przy jej koleżankach. Większe szanse że się zgodzi. Publiczność i tak dalej. Nie ma sensu czekać, bo i tak to prędzej czy później nastąpi. Lepiej wcześniej i mieć to szybciej z głowy. 

Nudzi mi się. Nie będę siedzieć przecież w domu. Co z tego że mam jutro sprawdzian i powinnam się uczyć. 

Maya: Idziesz gdzieś niedojebie?

Kurde nie ma jej na necie. Czekam dziesięć minut. Piętnaście minut. Dwadzieścia minut. 

Ale ja jestem głupia. Przecież starzy zabrali jej telefon. 

Pewnie jest gdzieś z Rene. Napiszę do niej. 

Maya: Siema, jesteś z tą patusiarą? 

Rene nie obrażam. Tylko z Carlą mam tak pojebaną relacje. 

Rene: Jak mnie nazwałaś gnoju? 

Taaa. Na 100% z nią jest. 

Maya: Bądźcie w naszym miejscu za dwadzieścia minut. 

\- Mamo? 

\- Tak? 

\- Mogę wyjść? 

\- Z kim? 

\- Z rówieśniczką. 

\- Konkretniej? 

\- Osobnik płci żeńskiej - odpowiadam z uśmiechem

Przecież nie mogę jej powiedzieć że z Carlą. Tyle już razem odwaliłyśmy że mama nie jest zadowolona z naszej przyjaźni. 

\- Z Carlą? - pyta i wywraca oczami 

\- Nie.. Zzz... z Riley. 

\- Z kim? - spytała zdziwiona

\- Z tą co kłóciłam się wtedy na chodniku. 

\- Myślałam że cie nie lubi. 

\- Lubi lubi.. - powiedziałam cicho z uśmiechem 

\- Dobra idź 

\- Dzięki, kocham cię, pa! - wybiegłam z domu 

... 

Wbijam na naszą zaklepaną uliczkę i widzę Carle i Rene na ławce. 

\- Cześć - podchodzę 

\- Co tam Hart? - pyta Carla

\- Git 

\- Patrz co ostatnio kupiłam. - mówi Rene i wyciąga e-papierosa z kieszeni bluzy 

\- Fajny - dała mi i biorę bucha - Ile dałaś?

\- 300zł

\- Jebło ci? - pytam 

\- A nie mówiłam? - patrzy na nią Carla

\- Takie schodzą po dwie stówy. A jak dobrze poszukasz to nawet i za sto z czymś. 

\- Trudno - mówi Rene i wzrusza ramionami - Myślicie że mama się skapnie że z portfela zginęło jej 300 zlotych?

Patrzę na nią z Carlą i obie mamy otwartą buzię. 

\- Ty se jaja robisz? - pyta ją po chwili Carla

\- Ale że co? - pyta Rene 

\- Nieważne... - mówię

No cóż, Rene nie jest zbytnio kumata. 

\- Ej Hart? Jak zakład? - Carla zmienia temat 

\- Bardzo dobrze. - siadam na oponie na przeciwko niej - Masz ktoś zwykłą fajke? 

Carla rzuca mi paczkę i wyjmuję jednego papierosa. 

\- Serio się w tobie zakochała? - pyta Rene 

\- Nie wiem. Myślę że tak. - mówię i wzruszam ramionami ale potem z moich ust formuje się uśmiech - Oszczędzaj Carla 

\- Hart, błagam. Nie wypłace się z tych kebsów. To nie sprawiedliwe, ja za wygraną dostanę jedną rzecz. 

\- Możemy zmienić zakład - uśmiecham się - Jak wygram, dacie mi epa. 

Zastanawiają się przez chwilę. 

\- W sumie, to wyszłoby taniej. Lepiej chyba wrazie gdybyś wygrała stracić dwie stówki, niż prawie stówke co miesiąc. 

\- Mądrze mówisz. - uśmiecham się 

\- Postaw piwo to się zgodzę. 

\- Stoi. Chodźcie ze mną błagać Josha. 

Wychodzimy z parku i idziemy do sklepu. 

... 

Carla i Rene poszły już do domu. Chodzę sobie to tu, to tam. Napisałabym do Lucasa, ale jeszcze nie jest między nami za dobrze. Zay był wczoraj u rodziny w Texasie i dziś wrócił. Pewnie jest zmęczony to nie będę go gnębić. No więc, zostajesz ty Riley. 

Maya: Ja, ty, spacerek. 

Riley: No nie wiem. 

Jej styl pisania bardzo mnie irytował. Teraz już nie. Nie wiem czemu. Może się przyzwyczaiłam. 

Maya: Nie daj się prosić kochanie. Będę czekać tam gdzie zawsze ;) 

Napisałam jej to i idę w miejsce w którym zawsze na nią czekam. Nie wiem czemu nie powie mi gdzie mieszka. Chowa w domu zwłoki czy co? 

...

Zmęczyłam się. Na nogach to trochę daleko niż zwykle samochodem. Chociaż dobrze mi to zrobi. Ostatnio się zasiedziałam, a przecież muszę trzymać formę. 

Czekam tu na Riley dwadzieścia minut. Pisałam do niej ale odczytywała i nie odpisywała. 

Idę trochę dalej i w końcu wyłania się zza rogu na chodniku.

\- No hej - podchodzę do niej i chcę ją przytulić 

Złapała mnie za ramiona, oparła o budynek i pocałowała. Na początku nie odpowiadam na pocałunek, no bo mnie zaskoczyła, lecz po chwili kładę rękę na jej tyłku i przyciągam bliżej siebie. Zjechała jedną dłonią na moje biodro i bardziej przycisnęła mnie ciałem do muru. 

Po jakichś dwóch minutach się odsunęła. Uśmiecham się do niej. 

\- A to za co? - pytam 

\- Wczoraj nie bardzo nam to wyszło. - uśmiechnęła się 

\- Taa, wczoraj byli niechciani goście. 

\- Ale i tak było fajnie. 

\- A tak w ogóle to czemu musiałaś iść?

\- Eee, umówiłam się z Farklem. 

\- Oh, ok. Ale wpadniesz po meczu?

\- Tak, myślę że tak. 

Idziemy przez miasto i biorę Riley za rękę. Podchodzimy do jakiegoś Food Truck'a. 

\- Jesteś głodna? - pytam 

\- Nie 

\- Czyli chcesz Burgera i Cole?

\- Tak 

Podchodzę do gościa. 

\- Dwa razy Hamburger i Cola i frytki do tego. 

\- Małe duże? - pyta facet 

\- Jakie chcesz? - pytam Riley

\- Małe

\- No to weźmiemy duże - mówię fcetowi i wyciągam pieniądze z bluzy. 

Idziemy usiąść przy stoliku w parku. 

\- Serio zrobisz ten plakat na mecz? - pyta Riley i się śmieje

\- A co? Wątpisz we mnie? - też się zaśmiałam 

\- To będzie straszne. 

\- Na meczu musisz uważać żeby mój blask cię nie oślepił. 

\- To będzie trudne - powiedziała - Wyróżniasz się w tłumie bo jesteś taka piękna. 

Kiedy to powiedziała położyła mi dłoń na kolanie i spojrzała w oczy. Czuję że moje policzki robią się gorące. Jest wiosna, na polu nie jest tak ciepło no więc o co chodzi. Cały czas patrzymy sobie w oczy. Riley zaczyna się pochylać i zaczyna dzwonić jej telefon. Odsuwa się i odbiera. 

\- W parku a co? 

\- Tak, mam z kim wrócić. Za godzinę będę. 

\- Nie, nie ma tu chłopaków, nie martw się. 

Zaśmiałam się na ostatnie zdanie. Rozłączyła się i schowała telefon do kieszonki. 

\- Twój tata chyba powinien się martwić dziewczynami - zaśmiałam się ale jej humor się pogorszył gdy to powiedziałam. 

\- Przepraszam. On nie wie? 

\- Nie o to chodzi. 

\- To o co? - położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu. 

Może jestem tu z nią tylko przez zakład, ale chcę wiedzieć co ją trapi. 

\- Ja.. moi rodzice..

\- Co twoi rodzice? - pytam cicho 

\- Oni nie żyją. - powiedziała i odwróciła głowę - Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. 

\- Ja, wiem co powiedzieć - mówię cicho patrząc w dół 

\- Nic nie mów - widzę łzy na jej policzkach 

Podnoszę dłoń i wycieram łzy z jej twarzy. 

\- Przykro mi - przyciągam ją do siebie i przytulam. 

Objęła mnie w pasie i położyła głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej. Obejmuje ją za kark i gładzę po włosach. 

\- Chodźmy już, mam godzinę by wrócić - mówi i się odsuwa 

\- Jasne, chodźmy - lekko się uśmiecham 

...

Kiedy idziemy, widzę że się trzęsie. Jest nawet zimno. Sciągam z siebie moją bluzę z kapturem. Dobrze że mam pod spodem koszulkę więc nie będę wracać w staniku. 

\- Porszę - daje bluzę Riley - Widzę że ci zimno a nie chcę żebyś marzła. 

\- Maya co ty robisz?! Przeziębisz się! Ubierz tą bluzę. 

\- Weź ją bo jest ci zimno. 

\- Ja mam bluzkę a ty koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Ubieraj się! 

\- To skoro jej nie weźmiesz to zostanie tutaj. - położyłam ją na słupku przy drodze

\- Maya no. 

\- Riley no. - robię oczy szczeniaka

\- Dobra - wzięła bluzę i na siebie założyła - Szczęśliwa? 

\- Bardzo - uśmiecham się - To trzeba uwiecznić. 

Wyciągam telefoni robię jej zdjęcie. 

\- Ej! Wyszłam okropnie! 

\- Wyszłaś pięknie. 

Przygryzam wargę i pokazuje jej zdjęcie. 

\- Prześlę ci je potem - mówię 

\- Dzięki za dziś Maya, ale muszę już iść 

\- Wiem, a zobaczymy się jutro? 

\- Napiszę do ciebie 

\- Okej - przytulamy się i idziemy w przeciwne strony 


	17. Trening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya pomaga Riley przygotować się do meczu.

Pov Maya 

Wbijam do szkoły zaspana. Pisałam z Riley pół nocy! Chciałam iść spać ale ona wciąż ciągnęła i ciągnęła temat. Ten zakład naprawdę mnie czasem męczy. Tracę hajs, no bo muszę stawiać. Jeszcze hajs leci na paliwo, no bo muszę do niej jeździć. Nie mam za dużo czasu na znajomych bo cały czas widuję się z Riley. Całowanie mi jakoś nie przeszkadza. No bo w sumie, całowanie z laską nie jest takie złe. Znaczy, ja nie jestem lesbą, ale mi się to podoba. Chyba podoba. Jestem na to neutralna. 

Siedzę w klasie na matmie. Opieram brodę o rękę i na chwilę przymykam oczy. 

\- Hart! 

Podskoczyłam na miejscu. O kurde chyba zasnęłam. 

\- Wpisuje ci uwagę i zostajesz po lekcjach jutro. 

\- Co? Jutro? Nie mogę w inny dzień? 

\- Masz jutro coś ważnego? 

\- Tak! I to bardzo! 

\- To tym bardziej zostaniesz jutro po lekcjach. Trzeba ponosić konsekwencje. - powiedziała nauczycielka 

Kiedy odwróciła się do tablicy, uniosłam dłoń i pokazałam jej środkowy palec. 

Raczej nie będą mnie trzymać jakoś długo. Wyrobię się na mecz Riley. 

...

\- Maya? Maya, tu jesteś - Lucas wchodzi do damskiej szatni 

Często tu siedzę jak chcę mieć ciszę. 

Podchodzi do mnie z kwiatami i klęka. 

\- Wybaczysz mi? Zachowałem się jak dupek. 

Odpowiadam po chwili. 

\- No luz. Ale jak jeszcze raz taki będziesz to ci już nie wybaczę. 

\- Nie będę. 

Wstał i mnie pocałował. Owijam dłonie na jego szyi. Przygniata mnie do szafek i całuje po szyi coraz niżej. Przyciągam go bliżej siebie. Wkłada rękę pod moją bluzkę i dotyka mój stanik. Odpycham go od siebie i ściągam z niego koszulkę. Następnie ściągam moją bluzę z kapturem i rzucam gdzieś na podłogę w szatni. Nic się nie stanie jak unikne jednej lekcji. 

Podnosi mnie a ja owijam wokół niego nogi. Opiera mnie o szafki i znowu się całujemy. Całuje mnie po piersiach a ja przytulam go do siebie....

...

Ubieramy się i wychodzimy z szatni. Mam rozczochrane włosy i jestem czerwona na twarzy. 

Idę korytarzem i podchodzi do mnie Carla. 

\- Bzykałaś się? 

\- Aż tak to widać? 

\- Tak 

\- Chociaż tyle że nauczyciele w naszej szkole to debile i się nie zorientują. 

\- Czyli już jesteście pogodzeni? 

\- Yep 

\- Nie rozumiem waszej relacji - wzrusza ramionami 

\- Ja też nie. Ale seks mamy dobry. Szkoda z tego rezygnować. 

\- Seks nie powinien być z miłości? - pyta

\- W jakich czasach ty żyjesz? 

\- No w sumie. A z Riley też to robisz? - zaśmiała się 

\- Nie przeginaj, nie jestem lesbą. 

\- Luz, nie oskarżam cię o nic. - uśmiechnęła się 

Idziemy na boisko bo mamy wf. 

\- Ej Maya - woła Carla

\- Co? - odwracam się a ona robi nożyce z palców - Śmieszne w chuj! - wołam do niej 

\- Hart! Język! - powiedziała i zagwizdała mi gwizdkiem przy uchu trenerka

\- Ał! 

\- Siedem okrążeń za karę! 

Wzdycham i biegnę wokół boiska. 

POV Riley 

Siedzę z Farklem i Smackle na stołówce. Dosiada się do nas Missy. Farkle i Smackle patrzą na nią ponuro, a ja z obojętnością. 

\- Musimy pogadać Matthews. 

\- Czego chcesz? 

\- Grzeczniej, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, co cię łączy z tą blondyną. Chyba mówią na nią Hart? Mniejsza, gadaj. 

\- A co niby ma nas łączyć? 

\- To jakaś twoja kuzynka? Koleżanka? Cokolwiek. 

\- Znajoma a co? 

\- Wolna jest? 

\- Co?! Co Cię to? Po co ci to wiedzieć?! - mówię 

\- Spokojnie. Ogarnij dupe. Daj mi do niej namiary. Fajna jest. 

\- Wolisz dziewczyny? 

\- Przecież ją widziałaś. Jest cholernie seksowna. Dajesz namiary czy nie?! - powiedziała głośniej 

\- Nie mam jej numeru. 

\- Adres? 

\- Nie powiem ci przecież. 

\- Matthews, radzę ci mówić wszystko co wiesz! - zaczynamy się kłócić

\- Maya z Tobą nie będzie! - krzyknęłam

\- A co? Zakochałaś się w niej czy jak? 

Milczę i patrzę na Missy. 

Na jej twarzy pojawia się złośliwy uśmiech. 

\- Jeszcze więcej powodów by ją wyrwać. - puściła mi oczko i odeszła 

\- Suka - mówię do Farkla i Smackle 

\- Chrzań ją. - mówi Farkle 

\- Jest idiotką. - dopowiada Smackle 

\- Tak. Ładniejszą ode mnie idiotką. 

\- A jak tam z twoim wyborem? Maya czy Charlie? 

\- Nie wiem. Oboje są fajni. 

\- Nie możesz się tak nimi bawić. 

\- Wiem. Naprawdę staram się zdecydować. 

... 

Wychodzę ze szkoły i widzę Charliego. 

\- Cześć - mówi i do mnie podchodzi 

\- Hej Charlie 

\- Sprawdziłem że jutro masz mecz. Będę kibicował. Z kim gracie? 

\- Z Newton i wiesz, nie musisz przychodzić jeśli jesteś zajęty czy coś. 

\- No co ty, chcę cię wspierać. 

\- To tylko mecz towarzyski, nie jest aż taki ważny. 

Błagam nie przychodź. 

\- I tak chcę tam być. 

Cholera. 

\- Idziemy gdzieś? - pyta 

\- Jasne, tylko może tym razem nie do knajpy. 

\- Jak chcesz - pochylił się i złączył nasze usta 

\- Uważaj bo całujesz lesbę - mówi Missy przechodząc obok nas

Jej koleżanki bardzo się śmieją, ale to pewnie dlatego że się jej boją. A zresztą, wywalone. 

\- Dlaczego tak powiedziała? - pyta mnie Charlie kiedy Missy już się oddaliła 

\- Nie wiem. Chodźmy już stąd. Gdzie samochód? 

\- Przyjechałem metrem. Nie lubię jazdy samochodem. 

\- Ou, aha. 

...

Chodzimy już pół godziny. Bez żadnego celu. 

\- Może zrobimy w końcu coś innego niż spacery? - pytam

\- Co? 

\- Nie wiem. Może pójdziemy do kina? 

\- Nie ma niczego ciekawego. 

Przyszło mi powiadomienie i sprawdzam telefon. Maya napisała. 

Maya:  
Co powiesz na wspólny trening? Jutro musisz być w formie 💪⚽️ 😁 

Riley:   
W sumie to przydałby się dodatkowy trening. O której proponujesz? 

\- Z kim piszesz? - pyta Charlie

\- Koleżanka z innej szkoły. 

Maya:  
Możemy też poćwiczyć mięsień okrężny ust, poprzez całowanie 😙💋👄

Riley:   
Nie zapędzaj się aż tak. Jeszcze nie jesteśmy razem 😂

Maya:   
Dobrze powiedziane. JESZCZE

Cholera, nie wiem czemu napisałam "jeszcze". 

\- To co w końcu robimy? - pyta Charlie 

\- Wiesz, zaraz mam trening. Muszę lecieć, ale dzięki że przyjechałeś. 

\- No dobra, to cześć. - pocałował mnie w policzek i odszedł. 

Maya:   
To jak z tym treningiem? 😜 

Riley:   
O 5:00 na boisku w mojej szkole. 

Maya:  
🤯💕 

... 

Przyszłam na boisko o 4:45 bo chciałam się rozgrzać. Jest już 5:08 i czekam na Maye. 

Siedzę na trybunach i czuję jak ktoś obejmuje mnie od tyłu i kładzie głowę na moim ramieniu. 

\- Jestem - mówi Maya 

\- To dobrze, zaczynamy? - odwracam się do niej 

\- Jasne, chodźmy. 

\- Nie rozgrzewasz się? - pytam Maye kiedy przynoszę piłki 

\- Biegałam nim tu przyszłam. Ostatnio mi się przytyło - powiedziała i wskazała na swój brzuch 

\- Może jesteś w ciąży? - zażartowałam 

\- Nie wykluczam - puściła mi oczko 

Trochę mi dziwnie jak pomyślę że uprawiała seks. A może się zgrywa? 

Kręcę głową i podaje do niej piłkę. Bez przyjęcia zrobiła ATW*. Potem Rainbow* i z Volleya* kopła do bramki prosto w okienko. 

\- Wow - mówię 

\- Teraz ty. Zrób to samo. 

\- Aż tak dobra to ja nie jestem. 

\- No dalej. Wierzę w ciebie - posłała mi uśmiech 

Podała do mnie. Bez przyjęcia robię ATW. Chwilę potem przy piętnastce Rainbow, lecz piłka wypada mi do tyłu. 

\- Za wcześnie próbujesz ją wykopać zza siebie. Pół sekundy później i byłoby idealnie. 

\- Dobra, popracuje nad tym. 

\- ATW wyszło ci świetnie. Zrobisz LATW* ? - pyta 

\- Spróbuję. 

Podbijam piłkę i przekładam nogę dwa razy. 

\- Wow, udało się 

\- Gratki. 

Ćwiczyłyśmy to 30 minut. 

\- Dawaj postrzelaj a ja będę bronić. - mówi Maya

\- Umiesz bronić? 

\- Czasem na treningu jak nie ma Rene. To ona przeważnie broni. 

Maya ustawia się w bramce i ubiera rękawice. 

Strzelam na bramkę, a Maya z łatwością wyjmuje piłkę przy słupku. 

Przy kolejnym strzale, rzuca się i wyciąga idealne okno. 

Strzelałam dziesięć razy i obroniła osiem. 

\- Gracie z Newton prawda? - pyta 

\- Tak. 

\- Podobno mają dobrą obronę. Potrenujmy sam na sam. 

\- Nie mam z tobą szans. 

\- No dawaj, cała piętnastka to boisko. Ustawię bramki. 

Ustawiła małe bramki po obu stronach pola. 

Ja zaczynam. 

Biegnę na nią z piłką i próbuje zrobić ruetke, ale Maya zatrzymuje mi piłkę nogą i się wywracam. Pomaga mi wstać i dopiero biegnie na bramkę. 1:0 dla niej. 

\- Musisz być bliżej piłki. Bardziej ją zakrywać. Inaczej łatwo ją wybić - mówi - Zaczynaj 

Biegnę do niej i robię Rainbow. Wyszło tak jak powinno, ale przegoniła mnie w pościgu za piłką. 

Po jakichś 30 minutach gry, przegrywam z Mayą 13:5. Skończyłyśmy i składamy sprzęt. 

\- Wyśpij się i najlepiej dziś już nie ćwicz. Miałaś męczący trening, no a chyba nie chcesz na jutro zakwasów. 

\- Masz rację. 

\- Odwieźć cię? - pyta gdy wychodzimy 

\- Przejdę się. 

\- No co ty. Chociaż tam gdzie zawsze. 

\- No dobra - uśmiecham się 

Objęła mnie w talii i idziemy do jej samochodu. 

Przez drogę gadamy o jutrzejszym meczu. Dużo mi doradziła i jestem jej wdzięczna. 

Maya parkuje tam gdzie zawsze. 

\- Plakat masz? - zaśmiałam się 

\- Oczywiście - puściła mi oczko i wysiadam 

Spędzam z nią czas o wiele przyjemniej niż z Charliem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra było trochę piłki nożnej i mam nadzieję że nie macie mi zazłe. Chcąc nie chcąc to książka właśnie o tym 😁
> 
> Tu na dole wyjaśnienia bo chyba nie każdy ogarnął ⬇️⬇️⬇️
> 
> ATW (Around The World) - przełożenie nogi wokół piłki w podbiciu
> 
> LATW (Lemmens Around The World) - dwukrotne przełożenie nogi wokół piłki w jednym podbiciu. 
> 
> Volley - kopnięcie piłki w locie. 
> 
> Rainbow - podbicie piłki piętą tak, że tworzy w powietrzu wzór tęczy nad przeciwnikiem. 
> 
> Ruletka - wykorzystywana w celu oderwania się od przeciwnika. Przełożenie piłki i obrót 360° 
> 
> I tak wgl to jak myślicie? Riles wygra mecz? Maya i Charlie się spotkają?


	18. Mecz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya nakrywa Riley z Charliem. Riley musi zdecydować.

POV Maya 

Nie dość że siedzę w tej jebanej szkole, to jeszcze potem szlaban. Mecz jest o 5:00 a szlaban zaczyna się o 3:00. Nawet jak będą mnie trzymać tylko godzinę, to mogę się spóźnić. Cholera przecież muszę kupić jeszcze jakieś kwiaty. Tak bez niczego do niej nie pojadę. Chcę ją spytać. Po prostu wolę już kończyć ten zakład. I tak zostały mi około dwa tygodnie. Nie ma na co czekać, bo jak póki co sytuacja jest idealna. Widzę że na mnie leci. 

W sumie to się jej nie dziwię, sama bym na siebie poleciała.

\- Zay, kochanie, sprawa jest - podchodzę do mojego przyjaciela 

\- Czego chcesz darmozjadzie? 

\- Zerwiesz się ze szkoły po różę? Jedną, wtedy będzie romantyczniej. I jakieś truskawki w czekoladzie. Byle dobre i nie po terminie. 

\- Idziesz się oświadczać czy jak? 

\- Tak jakby. 

\- Nie za wcześnie żeby ją o to pytać? 

\- No proszę Cię, kręce z nią od miesiąca.   
Pora wygrać ten zakład. 

\- Jeśli ona naprawdę się w tobie zakochała, to jest upośledzona. 

\- Jest czy nie, to mnie nie obchodzi. Ja chcę tylko wygrać. Pomożesz? Hajs ci oddam jutro. 

\- No dobra. Jaka ta róża? 

\- No to taki kwiatek z kolcami. 

\- Kolor debilu. 

\- Aaa. Czerwona. 

\- Ale biorę twoje auto! - ukradł mi kluczyki z kieszonki i uciekł 

Idę na lekcje i podchodzi Lucas. 

\- Jak tam? - pocałował mnie w usta 

\- Jest git. 

\- Widzimy się dziś? 

\- Idę na mecz. 

\- Do tej kretynki Riley? 

\- Ej nie nazywaj jej tak - zatrzymałam się 

\- Czemu? Jest kretynką. Wierzy ci w tą całą szopkę którą odstawiasz. 

\- Ale to nie powód żebyś ją wyzywał. Niczym ci nie zawiniła przecież. 

\- Czemu ją bronisz? 

\- Dobra zakończmy tą rozmowę. Nie chcę mi się o niej gadać. 

... 

Przychodzę na szlaban i zajmuje swoje stałe miejsce na tyłach sali. Tradycyjnie ja, Carla, Rene, kilku gości ze starszych klas i baba od chemii. Nie lubię jej. Nie wypuszcza nawet do kibla na lekcjach. Podczas szlabanu też nie. Na szlabanach zabierają nam telefony, ale ja znalazłam już na to rozwiązanie. Ma się wprawe. 

\- Telefony na biurko - mówi 

Wszyscy wstają i odkładają telefony. Ja siedzę na swoim miejscu i się nie ruszam. 

\- A ty Hart? 

\- Ja swojego nie mam. Zostawiłam w domu. 

\- Opróżnij kieszonki - wstała 

Również wstałam i wyjęłam wszystko z kieszonek. Miałam w nich tylko zapalniczkę i chusteczki. 

\- No dobra. Możesz usiąść. 

Telefon mam schowany w spodniach i zakryty bluzą. 

...

Cholera jest już 3:47. Powinnam się szykować. Poza tym muszę tam zająć dobre miejsce. Może tylko udaję to zakochanie, ale i tak chcę zobaczyć jak gra. Wczoraj fajnie się trenowało. Naprawdę jest dobra. 

\- Psst Carla! 

\- Co chcesz? - odpowiedziała cicho 

\- Muszę się stąd wydostać. 

\- Wiesz że nie powinnam ci pomagać? 

\- Ten jeden raz. 

\- No dobra.

Mówi coś do Rene ale tego nie słyszę. 

Carla uderza ją lekko w tył głowy a Rene się na nią rzuca. Zaczynają szarpać się na ziemi. Babka podchodzi do nich i się drze. Chłopaki na tyłach cisną bekę. 

\- Puść ją! Ej! Uspokoić się!

Rozdzieliła je i wstały z ziemi. 

\- Idziemy do dyrektora! 

Prowadzi je trzymając je za ramiona. 

Idąc, Carla daje mi znak głową abym uciekała. Dziękuję jej po cichu i wybiegam z sali. 

... 

\- Nie miałaś czasem zostać po lekcjach? 

\- Skrócili to bo siedzieliśmy cicho i nie sprawialiśmy problemów. 

\- Uznajmy że ci wierzę. 

Idę na górę i biorę plakat który obiecałam że zrobię. To będzie żenujące ale trudno. Teraz tylko pytanie jak się chować przed Shawnem. No i na cholerę on tam pracuje. Utrudnia mi wszystko. 

Przebrałam się schodzę na dół. Jestem spłukana z hajsem. Dziś pewnie muszę coś postawić Riley, a jutro oddać kasę Zay'owi. 

\- Mamo? Pożyczysz mi stówke? Oddam ci. 

\- Maya, po co ci pieniądze? 

\- Idę gdzieś. 

\- Ostatnio mało rozmawiamy. 

\- Teraz rozmawiamy. 

\- Wiesz że nie o to mi chodzi. Masz jakieś problemy? 

\- Nie mam - zaprzeczam 

\- To po co ci te pieniądze? Przeciez miałaś jakieś oszczędności. 

\- No taaak, ale już ich nie mam. Nie była to jakaś duża kwota. Serio szkoda ci tych stu złotych? 

\- Nie szkoda mi. Przecież nie brakuje nam pieniędzy. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć na co je wydajesz. 

\- Idę na mecz koleżanki. Chcę jej coś potem postawić w restaurscji i jeszcze za niedługo ma urodziny. 

\- No dobrze... - wyjęła pieniądze z portfela i mi dała 

\- Dziękuję. Idę już. 

Wyszłam z domu i wsiadam do auta. 

... 

Jest 4:29 i Riley raczej jest już przebrana. Przed meczem raczej jej nie zobaczę. Wchodzę na trybuny i widzę że się rozgrzewają. Spotykam wzrok Riley i do niej macham. Lekko unosi dłoń i mi odmachuje. 

\- Maya? - Shawn do mnie podchodzi 

Kurde. 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - pyta 

\- Chciałam zobaczyć czy jesteś tak słabym trenerem czy moja drużyna tak dobra. 

Zaśmiał się. 

\- Chyba to drugie. Po meczu zwykle idziemy całą drużyną na pizzę. Idziesz z nami? 

\- Zastanowię się - puszczam mu oczko i odchodzi do drużyny 

Podbiega do mnie jakaś dziewczyna. O nie, to ta Missy. 

\- Znasz się z trenerem? 

\- Słuchaj mała, to nie twój interes. Mam też nadzieję że dałaś spokój Riley. 

\- Dałam. Ale tobie nie dam. Chcę się umówić. Co ty na to? 

\- W twoich snach. Ja nie lecę na laski. 

\- Jeszcze polecisz - stuknęła mnie palcem w nos i odeszła 

Chwilę później podchodzi Riley. 

\- Hej - uśmiecham się to niej 

\- Cześć - mówi 

Nikt nas nie widzi więc trzymam ją za dłoń. 

\- Wyjdziemy gdzieś po meczu? Chyba że wolisz świętować wygraną z drużyną.

Dziewczyny z Newton podchodzą bliżej więc puszczam dłoń Riley. 

\- Serio myślisz że wygramy? 

\- Jestem pewna. 

\- Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Hart wspiera tak słabą drużynę? - mówi jedna z Newton 

Nie wiem czemu wszyscy mnie znają. Ja nikogo nie kojarzę. 

\- Dziwi Cię to? Przecież są świetni. 

Parskła śmiechem. Widzę smutną minę Riley więc zaczynam działać. 

\- Jak masz jakiś problem, to możemy to załatwić po meczu - zwracam się do dziewczyny 

\- Maya nie - mówi Riley - Shawn...znaczy trener mówił że ledwo ci uszło to ostatnie. Z Missy. 

\- Jak nie przestanie się z was nabijać to jej nie ujdzie. 

\- Nie rozpłacz się - odeszły 

Riley patrzy w jeden punkt na trybunach. Chyba na kogoś, ale nie wiem na kogo. 

\- To cześć - mówi i odchodzi 

...

Za każdym razem gdy Riley była przy piłce, unosiłam do góry ten plakat z napisem. Kilka razy gdy akcja była przerwana patrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem. Raz uśmiechnęła się w to samo miejsce gdzie patrzyła wcześniej. Wciąż nie ogarniam do kogo. Dużo tu ludzi. Szkolne rozgrywki cieszą się dużą popularnością. 

Jest akcja i Riley wpakowała piłkę do siatki. Podskoczyłam i krzyczę. Podbiega blisko trybun i pokazuje serduszko z palców. Zrobiłam dziubek z ust a potem posłałam jej uśmiech. 

Ostatecznie wygrali tylko 1:0 ale serio dobrze grali. Nie chcę tego przyznawać, ale Newton są dobrzy i trochę mnie dziwi że nawet nie zremisowały. 

Zbiegam z trybun i idę czekać przed szatnią Riley. Wychodzi z niej Shawn i się do mnie uśmiecha. 

\- Podglądasz dzieci w szatni? Nie ładnie. 

\- Ha. Ha. Ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Czyli jednak z nami idziesz? 

\- Nie, tak sobie stoję. Czekam na kogoś. 

\- Lucas też tu jest? 

\- Nie. Na kogoś innego. 

\- No dobra. Ja lecę. Widzimy się jutro. I przekaż mamie że ją kocham. 

\- Nie licz na to - wołam za nim kiedy idzie 

Obrócił się, uśmiechnął i pomachał na pożegnanie. 

Riley wychodzi z szatni i do niej podchodzę. 

\- Gratulacje - mówię 

\- Dzięki 

\- Mam coś dla ciebie. Zaczekasz tu? 

\- Jasne 

Szybko wychodzę na parking i idę do samochodu. Wyjmuję różę i pudełeczko z truskawkami które zostawił tu Zay. 

Z powrotem wchodzę do szkoły. Kiedy jestem niedaleko szatni widzę że Riley rozmawia z jakimś gościem. Przyglądam się mu lepiej i widzę... Gardnera?! 

Dał jej kwiaty, pochylił się i ją pocałował. Odwzajemniła pocałunek i wzięła go za rękę. 

Czuję ukłucie w sercu, ale postanawiam to zlekceważyć.

Cicho do nich podchodzę i mówię. 

\- Wow Gardner, nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj. 

Riley natychmiast się od niego oderwała a on patrzy na mnie i się uśmiecha. 

\- Maya... - zaczyna Riley 

\- I nie spodziewałam się też że masz dziewczynę. 

\- A to dla kogo Maya? - Charlie spytał i wskazał głową na rzeczy które trzymam 

\- Dla Missy, w przeprosiny za pobicie - skłamałam 

Przecież nie powiem nikomu że mam lub będę mieć dziewczynę. Wiedzą tylko wtajemniczeni. 

\- Charlie, zostawisz nas? Chciałabym pogadać z Mayą. 

\- Jasne, do zobaczenia potem. Pogadamy w szkole Hart - kiwnął mi głową i odszedł 

\- Może chodźmy gdzieś - mówi Riley 

Wzruszam ramionami i za nią idę. 

Wchodzimy do pustej już szatni i siadamy na ławce. Kładę obok różę i truskawki. 

Nic nie mówię. Nie wiem czemu. Nie mogę. 

\- Ja ci wsyztskie wy.... 

\- Taką mam nadzieję - wstałam szybko z ławki i odeszłam kawałek dalej 

\- Poznałam was równocześnie i...

\- I postanowiłaś się nami bawić? - pytam 

Kurwa, robię to samo. Ale mniejsza o to, nie mogę wychodzić z mojej roli. 

\- To nie tak... Ja nie mogłam zdecydować. I...

\- Jak długo?

\- Od początku. Poznałam was tego samego dnia. 

Kiwam głową i do niej podchodzę. 

\- Maya, przepraszam. Nie chciałam zranić ani jego ani ciebie. 

Co ja teraz mam zrobić? 

\- Riley - wystawiłam do niej dłoń 

Powoli i nie pewnie ją złapała. 

\- Przepraszam - zaczyna płakać 

\- Jest dobrze, nie jestem zła. Tylko jest jedna sprawa. 

Biorę z ławki różę i pudełko. Wręczam jej i łapię jedną dłonią w talii. 

\- Może spróbujemy być razem. Tak całkiem. 

\- Jesteś pewna że nie jesteś zła? - pyta 

\- Jestem. Pytanie czy ty jesteś pewna co do mnie. 

Myśli przez chwilę a potem odpowiada. 

\- Nie jestem. 

No dobra tego się nie spodziewałam. Co za nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. 

\- Eee - otwieram buzię 

\- Nie będę pewna dopóki nie pogadam z Charliem. 

Odłożyła rzeczy ode mnie na ławkę. 

\- Oh, no tak. Gardner. 

\- Ale Maya - położyła mi dłonie na policzkach- To ciebie wolę. 

Pochyla się i lekko całuje moje usta. 

Mogłabym teraz powiedzieć "kocham cię" ale nie powinno się od tak rzucać tych słów. To mocne słowa. Choć myślę, że pewnie by się ucieszyła gdyby je ode mnie usłyszała. 

\- Nie idziesz na pizzę z drużyną? 

\- Zrezygnowałam. Liczyłam że spędzę czas z tobą. 

Uśmiecham się i biorę jej dłoń. 

\- To gdzie jedziemy? 

\- Gdziekolwiek, byle z tobą. 

... 

Byłam z Riley w salonie gier. Fajnie spędziłam z nią czas. Zresztą jak zawsze. Nigdy nie udawałam że dobrze się bawię. 

Teraz leżę już w łóżku i piszę do Carli. 

Maya:   
Kupuj vapa. Mam dziewczynę. 😏

Carla:   
Coooo??? 😵

Maya:   
Nooo tak jakby. Nie powiedziała tak. Ale już jesteśmy jakby razem. A jak ci powiem jutro jak to się potoczyło, to nie uwierzysz. 😐

Carla:   
Już nie wierzę, chcę dowody. 😗

Maya:   
Sama ci to potwierdzi 😉


	19. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley wybiera.

POV Riley 

Wooow. W końcu podjęłam decyzję i jest słuszna. Jestem mega szczęśliwa. Maya jest cudowna. Przecież Charlie nie ma przy niej szans. Głupio tylko bo oni się dobrze znają. Pewnie będzie miał do niej pretensje. Nie powinien mieć do niej tylko do mnie. To ja zjebałam bo umawiałam się z nimi równocześnie. Ale teraz porozmawiam z Charliem i będę z Mayą. W końcu mam kogoś na kogo mogę liczyć. Wiadomo, mam Farkla i Smackle, ale nie chcę im przeszkadzać. Są razem i chcą spędzać czas tylko we dwoje. Nie to że nie chcieli mnie ze sobą. Po prostu ja się dystansuje. Nie chcę być piątym kołem u wozu. Ale teraz mam Mayę. Może nie znamy się długo, ale jej zaufałam. Ciągnie mnie do niej i to bardzo. Zakochałam się po uszy. Nikogo nie powinno to dziwić. Maya jest piękna, dobra, pomocna, broni mnie i rozśmiesza. Przy niej się nie nudzę. I jeszcze to jak ona całuje... Po prostu idealnie. Nie wiem po kim odziedziczyła te usta, ale naprawdę, są cudowne. Może dzięki Mayi stanę się lepszym człowiekiem? Odkąd straciłam rodziców, nie liczyłam w życiu na nic dobrego. Ona to zmieniła. Liczę na dobre rzeczy i wierzę w siebie. 

Napiszę do Charlie'go o spotkanie. Mam tylko nadzieję że Maya z nim nie gadała czy coś. Jest 7:47 i jestem w szkole, czyli Charlie i Maya mogą się zaraz spotkać. Jeszcze z nim nie "zerwałam" więc raczej będzie się jej czepiał. Tylko czy ona nie zacznie pierwsza? Chyba lubi prowokować ludzi. Lepiej jak zerwę się z lekcji i pojadę pod ich szkołę. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej. 

... 

Riley:   
Hej Charlie, możesz wyjść na parking? Chcę pogadać. 

Charlie:   
Mam zaras lekcję. Spotkajmy się na lunchu. 

Riley:   
Ale to dopiero za 4 godziny.... 

Charlie:   
Przecież nie wyjdę z lekcji. A na przerwach się uczę.

Riley:   
Nie możesz się zwolnić do toalety? 

Charlie:   
Nie. Zobaczymy się na lunchu. 

Chowam telefon do kieszeni. No cholera. Co ja mam tu robić przez cztery godziny? 

\- Siema - mówi ktoś za mną

Odwracam się i widzę czarnoskórego chłopaka. 

\- Ee cześć

\- Poznaliśmy się już? 

\- Eee chyba nie - odpowiadam 

\- Maya mi o tobie opowiadała. Riley, zgadza się? 

\- Tak. Znasz Mayę? 

\- Lepiej niż ty - zaśmiał się - To moja przyjaciółka. 

\- Oh, mało mówiła mi o swoich przyjaciołach. Ale poznałam Lucasa. 

\- Friar'a?? - zdziwił się - Co o nim mówiła? 

\- Że to jej kumpel. 

\- Oh, ok. Czekasz tu na Maye? 

\- Nie. Na Charliego Gardnera. Znasz go? 

\- Taa. No to ten, idę na lekcje. Do zobaczenia. 

\- Cześć. 

Sprawdzam instagrama i czuję jak ktoś zakrywa mi oczy od tyłu. Dobrze poznaję te dłonie. 

\- Maya 

Biorę jej ręce i obracam w jej stronę. 

\- No hej - mówi i się uśmiecha 

\- Poznałam twojego kumpla. Zay'a. 

\- Wiem. Mówił mi, dlatego tu przyszłam. Czemu nie pisałaś że jesteś? 

\- Przyszłam pogadać z Charliem. No wiesz, wytłumaczyć że nic z tego nie będzie. 

Zerka gdzieś za mnie a następnie pochyla i całuje. 

\- A to za co? - pytam 

\- Za darmo. Za ile przyjdzie Charlie? 

\- Za cztery godziny. 

\- Czemu nie zerwie się z pierwszej? 

\- Nie wiem. A ty czemu nie jesteś na lekcji? 

\- Bo przyszłam do ciebie - wzięła moją rękę - Nie będziesz tu czekać tyle czasu. Chodź ze mną i z moimi koleżankami. 

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. 

\- Nie będziesz. Poza tym chcą Cię poznać. 

\- Mówiłaś im o mnie? 

\- Oczywiście. 

\- No dobra. 

Idziemy za rękę w stronę szkoły. A potem za szkołę. 

\- Siema patuski - mówi Maya i wita się z dwoma dziewczynami

\- Jak leci Hart? - przybija piątke - O, cześć - mówi do mnie - Jestem Carla 

\- Riley 

\- Ja Rene - mówi ta druga 

\- To o Riley wam mówiłam - Maya mnie objęła 

\- Jesteście już razem? 

\- Tak - mówi Maya 

\- Jeszcze muszę pogadać z Charliem - mówię do Mayi 

\- Wiem wiem - uśmiechnęła się 

\- To gdzie idziemy Hart? 

\- Mam pustą chatę - mówi Maya 

\- Nieee ja nie ryzykuje u twojej matki - mówi Carla - Ale musimy wrócić na trening. Inaczej Cię wyjebią Hart 

\- Taaa. Jestem za dobra żeby to zrobili. 

Uśmiecham się. To słodkie jak Maya się przechwala. Niby to niegrzeczne, ale u niej to naprawdę urocze. 

\- Dobra powłóczmy się gdziekolwiek - mówi Rene 

\- A może ty znasz jakieś fajne miejsce - zwróciła się do mnie Maya 

\- Nie bardzo. Nie znam tych okolic. 

\- No to chodźmy na jakiś plac zabaw 

Wychodzimy zza szkoły, ale Maya popycha nas z powrotem. 

\- Cholera. Trenerka tam jest. 

Patrzy jeszcze raz. 

\- Dobra weszła do szkoły. Chodźmy. 

... 

Siedzimy na placu zabaw. Koleżanki Mayi naprawdę są fajne. Nie obchodzi mnie że piją i palą. Maya tego nie robi więc mi to nie przeszkadza. 

Ktoś zadzwonił do Mayi ale odrzuciła połączenie. 

\- Nie odbierzesz? - pytam 

\- Nieee. To kuzynka. 

Pięć minut później znowu ktoś zadzwonił i odrzuciła. 

\- Może lepiej odbierz - mówię 

\- To nikt ważny. 

Jej telefon co chwila dzwonił i w końcu go wyłączyła. 

\- Kto się tak dobija? - pyta ją Carla

\- Kuzynka - mówi Maya ale wątpię że mówi prawdę 

Może nie chce im powiedzieć? No bo, mnie by chyba nie okłamała prawda? 

\- Wypiłabym - mówi Rene 

\- Ja energola - dodaje Maya 

\- A ja zapaliła - powiedziała Rene 

Patrzę na nie i mówią równocześnie. 

\- Josh! 

\- Kto to Josh? - pytam 

\- Taki gościu ze sklepu niedaleko mojego domu. Każdemu sprzeda. - wytłumaczyła Maya

\- To chyba nielegalne? 

\- Ale korzystne. Najwięcej piw i papierosów schodzi na dzieciakach - powiedziała Carla

... 

Maya czeka ze mną przed sklepem na dziewczyny. 

\- I jak? - pyta 

\- Fajne są 

\- Cieszę się że je lubisz. 

Dziewczyny wyszły ze sklepu. 

\- Ej Hart. Josh Cię woła. 

Patrzy na mnie, uśmiecha się i wchodzi do sklepu. 

Wyszła z niego za kilka minut. 

\- O co chodziło? - pyta Rene 

\- Ojciec. 

\- Cholera - mówi Carla 

\- O co chodzi? - pytam 

\- O mojego ojca. Wytłumaczę ci później. 

\- No ok 

... 

Fajnie spędziłam czas z dziewczynami. Odprowadziły mnie pod szkołę na spotkanie z Charliem i poszły za budynek. 

Czekam na niego przed szkołą. Wyszedł po dziesięciu minutach. 

\- Cześć - chciał mnie pocałować ale się odsunęłam - Co jest? 

\- Charlie, my nie możemy być razem. 

\- Czemu? 

\- Podoba mi się ktoś inny. Zakochałam się. To uczucie do tej osoby jest silne i nie dam rady być z nikim innym. 

\- Ok 

\- Co? 

\- No ok. Rozumiem. 

\- Naprawdę? 

\- No tak. Nie ty to inna. Nie ma co się załamywać. 

\- Oh. 

\- Dziewczyn jest sporo więc no. 

\- Co proszę? 

\- No nawet do łóżka nie chciałaś iść. Znajdę inną. 

\- Jesteś dupkiem. Tylko do tego mnie chciałeś? 

\- A ty co myślałaś? 

\- Wal się. 

\- To pa - odwrócił się i poszedł 

Widać że wcale mu nie zależało. A ja zwlekałam dla niego z Mayą... 

Idę za szkołę ale dzwoni mój telefon. Zatrzymuje się żeby odebrać. 

\- Czemu nie ma Cię w szkole? 

\- Przepraszam. Musiałam coś załatwić. 

\- To nie mogło poczekać. 

\- Pogadamy w domu. 

Odkładam telefon do kieszeni i idę za szkołę. Jest tylko Maya. 

\- Już 

\- Ciężko było? 

\- Miał na mnie wyjebane. 

\- Co? 

\- Powiedział że chciał tylko seksu. 

\- Zajebie go - Maya biegnie do szkoły 

\- Maya stój! Nie warto! 

Biegnę za nią i wpadam do szkoły. 

Widzę jak przygniata Charliego do szafki. 

\- Masz ją przeprosić Gardner! 

\- Bo? 

\- Bo ja tak mówię! 

\- Nie licz na to? 

\- Ach tak?! - Maya unosi pięść ale Zay łapie ją od tyłu i odsuwa 

\- Zay co ty robisz?! - krzyczy do niego 

\- Ratuje ci dupe! Dyrektor jest w klasie obok! Chodź! 

Złapał ją za rękę i wychodzimy ze szkoły. 

\- Co ci odbiło? - pyta ją 

\- Chciał tylko wykorzystać Riley 

Zay wygląda jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. 

\- Trzeba było powiedzieć mi. Ja się tym zajmę. Ty już nie rób sobie większych problemów. 

\- Dobra tato - mówi Maya 

Zay się uśmiechnął. 

\- A teraz wynocha nim konfidenci przyślą tu nauczycieli.

Machamy mu i odchodzimy. 

\- Muszę już iść. 

\- Pójdziemy do mnie i wezmę samochód. 

\- Nie trzeba. Ale możesz mnie odprowadzić na metro. 

\- Wedle życzenia - wystawiła rękę i złączyła z moją.


	20. Oko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya widzi się z ojcem.

POV Maya 

Odprowadziłam Riley na metro i wracam do domu. Zastaję tatę przy drzwiach. Dzisiaj cały czas do mnie dzwonił ale nie miałam jak odebrać przy Riley. Podchodzę do niego powoli. 

\- Ten debil się wyniósł? - pyta

\- Nie 

\- Cholera! Macie się go pozbyć! Wracam do domu! 

\- Teraz? Teraz chcesz wracać?! Porzuciłeś mamę, zostawiłeś mnie, a teraz myślisz że możesz od tak wrócić?! - krzyczę do niego 

\- Taki idiota jak on nie będzie mi zabierał żony i dziecka! 

\- Rozwiedliście się, a poza tym, Shawn byłby lepszym ojcem niż ty! 

Kiedy to wykrzyczałam, uniósł pięść i uderzył mnie w twarz. Upadam na ziemię i trzymam się za oko. 

\- Jeszcze pożałujecie - powiedział i odszedł 

Powoli podnoszę się z ziemi i czuję jak oko mi pulsuje. Próbuje je otworzyć ale ciężko mi idzie. Otrzepuje się z kurzu i wchodzę do domu. Nikogo jeszcze nie ma. Wchodzę do kuchni i wyjmuje lód z zamrażarki. Przykładam do oka i siadam na krześle w kuchni. 

Ojciec był jaki był, ale nigdy mnie nie uderzył. Wiem że to co powiedziałam musiało go zranić, albo wpłynąć na honor, ego, ale to go nie usprawiedliwia. Kurwa już jest siwe. Zajebiście. Makijaż nie zakryje tego w pełni. Ludzie będą się gapić. A jeszcze jak ja się matce wytłumaczę? Jeszcze zaraz lecę na trening! Muszę tam pójść bo inaczej nie zagram w pierwszym. Zależy mi na byciu w podstawowym składzie. Na cholerę on tu wrócił. Miał mnie w dupie to niech teraz da mi spokój. Racja, chciałam żeby wrócił. Ale nie żeby cały czas był pijany i robił to bo życie mu się jebie. On chce tylko kasy. Teraz to widzę. 

Sprawdzam telefon. Żadnych ciekawych wiadomości. Znaczy, jest wiadomość od Lucasa, ale ciekawa to ona napewno nie jest. Ostatnio mnie denerwuje. Nie wiem. Może ja tylko wydziwiam. 

Lucas:   
Cały dzień Cię szukam.

Maya:   
Byłam na waksach geniuszu. 

Lucas:   
Ok. A idziemy gdzieś jak skończysz trening? 

Maya:   
No można. 

Lucas:   
Będę o 7.30. 

Maya:   
🤙

Może skorzystam w naturze. Nie wiadomo. 

Idę na górę wciąż trzymając lód przy oku. Pakuje torbę na trening i schodzę posiedzieć na dół bo jeszcze dużo czasu. 

Drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi Shawn. 

\- Hej Maya, jak chcesz to... co ci się stało?! - rzucił torbę na ziemię i do mnie podszedł - Kto ci to zrobił? - pyta obracając moją głowę żeby przyjrzeć się oku. 

\- Eee biłam się. 

\- Co? Z kim? Nie rób tego! Już ledwo Cię uratowałem po tej akcji z Missy. Trudno było przegadać jej rodzicom że nie ma sensu tego zgłaszać. 

\- Ta suka zasłużyła. 

\- Nie ukrywam - wzruszył ramionami 

Wziął lód ze stołu i jeszcze raz przyłożył do mojego już siwego oka. 

\- Czyli nie tylko ja miałem zły dzień? 

\- Co się stało? - pytam 

\- Riley odstawiała sceny...

\- Kto? 

\- Niedługo ją poznasz. A i jeszcze spotkałem twojego ojca. Groził mi, ale lata mi to. Kocham was i przy was będę. 

\- Was? - pytam i zabieram jego rękę od mojej twarzy 

\- Maya, nie bez powodu oświadczyłem się twojej mamie. Chcę ułożyć sobie z wami życie. 

\- Ale co masz na myśli poprzez " was " ? 

\- Kocham Cię Maya. Chciałbym Cię traktować jak córkę. Jeśli tobie to nie przeszkadza. I po ślubie, bardzo chciałbym stać się twoim ojcem naprawdę. 

\- Czy ty chcesz mnie adoptować? - wstałam z krzesła 

\- No tak. Znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć ci to trochę w innych okolicznościach, ale skoro tak potoczyła się rozmowa. 

Omijam go i biorę torbę treningową. 

\- Do zobaczenia - mówię i wychodzę nim zdąży mnie zatrzymać 

Wsiadam do auta i odjeżdżam. 

Co jest do cholery? Czemu on chce mnie adoptować? I co on odwala z tym że mnie kocha. Nie zna mnie. Nie może stać się ojcem kogoś kogo ledwo zna. Kogoś kto go nienawidzi. Tylko... czy ja go nienawidzę?

I lol, to jego dziecko, ma na imię Riley. Jak moja Riley. Co? Nie. Nie moja. Kurwa czemu tak pomyślałam. Po prostu jak Riley. 

Wystalkuję na necie Riley Hunter jak będę w szatni. 

...

Kurde przeszukałam wiele kont, ale żadne nie wskazuje na to żeby wychowywał ją Shawn. 

\- Co tam szukasz Hart? 

\- Potem ci powiem. 

\- No luz. 

\- A tak w ogóle to co z twoim okiem? 

\- O tym też powiem ci potem. 

\- Dobra. 

\- Powiesz teraz. Zapraszam do mojego biura - mówi trenerka. 

\- Co jest z panią nie tak.... - wzdycham i idę za nią 

... 

\- Ile razy mam jeszcze powtarzać? Weszłam w drzwi. 

Chyba z cztery razy jej już tak skłamałam a ona wciąż nie wierzy. 

\- Skoro boli Cię oko to lepiej nie graj 

\- Nie boli, jest ok. 

\- Daruj sobie dzisiejszy trening. Zregeneruj się. I przy okazji, na następnym treningu też pogadamy i masz powiedzieć prawdę.

Kiedy to powiedziała wyszła z biura. 

Przebieram się w szatni i wracam do domu. A raczej pod dom. 

Maya:   
Nie jestem na treningu. Dasz radę wcześniej? 

Lucas:   
Nie mam jak. 

Maya:   
A co takiego robisz? 

Odczytał i nie odpisał. Kretyn. Dobra Maya spokojniej. Coś mi się przypomniało więc piszę do Carli. Wiem że teraz nie odczyta, ale potem znowu zapomnę. 

Maya:   
Vap 😉💘 Na jutro do sql 😂 

Może Riley ma czas? Nie Maya nie. Teraz to trzeba jej unikać i ograniczać kontakt. Zay napewno ma czas. Nie obchodzi mnie czy chce się teraz ze mną męczyć i tak do niego pojadę. 

...

Dzwonię dzwonkiem i otwiera jego mama. 

\- Dzień dobry pani - mówię 

\- Witaj Maya. Co sie stało? - pyta i przypominam sobie o oku 

\- A to, to nic. Weszłam w drzwi. Wie pani, oczy cały czas w telefonie. 

\- No tak. Te telefony to jakaś tragedia. Świata poza nimi nie widzicie. 

Wpuszcza mnie do środka i idę do pokoju Zay'a. 

\- Siema - Zay wstał z łóżka i mnie przytulił. 

\- No hej. 

\- Widzę że jednak biłaś się z Gardnerem? 

\- To nie on. To tata. 

\- Co?! 

\- Powiedziałam mu że Shawn byłby lepszym ojcem niż on. Wkurzył się. 

Kładziemy się na łóżku i kładę głowę na ramieniu Zay'a. 

\- Przykro mi Maya. Czuje się źle że mnie tam nie było. 

\- Zay przecież nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. Ja też się tego nie spodziewałam. 

\- Nie powinnaś być na treningu? - zapytał 

\- Trenerka kazała mi iść do domu. 

\- Zadawała pytania? 

\- Tak. Powiedziałam jej to co twojej mamie. A Shawn'owi że się biłam. 

\- W to bicie chyba prędzej ludzie uwierzą. 

\- A jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Shawn chce mnie adoptować po ślubie. Powiedział mi że kocha mnie jak córkę. 

\- O. To słodkie. A ty chcesz żeby był twoim ojcem? 

\- Nie wiem. Ostatnio i tak się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, ale nie wiem. 

\- Ciężka sprawa. Ale pamiętaj że ja zawsze przy tobie będę. 

\- Wiem. Bo jesteś cudowny i jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką znam. 

\- Nie przesadzajmy - machnął dłonią i się uśmiechnął 

Zaśmiałam się i do niego przytuliłam. 

\- Kocham Cię - powiedział 

\- Też się kocham - zawsze mu tak odpowiadam, ale on wie że chodzi mi o niego. 

\- A jak tam z Riley? 

\- Wygrałam zakład. 

\- Nie widać po tobie jakiejś euforii. Radości z wygranej. 

\- Nie no, cieszę się - wzruszam ramionami 

\- Nie wydaje mi się. 

\- Po prostu teraz nie wiem. Polubiłam ją. Miła z niej dziewczyna. Zranię ją i więcej się nie zobaczymy. Jakoś mnie to nie satysfakcjonuje. 

Podniosłam się na łóżku i oparłam głową o ścianę. Zay zrobił to samo. 

Czuję napływające do oczu łzy. Powstrzymuje je i wzdycham. 

\- Nie wiem. Niczego już nie wiem. Boję się wizji naszego nie wiem zerwania? Zerwiemy? Czy po prostu urwę kontakt nic nie mówiąc? Albo powiem jej " sory to tylko zakład ". 

\- Każda wersja źle brzmi. 

\- Wiem. 

\- Nie martw się tym teraz. Będzie dobrze. 

\- Oby. 

... 

Lucas czeka przed domem Zay'a. Pożegnałam się z jego mamą i razem wyszliśmy na dwór. Idę do auta a Zay oparł się o ogrodzenie. Pokazał do Lucasa znak że go obserwuje a Friar skinął głową. 

Zatrzymaliśmy się na uboczu lasu. Zaczynamy się całować i wchodzę mu na kolana. 

\- Czemu ostatnio jesteś taka napalona na seks? - odsunął się i zapytał 

\- Nie gadaj tyle - zaczynam ściągać jego koszulkę. 

... 

Wróciłam do domu i widzę że Carla mi odpisała. 

Carla:   
Jaki kolor? 🙄 

Dręczenie Carli jest satysfakcjonujące. Lubię to. Nie chciała mi nawet wierzyć że serio jestem z Riley. Dotarło to do niej dopiero gdy Matthews sama jej to powiedziała.

Maya:   
Stick V8 czarny. 😘 

Carla:   
🖕😞


	21. Szarpanina

POV Maya

Jest sobota. Dziś nie idę nigdzie z Riley. W końcu ostatnie dni spędziłam z nią. Muszę trochę odpocząć no nie? Ale z drugiej strony, jej obecność mi nie przeszkadza. Nie jest jakaś zła. Fajna z niej dziewczyna. Tyle że musimy zerwać. Nie umiem jej o tym powiedzieć. To trudne. No bo jednak zbliżyłyśmy się przez te dwa miesiące. Opowiedziała mi o rodzicach, o Missy, o swoich znajomych i o szkole. Zaufała mi. Nie wiem czy całkiem, ale w jakimś stopniu. Cholera. Ja chyba zaczynam mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Nie no nie. Ja nie mam czegoś takiego. Raczej.

Ostatnio jak spotykam się z Lucasem, to tylko uprawiamy seks. Nie wiem czemu. Tak po prostu i mi to nie przeszkadza. Ale też nie sprawia jakiejś wielkiej przyjemności. Chcę tego, a już po, myślę sobie co ja odstawiam. Chce i nie chce. Sama siebie nie rozumiem.

Idę do domu i palę papierosa. Niedaleko spotykam na Carle. Wypaliłam już papierosa i zgasiłam go na chodniku.

\- Hej patusiaro - witam się

\- Jak leci Hart

\- Git, chcesz? - wyciągam do niej paczkę

\- Dawaj - wyciąga rękę ale zabieram paczkę

\- Hah, nie dla psa

\- Ha ha ha

Wystawiam rękę i i kiedy chce wziąć mi paczkę znowu ją zabieram.

\- Dla pana to.

\- Śmieszne w chuj - poddała się

Opieramy się o jakieś ogrodzenie.

\- No daj - mówi

Kręcę głową żeby ją powkurzać.

Próbuje mi wziąć paczkę i zaczynamy się szarpać na żarty. Śmieję się z niej bo cały czas się jej nie udaje.

Ktoś podchodzi i chowam papierosy z plecy.

Zajebiście, to pani trener.

\- Dzień dobry pani Hastings - wita się Carla stając prosto

\- Dzień dobry dziewczyny. Co wy robicie?

\- Nic - mówię

\- Przecież widziałam.

\- To tak dla zabawy - tłumaczy Carla

\- A co tam chowasz Maya?

\- Nic? - schowałam paczkę do tylnej kieszonki

\- Pokaż

\- Ale ja nic nie chowam - pokazałam jej ręce

\- Co masz w kieszonce?

\- Nic nie ma - mówi jej Carla

\- Przecież widziałam.

Josh wraca z pracy i nam macha. Daję mu znak głową żeby tu podszedł.

\- Siema laski - przybił z nami piątki i odwrócił się do nauczycielki - Uuu my się chyba nie znamy - uśmiechnął się do niej

\- To jest Josh proszę pani. Mój starszy kuzyn.

\- Ee - spojrzał na mnie i zrozumiał - Tak.

\- Aha - powiedziała trenerka

\- No i wie pani - zaczyna Carla - Josh nas poprosił o przyniesienie mu fajek

Wyjęłam je zza pleców.

Hastings zbadała nas wzrokiem.

\- A czemu wy macie mu przynosić papierosy?

\- Zapomniał ich ode mnie z domu. Rodzinne spotkanie - mrugam okiem

\- Ta. Zapominalski jestem, ale napewno nie zapomniałbym o tak pięknej kobiecie jak pani - podszedł do niej

Ja i Carla skrzywiłyśmy się na jego słowa.

\- Uznajmy że wam wierzę. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek - powiedziała do nas a potem zwróciła się do Josha - A z tobą nigdy.

Odeszła i zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.

\- Ale cie zlała - mówi Carla

\- Ta, ciesz się że was nie wydałem

\- Oj, kochasz nas - lekko uderzyłam go w ramię

\- Ta, z pewnością - zaśmiał się - Robimy coś?

\- Mam wolną chatę przez jeszcze dwie godziny. Wbijacie?

\- Luz - mówi Carla

\- Zaproś też Zay'a i Lucasa. Dawno ich nie widziałem - dodaje Josh

\- Oki

...

Mama jest u Shawna więc siedzimy na luzie w salonie. Carla i Josh siedzą na kanapie i o czymś gadają. Pasują do siebie. Mogliby się gdzieś umówić. Mega ich lubię. Chodzilibyśmy na podwójne randki. Oni i ja z Riley. Znaczy z Lucasem! Pomyślałam o Riley z przyzwyczajenia. Z Lucasem dawno już nie byłam na randce.

\- Maya - zbliżył się do mnie Zay - kiedy zerwiesz z Riley?

\- Właśnie, kiedy? - dopytał Lucas

\- O czym wy gadacie? - pyta Josh

\- Wtajemnicze Cię - mówię - Mam dziewczynę

\- Żyjecie w trójkącie?

\- Nie lol. Założyłam się z Carlą że wyrwę jakąś laskę z John Quincy Adams.

\- I udało ci się? O co się założyłyście?

\- No jestem z nią, a wygraną z zakładu zmieniałyśmy kilka razy, ale ostatecznie skończyło się na vapie - powiedziałam - KTÓREGO WCIĄŻ NIE MAM - z tym zwróciłam się do Carli

\- No dobra dobra. Kupie ci go przecież.

\- Oby. Przecież nie przelizałam jej za darmo.

\- Pojebana akcja. Ona w to wszystko wierzy?

\- Ta

\- A jak z nią zerwiesz? - znowu pyta Zay

\- Może ośmiesz ją przed całą jej szkołą? Będzie beka - mówi Lucas

\- Nie rób tego - mówi Zay

\- W sumie to by było niezłe.

\- Mówiłaś że ją polubiłaś Hart - mówi Carla

\- No. Dlatego źle by mi się z nią o tym gadało. A takie wygarnięcie jest prostsze.

\- I chamskie. Nie rób tego - powtarza Zay

\- Przestań Zay, będzie fajnie. Nagramy to i zachowamy na pamiątkę - mówi do niego Lucas

\- Zranienie jej będzie fajne?

\- Ogólnie to myślałam nad pogadaniem z nią i wytłumaczeniem wszystkiego, ale to trudne. Nie wiem czy dałabym rady.

\- Masz wyrzuty sumienia? - pyta Josh

\- Co? Nie. Nie!

\- Chyba jednak masz skoro się boisz.

\- Nie boję się.

\- No to ośmieszysz ją? - nie poddaje się Lucas

\- Pomyślę nad tym.

Kurde. Nie chcę tego robić. Nie że się boję. Ja nie boję się takich rzeczy. Ale co jeśli Shawn by się dowiedział? Wkurzyłby się i to mega. To jego drużyna. Pewnie traktuje je jak własne dzieci.

\- Ej a tak w ogóle, to zna ktoś z was Riley Hunter? 

\- Kogo? - pytają

\- Riley Hunter. Shawn się nią opiekuje. Próbowałam ją znaleźć w necie, ale żadna mi na nią nie pasowała.

\- Może to twoja dziewczyna? - zaśmiała się Carla

\- Mają inne nazwiska idiotko.

\- A po co chcesz ją znaleźć? Przecież niedługo się poznacie - mówi Zay

\- Wiem. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć z kim będę mieć do czynienia.

\- Dobra ja się będę zbierał - mówi Josh - Może jakaś piękna dziewczyna chce mnie odprowadzić do drzwi?

\- Ta - odezwała się Carla - Trzeba zadzwonić po Hastings

\- Ona mi się nie podoba.

\- A co było wcześniej?

\- Tak sie zgrywałem

\- Ehe - Carla uśmiecha się złośliwie

\- Spadaj - też się uśmiechnął - No dobra, cześć wam

\- Siema - wołam

Przybił piątkę z chłopakami i poszedł.

Czuje że mój telefon wibruje w kieszonce. Wyciągam go i odbieram bo dzwoni Riley.

\- No cześć - witam się

\- Błagam powiedz że masz czas.

\- Eeee

\- Czyli nie masz.. No nic to cze...

\- Nie, czekaj! Mam czas - przerwałam jej krzycząc do telefonu

Znajomi patrzą na mnie a ja wzruszam ramionami.

\- Oki. Wyjdziemy gdzieś? Jestem na mieście.

\- A może chcesz do mnie wpaść?

\- Też może być.

\- Są moi znajomi. Wiesz ci co już poznałaś.

\- Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać czy coś.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz.

\- No ok. Będę za 30 minut.

\- Może po ciebie pojechać - proponuje z uśmiechem

\- Nie. Pojadę metrem.

\- No ok.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyłam się.

\- Ja lepiej pójdę - mówi Lucas - Byłoby niezręcznie

\- Ta

Pocałował mnie i wyszedł.

\- Może my też pójdziemy żebyście mogły się spokojnie całować - Carla puszcza mi oczko

\- Przestań - wywracam oczami

\- Sory drażnie się.

\- Ty siedź z Riley a my pójdziemy do Rene. Wbij jak sobie pójdzie - mówi Zay - No chyba że zostanie do rana....

\- Spadajcie - mówię a oni tylko się zaśmiali - Nie sypiam z nią.

\- Jeszcze

\- Ha Ha Ha

Wyszli z domu żartując na temat mojego życia seksualnego.

Lecę na górę się przebrać i pomalować. Ale zatrzymuje się w drzwiach. Co ja robię. Przecież to nie jest Lucas, nie muszę być wystrojona. Schodzę na dół i włączam jakiś program w tv.

Co ja mam robić? Kurde. Jeszcze Lucas oczekuje że ją ośmiesze. Ja nie chce. Nie dam rady. Choć to byłoby w moim stylu.

Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później słyszę dzwonek do drzwi, więc wstaje żeby otworzyć.


	22. Rodzina

POV Maya

Otwieram drzwi i widzę Riley. Wpuszczam ją do środka i idziemy do mojego pokoju. Kładziemy się na łóżku a ona do mnie przytula.

Rozmawiamy na różne mało ważne tematy. Ona trochę się podnosi i kładzie dłoń na mój policzek.

\- Nie bij się więcej. Wciąż Cię boli?

\- Już nie. Teraz to tylko siniak.

\- Mam nadzieję że chociaż tak załatwiłaś tą dziewczynę że nie tylko ty jesteś poszkodowana.

\- Wooow nie poznaje Cię - teraz to ja się podniosłam - To teraz mogę wywalić Gardnerowi?

\- Wciąż nie - objęła dłońmi moje policzki i pociągła do pocałunku

Kładę się na niej i się całujemy. 

\- Jesteś głodna? - pytam odsuwając się od niej

\- Musisz pytać w takiej chwili? - znowu mnie pocałowała

\- Ta no bo wiesz. Lepiej być najedzonym no nie?

\- Może masz racje.

\- Oki. Chodź na dół zrobię coś.

\- No to na co masz ochotę?

Oparłam się o wyspę w kuchni.

\- Na ciebie

\- Każdy ma. A tak poza mną?

\- Nie wiem. Może po prostu kanapki. Pomogę ci zrobić.

\- Takie rzeczy jeszcze umiem - puściłam jej oczko

Kurwa czy ja wciąż z nią flirtuje?

Po zjedzeniu wciąż siedzimy w kuchni.

\- Może coś oglądniemy? - pytam

\- Jasne

Siadamy na kanapie i odruchowo położylam dłoń na jej udzie. Cholera co ja robię. Zabrałam rękę ale ona wzięła ją i położyła na to samo miejsce.

\- Nie ma niczego ciekawego w tv.

\- Może na Netflixie coś będzie.

Wzięłam pilot ale ona zabrała mi go i położyła obok. Usiadła na moich kolanach i owinęła ręce na szyi.

\- Co tam? - pytam

Pochyliła się i mnie pocałowała. Odwzajemniam pocałunek ale nie robię niczego innego. Wzięła moje ręce i położyła na swoich biodrach nie przestając mnie całować.

Odsunęła się.

\- Hej nie bój się tak. Chcę się tylko całować.

\- Oh. Widać źle Cię zrozumiałam.

\- Przecież mamy czas. Dużo czasu.

\- Tak. Dużo - spuściłam na dół wzrok

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie, nie - pochyliłam się i ją pocałowałam

Czuję dziwne uczucie w dole brzucha gdy tak na mnie siedzi. Nasze ciała są bardzo blisko. Przesuwa mnie i kładzie na kanape. Leży na mnie i cały czas się całujemy. Nie wiem co robić z rękami więc po prostu trzymam ją za biodra. Ona ma jedną w moich włosach a drugą na moim tyłku.

Słyszę że pod dom podjechał samochód. Szybko z niej zeskakuje i jakoś się ogarniam.

\- To moja mama.

Mam lekko rozczochrane włosy od leżenia. Podciągam spodnie wyżej i Riley też poprawia włosy.

Siadamy przy stole jak kulturalni ludzie.

Do domu wchodzi mama.

\- Cześć. O dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry pani - przywitała się Riley

Chwile później drzwi znowu się otwierają.

\- Mam te klucze Katy. Były w... Riley??

Nosz kurwa. Na chuj on tu przyjechał...

\- Shawn? - Riley wstała od stołu

\- To dziewczyna z twojej drużyny prawda? - pyta mama

\- No tak. I to.. Riley. To nią się opiekuje.

\- Co? - dołączyłam do rozmowy i też wstałam - Nie. Jak mówiłeś Riley, myślałam o Riley Hunter.

\- Czyli mama Mayi to ta kobieta z którą będziesz brał ślub?

\- Tak. Chciałem żebyście poznały się wcześniej no ale ty nie chciałaś.

\- Bałam się ok?

\- Dobra. Pojebana sytuacja - mówię i siadam na kanapie

\- Maya język- upomina mnie mama

\- No sory no.

\- Nie wiedziałem że się przyjaźnicie.

\- Poznałyśmy się na meczu. Poza tym widziałeś jak gadamy przynajmniej kilka razy.

\- No tak ale myślałem że Maya przychodzi do John Quincy dla mnie.

Zaśmiałam się przez że tak pomyślał ale mniejsza o to. Ja się tu z nią przed chwilą lizałam! Oni chcą się ożenić! Teraz już będziemy mieszkać w jednym domu. Jak ja mam ją niby teraz rzucić????

\- Ta dobra wy sobie tu dyskutujcie a my idziemy na spacer - wzięłam Riley za rękę

Ale ma ciepłe dłonie... Nieważne.

Wychodzimy z domu i idziemy nawet nie wiem gdzie.

\- Hej gdzie my idziemy?

\- Nie wiem. Do parku, gdziekolwiek.

\- Czemu nie wrócimy z nimi pogadać?

\- Nie ma sensu. Co im niby powiemy?

\- Prawde. Że się poznałyśmy i teraz jesteśmy razem.

\- To by było nie na miejscu.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu tak ci z tym źle.

\- Nie o to chodzi.

Jesteśmy już niedaleko parku i ktoś woła Riley. Odwracamy się i widzimy Farkla. Podchodzi do nas i się z nią wita.

\- Chciałem się tylko przywitać, ale już się zmywam żeby nie przeszkadzać.

\- W czym? - pytam.

Nie chcę żeby tu został. Wolałabym teraz być sama.

\- Nie jesteście na randce? - wskazał głową na nasze ręce

O kurde. Nie zauważyłam że wciąż trzymam jej rękę.

\- To nie randka. Nie uwierzysz czego się przed chwilą dowiedziałyśmy.

\- To nic takiego - mówię

\- Jak to nie. Dziewczyna Shawna, to mama Mayi - powiedziała do chłopaka

\- Co? Serio? Fajnie. Powiedziałyście im że jesteście razem?

\- Jeszcze nie...

\- Nie i nie powiemy

\- Czemu? - zapytał mnie Farkle a Riley na mnie spojrzała

\- No pomyślcie. Oni wezmą ślub. Będziemy jak rodzeństwo!

\- Nie jesteśmy spokrewnione, a Shawn nawet nie jest moim ojcem. Nie ma tu żadnych przeszkód.

\- No ta, ale ludzie będą myśleć i no. A Shawn i mama będą chcieli nas rozdzielić. Żeby mieć normalną rodzine.

\- Przykro mi że się mnie wstydzisz i obchodzi Cię zdanie ludzi bardziej niż ja - powiedziała i odeszła

Farkle wciąż stoi obok i na mnie patrzy.

\- Co? Leć za nią. To twoja przyjaciółka.

\- A twoja dziewczyna.

\- Obraziła się. Nie będzie chciała gadać. Ale z tobą będzie chciała.

\- Dobra. Ale wiem, że coś ukrywasz.

\- Co?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem co. Ale się dowiem.

Odszedł kiedy to powiedział.

Kurwa no! Czemu wszystko musiało się tak zjebać???? Miałam się od niej odciąć! A teraz będę z nią jeszcze bliżej! No chyba że Shawn i mama nie wezmą ślubu. Nie będę niczego w tym kierunku robiła. Oni zasługują ma szczęście i choć nie lubię tego przyznawać, to oni naprawdę się kochają i pasują do siebie. Jebany zakład! Czemu na nią trafiłam??? Nie mogłam wtedy nie wiem, grać z Newton? I wyrwać którąś z nich? Nie cierpie ich ale przynajmniej łatwiej byłoby je rzucić. A teraz co? Co ja niby mam zrobić? Mama i Shawn byliby wściekli gdyby się dowiedzieli co odwaliłam. A Riley? Mam ją rzucić? Czy być z nią na zawsze? Albo dopóki nie zakocha się w kimś innym? Japierdole. Ta sytucja jest tak zjebana.

Uderzam pięścią w słup stojący obok.

\- Au!

Kilka osób na mnie patrzy a ja trzymam bolącą pięść.

Podchodzi do mnie jakaś pani i pyta czy wszystko w pożądku.

\- Tak tak. Jest ok dziękuję - powiedziałam szybko i uciekłam

Chyba potrzebuje trochę biegania. Biegnę i mijam szkołę Newton. Kilka dziewczyn gra na boisku. Podbiegam do nich i opieram się o siatkę.

\- Wiem że mnie nie lubicie, ale mogę z wami zagrać? Potrzebuje tego.

\- No nie wiem Hart.

\- Proszę. Muszę się wyżyć a nie chce się z nikim bić.

\- Ty nie chcesz się bić? Podmienili Cię czy jak?

\- Powiedzmy że ktoś ma na mnie lepszy wpływ

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko ale potem znów przybrałam kamienną twarz.

\- To jak?

\- Dobra, ale nie mów nikomu że ci pozwoliłyśmy.

\- Stoi

Grałyśmy może przez godzinę i widzę jak Sarah wbiega na boisko.

\- Ty zdrajco

\- Tylko gramy

\- Chcesz do nich przejść i nas zostawić?

\- Co? Nie! Nawet by mnie u siebie nie chciały!

\- Dokładnie - potwierdziły dziewczyny

\- To co tu robisz?

\- Jak już mówiłam, tylko gramy.

\- Módl się żeby reszta drużyny się nie dowiedziała.

\- A ty co tu robisz?

\- Ja? Ee szłam.

\- No dobra, grajmy.

...

Weszłam do domu przez okno żeby nie gadać z mamą. Kładę się na łóżku i myślę. Co ja mam zrobić? Może i wszystko było udawane, ale nie jest mi obojętna.


End file.
